hurricane (revived version)
by ethorthebayleef
Summary: (adopted from defend the undefended) Ichigo Kurosaki is the younger twin brother of Hiroshi Kurosaki. Hiroshi secretly beats Ichigo up every day, and he can't take it anymore. He leaves Karakura town. Later on, Urahara suggests to find Ichigo and persuade him to help in the winter war. But when they find him it definitely isn't what they expected.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: UNBROKEN**

_**welp my first adopted story. sounds good let's start with hurricane**_

-Karakura Town-  
In a small candy shop there sits eight people around a round table. Seven of the eight people have their eyes on one person.  
He had blonde hair, a light green undershirt with a dark green coat over it, the atmosphere around him radiated intelligence and mystery. He just so happens to be the owner of the shop, Kiskue Urahara. He had a hat on his head that is casting a shadow on his face. His eyes and mouth are set in a frown as he watches the teen sitting across from him.  
The said teen was almost glaring back with his red angry eyes. He had on a white button-up shirt, a tie over it, and blue jeans. His hair was styled in a semi-neat fashion. The back was flattened while the front had flaming red strands going in every direction. His name was Hiroshi Kurosaki.  
To the teens left sat a teenage girl. She held her self with what obviously showed importance and grace. She had an almost Bob cut hairstyle and wore a yellow, spaghetti-strapped sundress. Her dark eyes were eyeing the blonde man with suspicion and curiosity, waiting for him to break the almost tense silence in the room. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki.  
Beside her sat a teenage guy with red hair that was tied up in a messy ponytail. He had a bandana strapped right above his eyebrows, hiding the dark ink, tribal tattoos. His eyes where suspiciously watching the shopkeeper. He had on a white shirt that, ironically, had the words, Red Pineapple, printed on it and a pair of jeans. His name is Renji Abarai.  
Beside him sat a tall, dark teen. He had dark brown hair that almost covered his eyes. He wore a school uniform a lot like Hiroshi's, the only exception being the tie. He had a necklace that held a gold ring like a charm on it, dangling from his neck. The brute's name is Yaustura (Chad) Sado.  
Across from him sat a busty girl with long orange hair that had two flowerlike hairpins holding her hair in place. Her eyes were worried and curious with a little bit of cluelessness in them as she gazed at the shopkeeper.  
Beside her sat a boy that looked no older than ten. He had wild white hair and ice colored eyes. He wore a normal black T-shirt and jeans. He appears to be a child but his eyes held that of knowledge, leadership, and a warrior. His eyes are cold as they watch the others in the room. His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya.  
Beside him was a teenage boy with black hair that's brushed to one side. His eyes were behind square-shaped glasses. He wore a uniform similar to that of Hiroshi's and Chad's, complete with the tie. His eyes were that of a knowledgeable person. His name is Uryu Ishida.  
After a few short tense seconds, the shopkeeper spoke. "So I called you guys here because I think we could use some help in the war."  
Hiroshi grunted and rolled his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants in the room. Kiskue decided to continue. He knew that what he was going to say would anger the teen anyway.  
"Before I continue any further, Hiroshi could you answer a question for me?"  
"What?" Hiroshi snapped.  
"How many siblings do you have? And if you could name them, please?"  
Hiroshi's glare intensified as he answered through gritted teeth, "Two. Karin and Yuzu."  
"Hmmm," the shopkeeper replied as he snapped a fan open to cover his mouth as his eyes watched the teen, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"  
"No, I'm not. He is not related to me." Hiroshi replied as his glare intensified and he released killing intent towards the shopkeeper who didn't seem bothered by it.  
"You did just admit that you didn't mention someone by denying it. Either way, if you hate him or not he is who I want to get help from." He couldn't say anything else as Hiroshi slammed his hands onto the table as he jumped to his feet.  
"You will Not!"  
"If you don't agree you can leave. No one is forcing you to stay."  
Hiroshi glared at the shopkeeper as he stomped out of the room slamming every door he walked through as he left.  
"What was that about?" Renji asked as he turned his attention to the shopkeeper.  
"And what do you mean he forgot to mention a sibling?" Asked Toshiro.  
"That was about his sibling. To explain I'll have to start from the beginning. Hiroshi has a younger twin brother named Ichigo." At this, the rest of their eyes widened. "I'm sure you all know the story of what happened to Hiroshi's mother. Well, Ichigo was there as well. Except Ichigo was the one who was lured first."  
"So he was-" Rukia started but cut herself off.  
"Yes, Ichigo was blamed for their mother's death by Hiroshi. Something else happened on that day besides their mother dieing. Ichigo died and left his body, but luckily the paramedics brought him back. Somehow. I witnessed them bringing him back it should have been impossible, his soul chain was cut."  
The Soul Reapers and humans eyes widened as they listened, "But that would mean that he was completely dead, how did they bring him back?!" Uryu questioned.  
"...I'm not exactly sure what happened. I watched as his soul chain reformed itself and then there were a blinding light and next thing I know the paramedics are announcing that Ichigo was alive." He let that set in before he spoke again.  
"But there is something else that I thought strange at the time. Right before the chain connected to his body, soul reaper robes appeared on him. They were only there for an instant but I'm pretty sure that they were there." The room's occupants didn't say anything for a while.  
After a few more minutes Kiskue continued, "At first I thought I saw wrong, but I still kept an eye on him. Eventually, after about six months I saw him outside of his body, with a Zanpokuto, fighting a low level hollow. He defeated The room's occupants it and re-entered his body. It wasn't a Gigai or a dead body, it was a living, breathing human body. His body."  
"How?! How is that possible?!" Orihime asked surprise covering her features, as well as the rest of the people in the room.  
"I don't know he never told me. After a year he came to my shop, covered in bruises for some reason, he told me he knew that I had been watching him, and he somehow knew I was a soul reaper. I asked him how he knew that and he just said: " Zangetsu told me!" I don't know who that was until he asked if I had somewhere he could practice with Zangetsu.  
I led him to the basement and just watched him. Zangetsu turned out to be is Zanpokuto. Evidently, Zangetsu had been training him on how to be a soul reaper. Or at least that's what I gathered from the one-sided conversation."  
"One-sided?" Chad asked.  
"Yes, quite amusingly the kid knew the basics of Kido, but he talked out loud when he talked to his Zanpokuto."  
Rukia and Renji snorted and snicker at that, Toshiro had a glint of amusement in his eyes.  
"How old was he at the time?" Toshiro asked.  
"He was 11." All of there eyes widened. "He started coming over so often that he would stay here during the weekends. I couldn't figure out why his father didn't seem to care and that his older brother hated him. Well, that's till I found him being beaten up by Hiroshi. Hiroshi didn't even see me when he left.  
It took hours for me to finally get the answer out of Ichigo. Hiroshi hated him and blamed him for their mother's death, and probably still does. His father hasn't noticed because all his focus was on his daughters and a dead wife. "  
Orihime's hand flew to her mouth as tears started falling from her eyes, the rest of the teens had wide eyes that were filled with anger and surprise.  
"When he was twelve he came here one day and thanked me and apologized. I didn't know why at the time but he left the next day. I couldn't find him anywhere. Isshin didn't seem to notice and Hiroshi seemed happy about it."  
A bang was heard as Renji's fist collided with the table, "I've always hated that idiotic Hiroshi, but this is over the edge."  
"Yes and I thought so as well. Ichigo would call every once and a while but would never say if he was coming back to Karakura or not so I don't bring it up. He is happy where he is and he deserves that much."  
"...So what do you want us to do?" Asked Uryu.  
"Well since he is a strong fighter now, and there is no way Hiroshi could match him, and with the threat of the Espada on the horizon we would need his help. I want you seven to go to his school as students, become his friends and try to persuade him to help in the war."  
"Why can you ask him?" Toshiro questioned, "You did say that he calls you every once and a while."  
"Yes he does but he won't come if just one person asks, much less me."  
They sweat dropped at that, "That actually makes sense." Rukia said.  
"I already asked Soutaicho for permission so all I need is your agreement to go."  
"I'll go," Renji said, followed by the others agreeing. "Are we going to tell Hiroshi?"  
"Let's not tell that jerk. I'd rather not deal with that idiot." Chad responded only to receive around on nods.  
"Alright, I guess I should tell you a little bit about him. Ichigo goes to Greenville Institute, has orange hair and brown eyes, and has two hobbies."  
The teens in the room raised their eyebrows as they watched Kiskue pull out a little computer, "This is one of them. Who knows of a street dancing group called The Mob?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: 93 MILLION MILES**

It should be kinda easy to figure out which person is Ichigo in the video from the description and the guy in the passenger seat is going to be Moose. They swapped outfits. So Ichigo is the one driving but dances and wears what the guy in the passenger seat at the beginning of the video is.

-Renji's POV-  
It's been a week since Kiskue told us about Ichigo. We are in LA where Ichigo currently is. His school is weird its named Greenville Institute but it's not even in Greenville. Whatever. We are going to be there as students tomorrow, but right now we are on a street that Kiskue told us to be on at a certain time so we are here.  
He wouldn't tell us why we are here but we came anyway. We memorized what Ichigo looked like from a picture he sent Kiskue of him and his friend.  
We are currently observing everything looking for something out of the ordinary.  
The only thing strange is that older cars have been pulling into the street and stop blocking traffic. Wait.  
I scanned my eyes over the drivers in the cars. I did a double take on one car. It was a black convertible, the driver had orange hair just like Ichigo. He was wearing a red and black baseball hat and a thin gray shirt that was open in the front.  
Next to him sat a teen with long curly brown hair that had on a black had that was on backward and a white T-shirt with a plaid open shirt over it.  
I touched Rukia's shoulder and pointed to them. Soon all of our attention was on them. Ichigo turned and said something to the other guy before he smirked and hit the steering wheel seven times.  
That seemed like the signal for something because a car suddenly cut off all of the rest of the cars, music started playing and people started pouring out of all the older cars.  
(Watch video because that's what they did)  
When it was over we were amazed. Ichigo along with the guy he was with before darted back to the Black convertible, they jumped over the doors and darted off in the car, and drove off. We suddenly heard sirens in the distance and we decided to follow them.  
Orihime, Uryu, and Chad decided to go back to the flat, we agreed and put mod souls in our Gigai before flying through the sky and hovering above the car that Ichigo was driving.  
We kept quiet to listen to their conversation.  
"Oh, man Ichi! That rocked!"  
"No kidding Moose. I told ya you were worried for nothing."  
"Oh, yea whatever. I think your the one that should be more worried or at least nervous."  
"Oh, yea why?"  
"One word...Dom."  
"Oh, yea," Ichigo said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Yea I probably should. I forgot to tell him we were performing today."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Seriously! You have to yell?"  
"Yes, I have to yell if it will get some sense into ya. You already know that he doesn't like you dancing and you forget to tell him!" The guy, Moose, started talking at rapid fire.  
"Moose...Moose...MOOOOSSSSE!" Said kid just shut his mouth and looked at Ichigo.  
"I'll deal with it alright. Besides he never stays mad for long...sometimes... Ok, I think I might just have him kick my ass in the race tomorrow."  
"Wait that's tomorrow?"  
"Bipolar much?"  
"Shut up."  
"Hahaha yes, it's tomorrow. You comin'?"  
"When have I ever missed a race of yours."  
"Good point. We're here." Ichigo responded as he pulled the car to a stop inside a warehouse near the school grounds.  
"Huh, oh yea. We are."  
"Really," Ichigo said under his breath he pulled the keys out and threw them to Moose as he jumped over the door out of the car and went over to a different car.  
This car was solid black with two small white lines on the bottom of the car on the doors. He opened the door and sat down in it and turned it on. It roared to life and orange undercarriage lights came on. He smirked as he looked back to his friend.  
"You wanna come, check out if there are any drifts going on today?"  
"...You know I'd die before I got in that car with you but I got nothing better to do." He responded as he jumped in the passenger seat. Ichigo sweat dropped and rolled his eyes before shutting the door and driving off.  
We looked at each other before started to head back to the flat, where Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were waiting.

-Ichigo's POV-  
As I drove off I felt the three soul Reapers go the other direction. Good. I didn't get a look at them because I'm not sure why they are here, but their ruitsu felt like two luetinents and one Captain. Great just perfect. Sarcasm really big here.  
"Who do you think they were?" Moose asked.  
I almost forgot he could feel spirits.  
"I don't know. They were Soul Reapers that's for sure. But I don't know what that want. I'll look tonight."  
"Just be careful."  
"Of course."

I watched Moose go to his flat. We had found four races, I won all four and then I treated Moose to lunch which was going to our favorite pizza place.  
Once he entered and waved I drove off and towards home. I hope Dom won't be too mad at me for forgetting to tell him about this morning.  
I drive into the driveway and parked. This place may be old and worn but it's home. Dominic found me on my thirteenth birthday with his sister, now also my sister, Mia. They then took me in and have raised me for five years. They taught me how to race and I picked it up fast. I work with Dom in the shop fixing cars with him.  
I will never forget my birth family but as far as I'm concerned Dom, Mia, Letty, Brian, and Jack are my family.  
Brian and Mia got married three years ago, and Letty and Dom married two years ago. Mia and Brian had Jack three years ago and Letty is pregnant with Dom's first child.  
I pulled the key out and put it back around my neck. What? This car is my baby who says I can't keep the key on a chain around my neck.  
I locked my car before walking inside. Dom was sitting at the table working on a part for one of his cars. I know he is a little mad because he didn't even look up when I came in.  
I took a deep breath before walking over and sitting across from him. He didn't even look up he just kept working.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"It honestly slipped my mind. I was going to tell you."  
"You know I don't like you street dancing."  
"I know but its something I'm good at and like doing."  
"Yes and I'm fine with that but I can't protect you out there."  
"I know, but I can take care of myself."  
"I know you can, but if you're caught-"  
"My record that was whipped clean might come up. I know but we watch each other backs out there. The first mention of cops and we are gone."  
"Fine. Just be careful and tell me next time."  
"I will." Suddenly the back door flew open and we both turned to look.  
Jack spotted us and ran forward. "UNCLE ICHI! UNCLE DOM!" He yelled.  
"Hey, little man/buddy." I and Dom said in unison.  
Jack glomped Dom before jumping down and hugging his little arms around my neck.  
Mia came in after him and gave Dom a kiss on the cheek and watched as Jack released my neck and settled down in my lap. "Hey, Mia," I said to her as she sat down. "Where's Brian?"  
"He went to go get some hamburger meat for tonight."  
"Let me guess your orders?" I asked.  
She playfully punched my arm I as laughed.  
"So your performance this morning has got over 556 views on YouTube already."  
"Really?! They didn't waste time posting it." I responded.  
"No, they didn't." She rolled her eyes as she said that.  
We continued to make small talk while we waited for Brian to get back. I can help but worry a little. I don't know why but I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. I might have something to do with those Soul Reapers but they also might be here to prevent whatever it is.  
My family doesn't know about Soul Reapers or Hollows and I want to keep it that way. I don't want to put them in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: DONT STOP THE MUSIC**

(play: Please don't stop the music by Rihanna)

-Ichigo's POV-  
My morning started out with an ace fail.  
First of my alarm went off later than I wanted it to, so I couldn't help Dom in the shop this morning, I skipped breakfast, picked up moose and we headed to school.  
We made it to class right before the bell rang, much to our relief, and then the teachers seemed to be mad at me for some reason. I have no clue why.  
I have been feeling anxious all morning and I can't find the reason why. I might have to drive out and do that again  
I was pretty much zoning out while the teacher rambled about out school festival. Honestly, this is math class. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT A FESTIVAL THAT IS BEING PREPARED BY THE HISTORY CLASS!?  
"-Now on the last issue we have three exchange students joining us today. Come in." Really?! She made them wait till after she was done with her rant?!  
On cue the door opened and a short teen girl with back hair that drained her face walked in, behind her was a teen guy that was a little taller than the girl, with white hair and calculating blue eyes (Toshiro is a little taller in this), behind his was a taller guy with bright red hair tied back, he had tattoos on his face and arms. Behind him was a girl that had long light brown hair and a big chest, next was a slender guy with black hair and glasses, the last one was a really tall, tan and  
I zoned out after taking the three seconds to look them over, I don't have to get their names now, Moose will just tell me them later. Honestly, he gossips more than a girl. I glanced out the window and frowned. Clouds were gathering, fan-freakin-tastic.  
I snapped back to the teacher when I heard what she said next. "-Ichigo Torreto can show you around today, Torreto raises your hand." I held back a groan and did what she asked. All six sets of eyes came to me, something wasn't right in how they saw me. You're not supposed to look at a stranger with recognition.  
I put my hand down as the teacher told them where their seats where. I folded my arms and put my head on them on the desk as I waited for the teacher to start the lesson.  
It's not like I'm an eventual drop-out student, I just know the material already. That's probably why the teachers hate me. They know I'm not paying attention, but they can't humiliate me when they ask/demand that I answer a question, because I always get it right.  
I sometimes fall asleep in class too, and apparently, the teachers used to throw chalk at me but I would catch it in mid-air and send it back to them. Moose told me that the first time I did it everyone thought I was really awake but discovered that I wasn't, after the first month the teachers got smarter and Moose says that they don't throw anymore chalk at me anymore.  
I wouldn't know.  
I glanced over when I felt eyes on me, Moose gave me an apologetic smile, as the new students passed my seat and sat in the back. I looked back to the front but put my hand against my arm, and flipped him a bird, not in the air because I definitely don't want detention again.  
He rolled his eyes before looking back towards our nag of a teacher. I sighed before looking back out the window. In the distance, I heard a faint shriek or roar of agony. I sighed.  
A storm is coming.

I ended up falling asleep in class. That's not surprising though, I was up a good bit of the night searching for those Shinigami. I couldn't find them though which was irritating.  
They most likely had sealers on that block their ruitsu and wherein a Gigai, great. Now they could be anywhere. Crap.

I woke up a few seconds before the bell rang like always and sat up. I looked to Moose to see him rolling his eyes at me. Once the Bell rang I stood, threw my backpack over my shoulder, and motioned for Moose to follow me.  
The other people in the class flew out like the devil was on their heels, to the cafeteria and where ever. I walked to the six grouped people in the back of the class, with Moose not too far behind me.  
"Anyways, I'm Ichigo Torreto, this is Moose, and Welcome to Greenville high, since I'm the one supposed to be showing you around for the first day, is there anything you want to know?" I asked as I and Moose sat in the two vacant seats in front of them, facing sideways while watching them.  
"Thank you and yea we have...some questions, but we should introduce ourselves. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, this is Renji Abarai," she said as she pointed to the redhead, "Toshiro Hitsugaya," pointed the white haired boy, "Uryu Ishida," pointed to the guy with glasses, "Orihime Inoue," pointed to the busty girl, "and Chad Sado. Nice to meet you." That smile is a way to forced.  
"Nice to meet you. So what're your questions." Moose replied. I'm am so glad he helps with newcomers. I always seem to have to be the one to show them around.  
"We were wondering what clubs the school has?" Toshiro supplied.  
"Are you looking for any pacific ones?" I asked.  
"Well, how about, dance clubs, the sports ones, and the mechanic ones?" Renji answered. Strange I'm apart of all of those.  
"U-uh yea we have them depending on which dance you do, street or ballet, they meet at different times but I'm sure you could join. Same thing with the sports." I answered.  
"Cool thank you!" The unusually bubbly Orihime replied.  
Not much happens after that. They asked a few more questions and asked about a few more clubs, it was a little funny when Orihime asked about a cooking class, the rest of them paled for some reason and paled, even more, when I told her that there wasn't a cooking club, but a cooking class. That we all had to take.  
Eventually, we moved to the rooftop to eat other lunches and I discovered why they where so pale. HER FOOD IS A FREAKIN SCIENCE EXPERIMENT!  
We were making all the idle small talk till my phone rang. Everyone quieted and looked to me as I pulled it out and looked at who it was after reading it I looked to Moose, "Its Dom." I said as I stood up and left the roof to stand in the empty stairwell. I answered and held it up to my ear.  
"Hey."  
"Hey Ichi. Sorry to call you now but I need you to do me a favor."  
"Anything."

"Dom?"  
"It's nothing Ichi. Could you...run by Jamison's?"  
"...Y-yes anything for ya...But could you tell me why again do we keep contact with that Teme?"  
"You already know why. And I wouldn't be asking you to run by there if I could help it. I just can't leave the shop today. Three people brought in their cars this morning and they want them done by tonight. Everyone else has the day off and I don't want to call anyone in because-"  
"It's alright. Besides they deserve a day off at least. I can get them, don't worry about that. How's this once I get back I'll help you with the cars then we will go to the races and we can bet on who pays for dinner. Sound good?"  
He chuckled, "You better keep that promise, of making the bet."  
"Promise."  
"Alright. Thank you for doing it. I gotta go."  
"Yea seya."  
"And Ichi."  
"Yea."  
"Be careful."  
"I will."  
"...Seya."  
"Seya."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: BREAKING THE HABIT**

Moose watched his best friend walk off with a little bit of worry. Dom never calls Ichigo during school hours unless it's an emergency.  
Moose's attention was drawn to the others when Rukia broke the silence. "S~oo who's Dom?"  
Moose looked at her before replying, "Dom is the one who got Ichi off the streets." He started as he grabbed his sandwich and started eating it, not really caring if he made eye contact with the group.  
"And later on took him in. He's a good guy once you get used to him, and get past his ruff exterior. To Ichi their brothers, Ichi helps Dom in the shop...along with other things." He mumbled the last part thinking it went unheard.  
Little did he know that the Shinigami in front of him picked it up with their trained hearing.  
Suddenly the door to the stairwell opened and Ichi came and sat beside Moose again.  
"Well?"  
"Eh, just wants me to do an errand for him."  
Moose smirked, "He doesn't want you to go get Letty something does he?"  
Ichigo glared with no heat at him, "Oi! She is not that bad...ok yes she is."  
He changed his answer at Moose's deadpan look.  
"NOT THAT BAD!? The woman had you go across town one night to get her Fritule* only for you to come back with it to change her mind!" Moose snapped with wide eyes and a smirk.  
"That wasn't entirely her fault! Some of that was Dom's for even mentioning the food! He was totally planning on sending Brian to get them except I drew the short straw...I swear on my life, that BAKA is cheating at it somehow." Ichigo deadpanned as he stole Moose's extra Gatorade be jumped away from Moose as Moose lunged to get it back.  
"Really! Give it back," Moose said as he stood up to reach the standing Ichigo if needed.  
Only then did the Shinigami realize that Ichigo was actually taller than Moose by a couple of inches. "Nah-uh you got to get it yourself," Ichigo replied with a smirk as he shook the bottle.  
Moose rolled his eyes before smirking. Moose lunged towards Ichigo only for Ichigo to avoid him by jumping into the air and landing on top of the gate pole in a crouch.  
"Come on," Moose whined.  
"No. Get it yourself, it been too~ long," Ichigo replied suggesting something. Moose sighed an agitated sigh before pulling his sleeve back to look at the time.  
"Ok, the Bell rings at 1:00 and it's 12:35 that means we have 30minutes."  
"Awesome. If you can get it back before bell then you can have it back if not I get to keep." Moose nodded and Ichigo smirked.  
He jumped to his feet as Moose jumped onto the railing.  
He darted down it with practiced ease as Moose followed him with equal skill. They both were smiling as they forgot about the little group watching them with interest and curiosity.  
Ichigo jumped from the railing to the roof of the stairwell and flipped off it as Moose followed doing the same moves a little slower than Ichigo had.  
Ichigo scaled across the roof in record time and then jumped onto a crate and over the gate railing landing with a roll before taking off again across the roof of the school. Moose followed without hesitation and chased after the orange haired teen.  
The Shinigami looked at each other with raised brows before shrugging.  
"That Dom person again. Kiskue didn't mention him." Uryu spoke.  
"It might be possible that Kiskue doesn't know about him." Orihime supplied. The Shinigami where skeptical bit accepted it.  
"We will have to find out more about him later. We will follow Torreto after he leaves school today." Toshiro, the leader, ordered.  
"Hai."

Ichigo was chatting with his friend Moose about any and everything at the moment as they walked out of the school.  
Ichigo bumped fists with him as they parted ways. Ichigo went to his unique convertible and jumped in over the door.  
He noticed that the Shinigami were following him again but he didn't want them knowing that he knew they were there so he ignored them till he could get somewhere secluded and alone to deal with them.  
At least he knows now that they are following him and not Moose.  
He started the car and drove off down the street he followed not too far behind.  
He drove for a while in silence before turning his radio on. The song Breaking the Habit by Linking Park started playing.  
He smirked and rolled his eyes at the irony. Before simply deciding he didn't care and ignoring it as he drove.  
Soon he had arrived at a small rundown shop. He turned the car off and glared at the shop before sighing and getting out slamming the car door in the process.  
He walked over to the closed garage door and grabbed the handle before pulling it as hard as he could slamming it open in the process.  
"Geeze don't break it! I just got it fixed from last time!" A voice from inside the garage yelled.  
Ichigo rolled his eyes out of annoyance before looking and spotting the only person in the garage beside him.  
He walked over, folding his arms as he did, and set a foot on the scoreboard the man was laying on to get under the car. He pulled him out with his foot and glared as the man's face came into view.  
He was tanned and had a five-o' clock shadow on his face with a messy mop of black hair on his head. He had blue eyes permanently set in an angry scowl.  
"Jamison."  
"Toronto."  
"Where are they."  
"I'm not going to tell you unless you give me at least another expression besides an angry scowl. Come on lighten up it's been what a year?"  
With every word, he said Ichigo's anger rose and he was releasing a murderous aroura before he even noticed and reeled it in.  
"Light up. LIGHTEN UP!? YOU EXPECT ME TO LIGHTEN UP AFTER YOU ALMOST KILLED DOM AND BRIAN!? IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IRS BEEN A YEAR! THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU HURT THEM BADLY ENOUGH FOR THEM TO BE LAID UP IN THE HOSPITAL FOR HALF A MONTH!" Ichigo yelled to him his voice echoing as black appeared in the white part of his eyes.  
"Oh come on they didn't stop me! And besides Dom doesn't care anymore!"  
"I am not Dom, I will never forgive you for putting them in that much pain and vulnerability for that long. You knew. YOU KNEW! What would happen if some wet behind the ears, or academy cop found them? And you should know why they didn't fight back when you tried to kill them. Any time ANY TIME they could wipe the floor with you. They didn't because you were the one they counted as a family along with the rest of us.  
They believed you would change they believed in YOU! Only to have it thrown in their faces by you deciding that they needed to be run over by a car." Ichigo glared and wanted to pound the guy into next week so badly but knew that if he did it would cause problems for Dom.  
Jamison rolled his eyes simply not caring about what Ichigo had said but admitted in his mind with satisfaction that it was all true.  
"Whatever. They don't matter to me anymore. Seriously I didn't expect them to survive."  
Ichigo's glared and murderous aroura increased by tenfold and all the glass shattered inside the garage.  
Jamison started glaring then, "Hey now I got to replace all that! You know what they're over there. Vet them and leave before you break something else I have to replace!" Jamison yelled and pointed to a box in a corner.  
Ichigo walked over to it, picked it up, and started to leave. Once he got to his car he threw the box in the backseat before getting in and speeding off. His anger fueling him.  
Only one thought was running through the group of Shinigami's heads.  
'What is going on?'


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: CENTURIES**

-Ichigo's POV-  
Argh! I really really want him dead. What be did was unforgivable. Dom may never be able to hate him for long but I will always hate him.  
And I will with good reason.  
I can still hear Letty's and Mia's screams when we found them echoing in my ears. The screeching of my car's tires as I had tried to follow that car.  
That pure white car. Jameson's car.  
About a year ago Dom helped him off the streets like he had helped a lot of us. Jamison had quickly become one of the family, only for some drug runners to be holding us at gunpoint a few weeks later because they needed money and wanted the best racers in the city to win it for them. If we refused they were going to shoot Mia.  
Worst of all Jamison was the one who led them to us.  
We had given them the money after we had won it and as a goodbye present, Jamison decides to run Brian and Dom over with his pure white Corvette.  
They were layed up in the hospital for a month. Dom was in a coma for 3 of those weeks, and Brian couldn't speak for the entire month.  
The whole time they were in the hospital I was worried for their safety. Even though our records where whipped clean that doesn't mean that the majority of the cops out there have a grudge against us.  
Luckily Sarge heard about it and made his way over. Even though he is a cop, I and Dom both kinda consider him a little bit as a family and I think his thoughts are around the same area. He had stopped the wet behind the ears cops from taking Dom to a prison's hospital while he was still in a coma and Brian to a cell.  
I was never more thankful to him.  
When Dom woke up he had forgiven Jamison after a week and a half. 'He is still family always will be.'  
I had gotten angry with him that day and left in a rage. I went on a rampage in my soul for killing hollows.  
30,456,798. After 30,456,798 hollows I still was able to calm down. I went back to where Dom was and apologized to him for getting angry, he just smiled at me.  
Sometimes I think he is too kind for his own good.  
I sighed and looked to the time on the dashboard. Seeing as it was an hour and a half since I left school, I decided to pick up the pace a little.  
I sped up weaving around cars and passing by green lights a split second before they turn red.  
I still feel the Shinigami following me. I need to get answers for why they are here.  
But I can't do that now. Looking away from the road, still weaving in and out between other cars, I picked up my phone and dialed Dom.  
After 2 rings he picked up.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, Dom. I'm on my way back home."  
"Good. Did everything go alright?"

"Ichigo."  
"Yea. It went fine Dom. I got the parts. Though he is going to have to replace all the glass in his garage."  
He sighed, "Ichi."  
"I know, I know. Not the smartest thing. If he starts hitting on you for money for it I'll pay it. Nothing to worry about, just a little slip-up."  
"...Alright. Again I'm sorry for making you go over there to get them."  
"Don't worry about it. I agreed to get them anyways."  
He hummed over the phone and I could hear childish laughter in the background. "Brian, Mia, and Jack are still there?"  
"No. Brian and Mia went out for a while left Jack with Uncle Dom. Right now he is asking to talk to you." I could hear the smile on his face.  
I smiled, "Give him the phone."  
A beard some shuffling before a childish voice came through, "Uncle ICHI!"  
"Hey, little man! Whatcha doin'?"  
"Playing with my cars!"  
"Really! That's awesome little man! Which are your favorite today?"  
"The mustan'!" He said not quite pronouncing it correctly.  
I fake pouted, "Oh man. It's not the Tron this time. I bet Uncle Dom is pouting just like me."  
He giggled I heard Dom chuckle. "Hey, Jack you excited to watch your Uncle's beat you dad in the race tonight?"  
He giggled as he replied, "Naha! Daddy's gonna win! Then you and Uncle Dom and Aunt Letty will have to get the pizza for me, and mommy, and daddy!"  
"We'll see about that little man. Either way, someone's gonna get your pizza so you have nothing to worry about." I replied chuckling.  
"Hehehehe Yea!"  
"Hey, Jack how about when I get there I give you a ride."  
"YEA!" He sounds so excited for a ride on my shoulders.  
"Alright I'm almost there so can you give the phone back to Uncle Dom?"  
"Ok!...Here Uncle Dom! Uncle Ichi is almost home!"  
"Thanks, buddy...Ichi?"  
"I'm here."  
"Good. You know you're going to have to keep that promise?"  
"Yea I know. I pulled in now so I'll let you go."  
"Alright." I hung up and pulled the keys out of the ignition.  
I grabbed the box and shut the door behind me. I got to the garage to see Dom having his head inside the car. I leaned on it and looked at what he was doing.  
"UNCLE ICHI!" I heard Jack yell and run up to me from the backyard.  
"Hey, little man," I said as he lifted his arms up. I picked him up and put him on my shoulders, "You have a good day today?"  
"Yep! I even helped Uncle Dom!"  
"Yep, you did. Big help too." Dom said he probably just brung him tools but hey what's the harm and sugar coating it.  
"That's awesome Jack! You want this?" I said holding out a dumdum lollipop for him.  
He smiled and took it popping into his mouth after the wrapper was gone. Dom and I chuckled.  
"You know Mia is gonna get you for spoiling him."  
"Oh, what's the harm, besides you are just as bad."  
"No comment." It was my turn to laugh as he went back to work.  
I watched him for a second and eyed a scar on his neck from when the incident with Jamison happened.  
And all I could think of was how I wasn't able to protect them.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: LEGO HOUSE**

-Ichigo's POV-  
My attention was snapped from the scar when I heard Dom start to talk to me as he wiped his hands off on a dirty rag.  
"So how many vultures circle the fox?" To anyone else but me, Mia, Brian, Dom, and everyone else that was with us in Brazil (during Fast Five) it would sound completely insane and make absolutely no sense but for us its different.  
It turns out that Dom and Mia are somehow kids of an old Shinigami that died way before they were teens. Dom and Mia can't access any Shinigami abilities but that doesn't mean that they can't feel and see ghosts, hollows, and my pursuers, Shinigami.  
Brian gained the ability to see them, but not sense them, from being around us to long. The others in our family know about it and some can sense them, but not see them. They know when we make a sentence like that it is referring to a spiritual being.  
The meaning in what he said was: 'how many Shinigami do I have following me?' I'm a fox in his opinion because of my hair. Well, that actually came from Jack first and he teases me about it but, what the hell.  
I rolled my eyes in fake annoyance, "4 Dom. Annoyingly they haven't gone for their meal yet and are lingering letting the meat get ripe." '4 followers. They haven't confronted me yet, that may give me time to learn about them.'  
"Well too bad the fox became roadkill. A real shame." He said as he leaned against the car watching Jack play with his car pretending it could fly. 'Be. Careful.'  
"Oh, I'm sure the fox knows that." 'I know and I will be.' I replied as I lifted Jack off my shoulders and onto the floor. He took off into the backyard to play in the grass.  
"So where is Letty," I asked.  
"I'm right here mandarin." I heard a female voice say from the door. I looked in that direction to see the pregnant Letty making her way to us. Mandarin is her nickname for me, again because of my hair.  
I SWEAR SHE IS THE ONLY ONE TO GET AWAY WITH CALLING ME THAT!  
"Hey, Grease Head." And that's my nickname for her. It's funny actually of how that became her nickname when I met her hair was covered in grease from a car engine. It was close to when I was picked up by Mia and Dom.  
The first thing I said when I saw her was Grease Head. And I actually said it on complete accident.  
She rolled her eyes and playfully punched my shoulder as I smirked. She then went over and kissed Dom. I made a fake puking sound, "Ugh. Guys get uh room."  
"Shut the hell up." Letty glared with no real heat and Dom smirked. He enjoys that side of her way too much. Freaking sadist. "So Moose coming tonight?"  
"When has he ever missed one? I'm going to pick him up when we head to them." I replied to Letty's question.  
"Good. I haven't seen the walking stick in a while." I rolled my eyes, before turning my head towards the driveway as Brian and Mia pulled up. Jack heard the car and darted over to us to wait for his parents.  
"MOMMY! DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY!" He repeated. Brain shut the car off and got out. As soon as he did Jack shot to him and latched around his leg. Brian chuckled as he picked him up. Mia walked over to them, gave Jack a kiss them joined us.  
"So ready to get beat tonight, Brian?" I smirked as I teased.  
He rolled his eyes and smirked, "I know that question was not directed at me."  
"Oh it definitely was but it also applies to you Ichigo," Dom said as he smirked as well.  
The girls in the group sighed and rolled there eyes as they started talking into their own chatter, walking towards the house.  
"Putting that aside. I heard you went by his place." Brian said looking towards me. He never said Jamison's name around Mia or Letty. The hated it so none of us said his name around them.  
I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "Uh yea. A few shattered glass materials but I'm going to pay for it if he starts hitting either one of you up for money."  
"How much is a few?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Uhh. Let's say hypothetically it was everything made out of glass in his shop." I muttered in annoyed guilt. I'm glad I did it! Buts that's why I'm feeling guilty too. Dom and Brian font like it when I 'accidentally ' say damaging his nose by breaking it when my hand slips.  
Brian stared at me with a deadpan expression, "Really? Well, I give up on trying." He finally said turning to Dom I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch. "Hey, guys we got 10 minutes before the race," I said as I started heading towards my car that was parked behind the garage, the one I only use for racing.  
"Hm, yea so why are you leaving now? We can make it there in 40 seconds flat." Brian asked.  
"Yea, but I want to take my time in picking up Moose. Ceya guys later!" I replied as I started up my car and pulled out. It was a nice car.  
A gray Venom FS with blue tire rims and undercarriage lights. I sped down the road turning the radio up almost full blast. I was sure that outside you would be able to hear it. This car may be a Venom FS but I have modified the inside of it so much it minds well be a different car.  
I slowed once I got close to Moose's apartment. I raised an eyebrow as I saw him standing and leaning against a tree talking to two of the new transfer students. I could still feel the others following me and it kept nagging at my mind that I should find out what they wanted.  
I shook my thoughts from my head as I switched off the radio and pulled up next to the three. I got out and walked up next to Moose. The transfer students were the Mexican guy and busty girl. Chad and Celahime or something.  
What do they want?


	7. Chapter 7

**_ok, a few things before I forget first things first this dose has the original chapters title and first couple lines but it has been modified heavily to the point that you wouldn't even call it the same chapter anymore. _**

**_next thing thank you to all the OG readers who have been flooding my inbox with notifications that are saying that they are following a favorite the story I won't say who you are because you know who you are_**

**_and finally I will be stating this for all the next chapters to tell you how I am doing and give you all some feedback on whatever questions or stuff you might have had the previous chapter so ask away... anyhow time for me to shut up and get to the story. see you at the bottom_**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: DIE FOR YOU**

(Moose PoV)  
It was about 20 minutes before the time Ichigo had told me he would pick me up, so I went down stairs and to the curb. I had sat down next to the tree leaning on it when I heard two pairs of footsteps.  
I looked to the direction they were coming from to see two of the transfer students running down the street.  
The busty girl, Orihime, and the Mexican, Chad. Orihime was carrying a bag with her.  
"Moose!" She yelled.  
I stood up once they got closer. "Hey, Chad, Orihime. What are you guys doing here?"  
She lit up and started digging through her bag, she pulled out a familiar notebook.  
"You left this at school! We figured we could bring it to you. Since tomorrow is Saturday." She said as she handed it over.  
I took it and flashed her a grateful smile, "Thanks."  
"No problem! So what are you waiting on?"  
"Ichigo actually. He's picking me up to take me to a race." I said that without thinking

"What race?" asked Orihime

I suddenly paled at what I she said I mean sure it was my big mouth that made her ask that but still.

"Shit" i mumbled as i face palmed

"What's wrong," asked Orihime coming over to my side

"I said that Ichigo was taking me to a race." i said trying my best to not let the cat out of the bag

"Well we know from a few friends that you and Ichigo are street racers." said chad his face still as blank as ever

"Well yha but who the hell told you in the first place." i asked looking at chad with the widest eyes i could muster

"Who told who?" asked Ichigo

I turn toward Ichigo to see he is sitting on the hood of his car

'Man i need to give that thing a paint job' i thought is i got closer to him

"They know about our races." i said

"Yup" said chad while Orihime was smiling under the shadows of the Mexican giant

"Well why not." said Ichigo "if they know that is fine but the question is can they handle it."

"Handle what?" asked me chad and orihime at the same time

"The exhilaration of what they are going to see," said Ichigo

"I take it as getting in the car," said orihime

{[(NO POV) PLAY CANDY SHOP] location the mob}

"Welcome to the mob," said Ichigo

The scene reveals a party like area with cars everywhere each one in different colors and types with people dancing around and on to of the cars with disco lights illuminating the field of people in different colors and the main attraction was going on at the end of it with cones lining street corners and people in cars about to drive off with a woman in a Pyrrha Nikos cosplay counting down to the beginning of the race.

"Wow." was all that chad and orihime could say

"Yha this place has that in spades." said Mosse turning toward there gusts "wow factor"

"Yo Ichigo wat up fool." said a domino themed girl with a face with domino tattoos on her face

"Nuthin much domino whats up with you?" asked Ichigo

"Nuthin but damn noobs over here." said domino before taking out 50 pink slips and a fifty dollar bill "but those cars will sell nicely."

"I bet they will." said mousse

"Who is the nice hunk of man?" asked domino

"That is chad a friend of ours and the lady in orange is orihime," said Ichigo

"Hello and welcome to the mob." said domino before motioning the group to follow her

"So why is everyone in such revealing clothes?" asked orihime

"Because why the hell not?" said everyone in the party

"Oh." said orihime but she was strangely smiling at this fact.

They started walking toward the start line where five cars were beginning to be lined up a black 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle with white highlights and undercarriage lights, The Maguari HS1 GTC in blue and white with golden undercarriage lights, a 720S Spider in just pure black, and finally (other than ichigo's car) there was a black mustang and standing next to it was dom himself aka the king of the mob.

"I thought that you would arrive quicker with that car of yours." said dom with a smirk creeping on his face

"I thought I would go easy on my friends." said Ichigo gesturing toward orihime and chad "not all my friends are like moose in that regard"

"So who are they." said Dom "you did not introduce us."

"Hi my name is orihime and that is yaustura but people call him chad." said orihime doing a little curtsy in response to dom while chad just held out his hand to shake doms which would come later

"It is nice to meet you both." said dom

"What berry head found a girlfriend," said Lettie from over in the stands making both orihime and Ichigo blush

"We just met grease head so no we are not dating," said Ichigo

"Whatever strawberry." said Lettie now moving over to dom and Ichigo before the eventual race began and held her and out for Chad and orihime to shake it "Names letter it is a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours," said Chad as he took her hand and shook it.

"Anyhow you guys should go to the bleachers it is about to get crazy over here said domino before giving a pink slip to the pherra cosplayer "and that is what I am betting."

"Rookie mistake domino." said brian coming out of his car and giving the pherra cosplayer a pink slip as well "but I know our rules and last gives up their cash."

The man in the blue car simply held his outside of the car waiting for the cosplayer to take it.

"Sure why not." said Ichigo going to his car and taking it out "I know it is a safe bet."

"Domino said it so why not oblige." said Dominic before taking out his slip and giving it to the cosplayer before whispering in her ear "and you know she dies in the show right."

"I know" she whispers back only to back up a few paces before shouting "ALL NON PARTICIPANTS LEAVE THE RANGE OF THE CARS NOW!"

And of course, everyone did while all the people that were not in cars got in there cars and started their engines.

The cosplayer shoved the pink slips in between her breasts (from what I have heard that is the safest place for women to hold stuff that is valuable) and stood right in front of the cars

"OK ARE ALL DRIVERS READY?" shouted the cosplayer

Dom, brain, the man in the blue car, domino, and Ichigo all gave her a thumbs up before putting them back in there cars.

"WE WILL BEGIN IN FIVE!"

The engines revved to a nice purr or a loud roar almost drowning out the cheers that were going on behind them.

"FOUR"

Dom took out a stick of gum opened the rapper and put it in his mouth.

"THREE"

Domino was adjusting the rear view mirror and her on board computer.

"TWO"

Brian was holding a small photo with his family before stuffing it into his shirt pocket he knows that he had to win this.

"ONE"

(Ichigo pov)

"ONE"

I was messing around with my Spotify making sure that that was working and hit play on a certain song before smirking.

"Jackpot," I said

(play: a little party never killed nobody)

"GO," said the cosplayer so far out of sight at this point it was ridiculous

I was off driving down the strip at around 100 miles an hour in a matter of seconds as I look to my right domino was in the lead for only a sec as dom passed her with ease with Brian.

As I look in my rearview I see that one car far behind us all as if he wanted to be there.

'Dude focus on the road you're in fourth right now.'

'_I know hold on_' i thought spoke

'He is only trying to help Ichigo'

'I think he knows Quincy face'

'_Anyhow why are you talking to me now of all times?_' I questioned

'We want you to come to your inner world later.'

'It is about your fate… our fate.'

'_I will meet you there_'

Meanwhile, when this conversation was going on I made it alongside dom who was in first and it was leading to the final stretch only a mile left and we could already see other cars starting the curate

'_Jackpot_'

'Jackpot indeed'

I roll down my window to see that dom did the same

"Look old timer it is time for one man to take your spot on the top," I said

"Says the guy that can't even beat me after five years." said dom taunting me

"Were dead even dom," I said, "and it is time to make this my first."

I suddenly hit the nitro button on my steering wheel boosting ahead of dom only for a second… because he did the same and we crossed the finish line together with brian and domino coming in second and third while the final car came in fourth.

After a few seconds of calming down from literally monitoring my way to the finish, I finally came out of the car and raised my arms in the air.

"FINALLY AFTER FIVE YEARS DOMINIC TORETTO HAS COME AND ME HIS EQUAL AFTER SO LONG."

I see dom out of the corner of my eye with a smile on his face giving me a slight nod

"Good job Ichi," said dom

I nodded in a sign of respect

"ICHIGO!" I hear moose yell toward me and right as I turn to look at him I see an orange blur flying toward my face

"ICHIGO YOU WERE AMAZING!" SHOUTED OIHEME

"Thanks, orihime," i said

"Hey that is what i was going to say." said moose

"Come on your both beautiful now quit fighting before the fighting starts" said Brian "but yha congrats dude."

"Thank you brian"

(no pov)

of course there were a field of congratulations from everyone around but there was something of a man with blue hair in a face mask was walking toward Ichigo a closer look at him and you would see him unsheathing a katana from his waist and he was walking straight toward Ichigo this man as the soul reapers know him is Grimmjow.

"Yo your Ichigo right," he said

"Yes I am why?" said Ichigo before being impaled be the man in blue with the sword

"I want you to meet me in Japan… the wrath of Aizen is op on this world and despite how much I want to fight you one on one this is motivation."

The man stood back and drew the sword from ichigo's body only to use it to decapitate hi executioner's style

"Goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki," said Grimmjow before bringing down his sword only for moose to get in the way of it thanks to a dive saving Ichigo allowing one of his legs to get cut off and before moose even hit the ground the man was gone

"Moose?!" said Ichigo shocked "MOOSE"

"Too much adrenaline." said moose

"Moose why did you do that," asked Ichigo

"Because I would die for you." said moose before passing out

"ICHI GET IN THE CAR WE NEED TO GET YOU GUYS TO A HOSPITAL" shouted dom

And of course, he obliged grabbing mooses leg and his body and getting in Dom's car and driving off to the nearest hospital.

'_Guys_'

'We know king'

'We're sorry'

'_I know you could do nothing about it._' thought Ichigo before saying what he was thinking in his head "I am going to give that blue bitch hell."

'Then meet us in your inner world' said one of the sides of my zanpakuto 'we have much to discuss'

_**the plot thickens and oh god I am happy to say that now because this took me ages to do and i am happy to get it out for you guys anyhow one last thing before I go this will be going into the semi-final stretch since there are seven more chapters left in the story which means I need to ask do you think that fourteen chapters are enough or no because I am willing to extend it nothing at this rate is set in stone anyhow latter fellas **_


	8. Chapter 8

ok, another chapter under my belt and first things first before I begin yes science has proved that you are able to attach a severed leg back to a humans body... I just wanted to get that out of the way beforehand but first the reviews.

Tasmania said Why not take it as far as it hoses as in don't put a limit on the story but write till it feels complete. Please do update soon though and I love it so far.

Thank you for the suggestion dude and I am glad you are enjoying it.

Cloud-chan27 said Honestly bless this. This amazing I'm so excited for the next chapter!

Thank you cloud I appreciate it.

DefendTheUndefended said This is pretty damn awesome!

Well, you sir are pretty damn awesome for allowing me to do this!

anyhow lets get to the story

**CHAPTER EIGHT: DEATH OF A CHILD, BIRTH OF A MAN**

( !# !# !# !#$# $ %!^%#%#^#$#^%$#^%$#)

"Hello master." said a woman's voice but it was distorted and she had no face

"Hello," said Ichigo walking into wherever the hell he was

It looked to be a bar of some sort but the thing was the outside of the bar was a sideways building with a city in the background the same as this very building being seen from outside in a sign of a gray gloom of clouds and the song while my guitar gently weeps was being sung on a small stage with a woman in nothing but her birthday suit

'_Likely the old man's doing_' thought Ichigo before sitting at the bar

"You know he is about to fuck her sideways right?" said a pail man with white hair and skin complimented by his black and yellow eyes wearing a mix of a bartender and soul reaper and gangster type clothing with yakata pants and a stylish white dress shirt and a black dress vest with golden chains around his arms legs and neck.

"The old man still does it I take it." said Ichigo looking toward the man with a look of sorrow even though he had a smirk on his face "funny to think that the old man is doing any of this."

"Too true king," said zangetsu pouring the poor boy a glass of ginger ale from a green can

"Thank you," said Ichigo taking a drink of the glass of ale and at that moment a different song played a song that he could not place its smooth jazz and vocals were hard to place for the boy.

"Finally." said another man this time in black and blue dress clothes with a black hat covering ichigo's view of the eyes with a cane being held in the man's hands "Ichigo I know you're grieving but we have much to discuss"

"About my Bankia I take it." said Ichigo "so old man is this your doing last time I was here this place was not like this."

"No this is your doing king." said zangetsu "your soul changed this place… and us to an extent."

"How so?" Ichigo questioned

"Well the place you were raised for this part of your life would very much effect it." said the old man "if you did not leave your old home you would still be you but you would come to spite us."

"I don't think that is possible." said Ichigo "you two literally raised me for a few months."

"He is right old man," said zangetsu

"Well it was still a concern." said the old man

"But still what did you two want to talk to me about?" said asked Ichigo

"Two things." said the old man "one we wanted to teach you about what you Bankia is able to do."

"The second one is to tell you to lighten the hell up already." said zangetsu "I do not want to hear another word out of this ass face about the fact that the music here is not right for fucking that projections brains out!"

"I did not need to hear that." said Ichigo blushing his face off '_what the hell do they do in my head?_'

"Well seriously though, while what happened to moose was bad but it is nothing that can't be fixed nowadays." said the old man "and besides even if we are inside… I hate the goddamn rain."

"While your right in how what happened can be fixed… I feel as if I could not protect him." said Ichigo tears starting to falling down his face "sometimes I feel that I should hav getting my leg got cut off today."

"Would moose want you to feel that way." said zangetsu "he listened to your words. He did not hesitate… and he said it himself he would die for you."

"I know." said Ichigo "but I still feel as if I should I have done more."

"I know you do." said the old man "but don't let it hold you down"

"Ya king, remember our words," said zangetsu

'_How could I forget._'

(flashback)

_The scene changes to reveal an 11-year-old Ichigo packing up his things trying not to wake Hiroshi with all the noise._

"_Ok that should be the last of it" Ichigo said before closing the trunk_

'_**Good just so you know if you do this there is no going back**_'

"_I know." said Ichigo "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."_

'_**Corect Ichigo now go while the time is right**_'

"_I will." said Ichigo as he left the room and made is way down the stairs of his old home only to see a light in the kitchen and a shadow it looked to be one of a young woman probably about in her early 20s from what he could tell "zangetsu scatter"_

_Suddenly Ichigo left from his body and grabbed the black katana on his back and pointed it at the lady she was tan with purple hair around the length of her body and she seemed to be looking for food or something that was in the fridge but there was one thing about her that this young Ichigo noticed… she was but naked with wounds all over he body._

"_You know it is impolite to stare." said the woman smirking but it was not a cookie smirk it was a thoughtful one_

"_Wait for your like hat and clogs?" asked young Ichigo_

"_Of course I am." said the woman before finding what she wanted... milk "you know that is really hard to find."_

"_Hiroshi always hides it," said Ichigo_

"_How cruel." said the woman "such a drink should not hide it should be drunk."_

"_Well, he does it cause he spites me," said Ichigo before dragging his body out from the stairway and putting his soul back in his body "now I need to go."_

"_Ok then." said the woman before drinking her milk drink right out of the curtain and put it back in the fridge._

"_Onee-san," said another girl making Ichigo turn to see a young black haired girl around the age of six standing one of the stairs wearing a blue nightgown, "I thought you were not going to leave tonight"_

"_Karin." said Ichigo before walking up to her and taking hold of her shoulders "you know I can't stay"_

"_This is big brothers fault isn't it," said Karin_

"_Sadly yes." said Ichigo "I will call you ok. I will call you and yuzu"_

"_But brother I want you to stay here," said Karin_

"_I want to as well but I can't." said Ichigo before hugging her tears in his eyes "I have to go."_

"_I love you one-san." said Karin hugging him back trying to hold back the tears that her eyes were making "I hope I will see you again."_

(flashback end)

"I still regret that," said Ichigo "but back on track what do I need to do to achieve my Bankia?"

"Nothing you already have achieved Bankia," said zangetsu

"Ok so how the hell do i use it?" Ichigo questioned

"Well." said the old man

[the real world three days later]

"Moose where have you been over the past couple of days?" asked Rukia

"Well the hospital." said moose before gesturing to the cast on his leg "I got my leg cut off by a madman with a sword"

"HOW THE HELL IS IT BACK ON THEN?!" shouted Toshiro

"Well the fact that modern medicine helps." said moose "and a hell of a lot of pain pills."

"Holly shit." said both Rukia and Toshiro

"Yha," said moose "but as my uncle's friend says just sew it back on and drink till you pass out then you back in the both appendage business."

"That guy must be an idiot," said Toshiro

"Oh he is but we love him like family." said moose

"Oh by the way where is Ichigo," asked orihime

"Kokura Japan." said moose almost matter factly shocking the others by him.

"WHAT!?" screamed everyone close to him including chad who never screamed

(kokura japan Kurosaki residence)

"Oh hello there how can I help you?" asked Isshin Kurosaki

"Hi I was wondering if you had any rooms to spare you see I am looking for someone and it is getting late and I have none of your country's currency so" "yes you can stay"

"Wait what," said Ichigo

"I am willing to help out with anyone that comes through my doors normally so what type of man would I be to not help a fellow like you out," said Isshin

"Thank you, sir," said Ichigo

"You are welcome." said Isshin "know if you could please tell me your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki Toretto," said Ichigo holding out his hand

"Isshin Kurosaki and welcome to our home," said Isshin taking his hand and shaking it

**_ok then this is going to be good I hope anyhow if you have any questions or criticisms please give me your advice in the comments oh and congrats to me this is my first flashback anyhow i hope you enjoy and i will see you all soon_**


	9. Chapter 9

**so you all saw the April fools thing ay... ok I did not get too far with it but I can see how you all could have been scared if I did not put the disclaimer there so yha sorry about that being repeated for hours on end but how can I help it. but anyhow onto the reviews.**

Trasmania said Okay, A.) Isshin's a Goddamn fucking idiot for not recognizing his own son... And B.) Older brother is onii-san/Nii-san or an ik I you wrote onee-san/nee-san which is elder/older sister and for FYI imouto is younger sister. But love it a little short but awesome

**Thanks for the tip dude and I actually address your first thing in this chapter so don't worry I have it covered**

**and that is it for the comments anyhow see you at the end of this and dftba (hey good ending there I should use that more)**

**CHAPTER NINE: HOLLOW KNIGHT PART ONE**

(Karin pov)

"Ichigo Kurosaki Toretto," said Ichigo holding out his hand

"Isshin Kurosaki and welcome to our home." said goat chin said Isshin taking his hand and shaking it

As goat chin came back in the kitchen with another man behind him the mysterious Ichigo and the strange thing is… he looked as if he would fit in with this family. He wore a white dress coat with a black debate shirt that was something that would be noticed at first glance like one but with a closer look it was actuality it was a Grumpy Debate Team shirt that would be disguised as a normal debate shirt with brawns chains hanging from a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black belts hanging from his hips.

"Who is the guy pops?" asked Hiroshi

"Hiroshi this is Ichigo Toretto, and he is going to be staying here for a while," said goat chin and I could tell he was going to do something I knew him all too well

'_What are you up to_' i ask in my head

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." said Ichigo bowing in front of the family of four "I hope we can get along as long as we are here in this house together."

"It will be good to have you." said yuzu getting out from her chair and grabbing an extra chair from a closet in the hall worst thing yet she had the same face that was on goat face "please sit."

"Thank you." said Ichigo taking a seat next to Hiroshi "and sorry if my Japanese is not the best yet."

"Dude you speak our language perfectly," said Hiroshi

"Thanks," said Ichigo before grabbing a spoon and scooping some rice and eating it

"So what is America like?" I ask '_this will break him_'

"It's fun there even though I am still I am still in school," said Ichigo

'_He is a high school from what I can tell._' I say to myself '_around to what onii-chan would be by now_'

"Oh really." I say "is there anything you want to go in detail about?"

"Karin, not the time," said Hiroshi

"I am a street performer and street racer," said Ichigo taking a bite of the fish this time

"I see." said Karin '_i know you know me to damn it._'

"Karin you're interrupting him while he is eating, you should stop."

'_Damn you Hiroshi_' i though

"Oh like I told you to stop when you were beating onii-san," I said

"Again with this shit." said Hiroshi standing up from his seat "why can't we have just one dinner before you start ragging on me about that bastard"

"Because it is your fault that he is gone Hiroshi"

"Enough both of you." said goat chin "your both right but no arguing about this in front of guests."

"It's fine, I recognize the fact that people have squabbles," said Ichigo

"Not like they do." said goat chin his face suddenly taking on a look of sorrow but something was off the look was not directed to us like it usually was it was aimed at Ichigo

(no pov)

After an awkward dinner situation that went on longer than it should have only two people remained at the table Isshin and yuzu drinking tea and of course to ask why what went down went down

"Otōsan about when Ichigo-san came in." said yuzu "did you recognize him?"

"Of course I did. I just knew if I overreacted something might happen." said Isshin "and besides I am surprised you even recognized him."

"Well I was trying to be subtle." said yuzu

"Well subtle or not you still recognized me." said ?

Both people turned shocked to see their guest standing right on the steps where he was six years ago about to leave and to this site yuzu charged at him and gave him a flying hug.

"I missed you Onīsan." said yuzu

"I missed you to yuzu," said Ichigo

"So question. Why did you really come back," said Isshin

"Well pops let's just say it all started when I was stabbed in the chest."

Ichigo then proceeded to talk to his real family about what happened over the past few days like with what happened with moose and his travel to this very house.

"So you are essentially in a mob war despite not being a member of the mob," said yuzu with a skeptical tone in her voice.

"Yup." said Ichigo, "I think that is what this is but this guy called his boss "lord" which I don't get."

"Maybe mafia then?" said yuzu "what about you Otōsan?"

"What did you say this bastards name was again?" asked Isshin

"Aizen," said Ichigo

**BOOM**

"What the hell was that?!" asked Ichigo

Suddenly two pairs of footsteps went down the stairs and those two people were Hiroshi and Karin

"You guys ok?" asked Hiroshi

"Yes we're fine." said yuzu "but the question is what was that?"

Karin went over to the entertainment system and turned it on and changed the channel to the news and what was seen was shocking people running from flaming buildings with giant craters where the tops were gone but the thing that shock all but one of them was the fact that there were flying people with holes in their chests wearing strange clothing and one of them a blue-haired man was writing a message on one of the walls of the building "come out Ichigo Kurosaki" was what is said

"What the hell?" asked Karin

"Guys I have not been honest with you." said Isshin "and I know you can see them."

"Dad who the hell are those guys?" asked Hiroshi

"Vastolords." was all that Isshin said

"What," asked Karin

"This is not the time." said Ichigo "Isshin take care of your family."

"What about you?!" asked Hiroshi

"I am going out there to meet one of them head-on," said Ichigo heading toward the door only to be stopped by a thud

As he turned around he saw that there were now two Hiroshi's one in his normal attire and another one with the soul reaper garb

"Better late than never I suppose." said Hiroshi before walking toward Ichigo putting one of his hands on ichigo's shoulder "I will get most of the heat off you… brother."

The whole room went silent but it was not an awkward one like you would think that it would be it was a peaceful one of acceptance even if it was slight

"Don't think for a second that I will forgive you after that," said Ichigo

"I don't expect you too," said Hiroshi

"Good." said Ichigo before walking out the door "we will be back as soon as we can."

As soon as the door was shut Karin went upstairs and came back with a glove with a flaming skull on it.

"Yuzu I need your help," said Karin

"What is it?" asked Karin

"I need you to deck me in the face with this glove on," said Karin not even in the fact that she might be joking.

"..." said yuzu "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Language," said Isshin

(in the town)

'_Where the hell is everyone?_' ichigo thought to himself as he was running through the town

"If you are worried about the townsfolk they are safe." said ?

"Thanks." said Ichigo "but I am assuming that you're here to kill me"

"Indeed." said the figure "but I am meant to change my main order"

"How so?" said Ichigo

"I am here to help." said the figure

"How can I trust you? I haven't even seen your face" said Ichigo

"You can't." said the figure "but this something you need to trust me on anyway."

"Fine then," said Ichigo

"Good now go to kukara park to find the foes you're meant to fight." said the figure

"I will but before I go you have to promise me this… if I die make sure both of my families are safe."

"I promise nothing." said the figure "because they are already safe."

"Thank you then," said Ichigo before running off in the direction of the park

"Do you think that was the right thing to do master?" asked Karin

"Of course." said the figure now getting out of the shadows only to reveal a black cat "you still know nothing about the power he possesses."

"I know… but still, he might die there," said Karin

"Then you must help him," said Yoruichi

(kukara park)

Clashes could be heard from blocks away and as Ichigo got closer he could see flames burst from the park and Hiroshi get pushed back in a burst of white dust and a man with brown hair go after him.

"Shit," said Ichigo

'Do you want us to?' asked the old man

'_Yes… you know what to do._' said Ichigo

'Indeed.' said zangetsu 'and I am ready to do it.'

"Zangetsu scatter!" commanded Ichigo before getting a burst of speed to make it to Hiroshi only to see that he had been stabbed by his own zanpakuto (which looked like a cutlass in this form) ready to be beheaded by the man in brown and white… only for Ichigo to black the slice with ease.

"What the hell," said the man

(play roundabout by yes)

Ichigo stood above Hiroshi unsheathing the giant black blade on his back and with a burst of energy making it so that his shinigami outfit was being elevated by a burst of wind only for a burst of light to be seen from under him before eclipsing him and after it was gone Ichigo looked different.

Instead of the just pure black that came with his usual soul reaper outfit, he wore a mix of a bartender and soul reaper and gangster type clothing with yakata pants and a stylish white dress shirt and a black dress vest with golden chains around his arms legs and neck (essentially the same as zangetsu).

"As I said who the hell are you?" asked the man

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki." said Ichigo "and I have come to bargain"

**holy crap the plot thickens more anyhow a few questions to be answered now yes I know I am not using the og Shiki for Ichigo and that is because of what I said the last chapter but if you need a refresher I said that Ichigo's soul has changed so put two and two together and you have that and plus I think it fits better for this Ichigo. the next point is Karin... she is indeed a soul reaper and she was trained by Yoruichi meaning she is practically the most experienced out of Ichigo and Hiroshi since she was trained by the flash goddess while Ichigo was trained by zangetsu and the old man while Hiroshi was trained by hat and clogs and other captains unintentionally (remember he had to save Rukia). anyhow I think that is all I have to say on that department but yha thank you for reading and don't forget to comment any more questions you might have and I will see you soon**


	10. THE UNCUT AND UNEDITED COLLECTION

**ok so I felt bad for not having an official chapter last week so I decided why not make another one of these to tide you guys over until the next chapter comes out sometime this week so yha. oh and before I sign off here I still am going to do the qna but I need questions in order to do that so yha submit your questions and I will answer them. so that is all for now DFTBA. also, note that this is edited it is just the title of the collection and if you have ideas for the collection title in the future well send your ideas to me**

**CCHAPTER ONE: UNBROKEN**

-Karakura Town-  
In a small candy shop there sits eight people around a round table. Seven of the eight people have their eyes on one person.  
He had blonde hair, a light green undershirt with a dark green coat over it, the atmosphere around him radiated intelligence and mystery. He just so happens to be the owner of the shop, Kiskue Urahara. He had a hat on his head that is casting a shadow on his face. His eyes and mouth are set in a frown as he watches the teen sitting across from him.  
The said teen was almost glaring back with his red angry eyes. He had on a white button-up shirt, a tie over it, and blue jeans. His hair was styled in a semi-neat fashion. The back was flattened while the front had flaming red strands going in every direction. His name was Hiroshi Kurosaki.  
To the teens left sat a teenage girl. She held her self with what obviously showed importance and grace. She had an almost Bob cut hairstyle and wore a yellow, spaghetti-strapped sundress. Her dark eyes were eyeing the blonde man with suspicion and curiosity, waiting for him to break the almost tense silence in the room. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki.  
Beside her sat a teenage guy with red hair that was tied up in a messy ponytail. He had a bandana strapped right above his eyebrows, hiding the dark ink, tribal tattoos. His eyes where suspiciously watching the shopkeeper. He had on a white shirt that, ironically, had the words, Red Pineapple, printed on it and a pair of jeans. His name is Renji Abarai.  
Beside him sat a tall, dark teen. He had dark brown hair that almost covered his eyes. He wore a school uniform a lot like Hiroshi's, the only exception being the tie. He had a necklace that held a gold ring like a charm on it, dangling from his neck. The brute's name is Chad Sado. (That's probably not right but I can't think of his name. Everyone just calls him Chad)  
Across from him sat a busty girl with long orange hair that had two flowerlike hairpins holding her hair in place. Her eyes were worried and curious with a little bit of cluelessness in them as she gazed at the shopkeeper.  
Beside her sat a boy that looked no older than ten. He had wild white hair and ice colored eyes. He wore a normal black T-shirt and jeans. He appears to be a child but his eyes held that of knowledge, leadership, and a warrior. His eyes are cold as they watch the others in the room. His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya.  
Beside him was a teenage boy with black hair that's brushed to one side. His eyes were behind square-shaped glasses. He wore a uniform similar to that of Hiroshi's and Chad's, complete with the tie. His eyes were that of a knowledgeable person. His name is Uryu Ishida.  
After a few short tense seconds, the shopkeeper spoke. "So I called you guys here because I think we could use some help in the war."  
Hiroshi grunted and rolled his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants in the room. Kiskue decided to continue. He knew that what he was going to say would anger the teen anyway.  
"Before I continue any further, Hiroshi could you answer a question for me?"  
"What?" Hiroshi snapped.  
"How many siblings do you have? And if you could name them, please?"  
Hiroshi's glare intensified as he answered through gritted teeth, "Two. Karin and Yuzu."  
"Hmmm," the shopkeeper replied as he snapped a fan open to cover his mouth as his eyes watched the teen, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"  
"No, I'm not. He is not related to me." Hiroshi replied as his glare intensified and he released killing intent towards the shopkeeper who didn't seem bothered by it.  
"You did just admit that you didn't mention someone by denying it. Either way, if you hate him or not he is who I want to get help from." He couldn't say anything else as Hiroshi slammed his hands onto the table as he jumped to his feet.  
"You will Not!"  
"If you don't agree you can leave. No one is forcing you to stay."  
Hiroshi glared at the shopkeeper as he stomped out of the room slamming every door he walked through as he left.  
"What was that about?" Renji asked as he turned his attention to the shopkeeper.  
"And what do you mean he forgot to mention a sibling?" Asked Toshiro.  
"That was about his sibling. To explain I'll have to start from the beginning. Hiroshi has a younger twin brother named Ichigo." At this, the rest of their eyes widened. "I'm sure you all know the story of what happened to Hiroshi's mother. Well Ichigo was there as well. Except Ichigo was the one who was lured first."  
"So he was-" Rukia started but cut herself off.  
"Yes, Ichigo was blamed for their mother's death by Hiroshi. Something else happened on that day besides their mother dieing. Ichigo died and left his body, but luckily the paramedics brought him back. Somehow. I witnessed them bringing him back it should have been impossible, his soul chain was cut."  
The Soul Reapers and humans eyes widened as they listened, "But that would mean that he was completely dead, how did they bring him back?!" Uryu questioned.  
"...I'm not exactly sure what happened. I watched as his soul chain reformed itself and then there were a blinding light and next thing I know the paramedics are announcing that Ichigo was alive." He let that set in before he spoke again.  
"But there is something else that I thought strange at the time. Right before the chain connected to his body, soul reaper robes appeared on him. They were only there for an instant but I'm pretty sure that they were there." The rooms occupants didn't say anything for a while.  
After a few more minutes Kiskue continued, "At first I thought I saw wrong, but I still kept an eye on him. Eventually, after about six months I saw him outside of his body, with a Zanpokuto, fighting a low level hollow. He defeated The room's occupants it and re-entered his body. It wasn't a Gigai or a dead body, it was a living, breathing human body. His body."  
"How?! How is that possible?!" Orihime asked surprise covering her features, as well as the rest of the people in the room.  
"I don't know he never told me. After a year he came to my shop, covered in bruises for some reason, he told me he knew that I had been watching him, and he somehow new I was a soul reaper. I asked him how he knew that and he just said " Zangetsu told me!" I don't know who that was until he asked if I had somewhere he could practice with Zangetsu.  
I led him to the basement and just watched him. Zangetsu turned out to be is Zanpokuto. Evidently, Zangetsu had been training him on how to be a soul reaper. Or at least that's what I gathered from the one-sided conversation."  
"One-sided?" Chad asked.  
"Yes, quite amusingly the kid knew the basics of Kido, but he talked out loud when he talked to his Zanpokuto."  
Rukia and Renji snorted and snicker at that, Toshiro had a glint of amusement in his eyes.  
"How old was he at the time?" Toshiro asked.  
"He was 11." All of there eyes widened. "He started coming over so often that he would stay here during the weekends. I couldn't figure out why his father didn't seem to care and that his older brother hated him. Well that's till I found him being beaten up by Hiroshi. Hiroshi didn't even see me when he left.  
It took hours for me to finally get the answer out of Ichigo. Hiroshi hated him and blamed him for their mother's death, and probably still does. His father hasn't noticed because all his focus was on his daughters and a dead wife. "  
Orihime's hand flew to her mouth as tears started falling from her eyes, the rest of the teens had wide eyes that were filled with anger and surprise.  
"When he was twelve he came here one day and thanked me and apologized. I didn't know why at the time but he left the next day. I couldn't find him anywhere. Isshin didn't seem to notice and Hiroshi seemed happy about it."  
A bang was heard as Renji's fist collided with the table, "I've always hated that idiotic Hiroshi, but this is over the edge."  
"Yes and I thought so as well. Ichigo would call every once and a while but would never say if he was coming back to Karakura or not so I don't bring it up. He is happy where he is and he deserves that much."  
"...So what do you want us to do?" Asked Uryu.  
"Well since he is a strong fighter now, and there is no way Hiroshi could match him, and with the threat of the Espada on the horizon we would need his help. I want you seven to go to his school as students, become his friends and try to persuade him to help in the war."  
"Why can you ask him?" Toshiro questioned, "You did say that he calls you every once and a while."  
"Yes he does but he won't come if just one person asks, much less me."  
They sweat dropped at that, "That actually makes sense." Rukia said.  
"I already asked Soutaicho for permission so all I need is your agreement to go."  
"I'll go," Renji said, followed by the others agreeing. "Are we going to tell Hiroshi?"  
"Let's not tell that jerk. I'd rather not deal with that idiot." Chad responded only to receive around on nods.  
"Alright, I guess I should tell you a little bit about him. Ichigo goes to Greenville Institute, has orange hair and brown eyes, and has two hobbies."  
The teens in the room raised their eyebrows as they watched Kiskue pull out a little computer, "This is one of them. Who knows of a street dancing group called The Mob?"

**CHAPTER TWO: 93 MILLION MILES**

It should be kinda easy to figure out which person is Ichigo in the video from the description and the guy in the passenger seat is going to be Moose. They swapped outfits. So Ichigo is the one driving but dances and wears what the guy in the passenger seat at the beginning of the video is.

-Renji's POV-  
It's been a week since Kiskue told us about Ichigo. We are in LA where Ichigo currently is. His school is weird its named Greenville Institute but it's not even in Greenville. Whatever. We are going to be there as students tomorrow, but right now we are on a street that Kiskue told us to be on at a certain time so we are here.  
He wouldn't tell us why we are here but we came anyway. We memorized what Ichigo looked like from a picture he sent Kiskue of him and his friend.  
We are currently observing everything looking for something out of the ordinary.  
The only thing strange is that older cars have been pulling into the street and stop blocking traffic. Wait.  
I scanned my eyes over the drivers in the cars. I did a double take on one car. It was a black convertible, the driver had orange hair just like Ichigo. He was wearing a red and black baseball hat and a thin gray shirt that was open in the front.  
Next to him sat a teen with long curly brown hair that had on a black had that was on backward and a white T-shirt with a plaid open shirt over it.  
I touched Rukia's shoulder and pointed to them. Soon all of our attention was on them. Ichigo turned and said something to the other guy before he smirked and hit the steering wheel seven times.  
Thats seemed like the signal for something because a car suddenly cut off all of the rest of the cars, music started playing and people started pouring out of all the older cars.  
(Watch video because that's what they did)  
When it was over we were amazed. Ichigo along with the guy he was with before darted back to the Black convertible, they jumped over the doors and darted off in the car, and drove off. We suddenly heard sirens in the distance and we decided to follow them.  
Orihime, Uryu, and Chad decided to go back to the flat, we agreed and put mod souls in our Gigai before flying through the sky and hovering above the car that Ichigo was driving.  
We kept quiet to listen to their conversation.  
"Oh, man Ichi! That rocked!"  
"No kidding Moose. I told ya you were worried for nothing."  
"Oh, yea whatever. I think your the one that should be more worried or at least nervous."  
"Oh yea why?"  
"One word...Dom."  
"Oh, yea," Ichigo said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Yea I probably should. I forgot to tell him we were performing today."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Seriously! You have to yell?"  
"Yes, I have to yell if it will get some sense into ya. You already know that he doesn't like you dancing and you forget to tell him!" The guy, Moose, started talking at rapid fire.  
"Moose...Moose...MOOOOSSSSE!" Said kid just shut his mouth and looked at Ichigo.  
"I'll deal with it alright. Besides he never stays mad for long...sometimes... Ok, I think I might just have him kick my ass in the race tomorrow."  
"Wait that's tomorrow?"  
"Bipolar much?"  
"Shut up."  
"Hahaha yes, it's tomorrow. You comin'?"  
"When have I ever missed a race of yours."  
"Good point. We're here." Ichigo responded as he pulled the car to a stop inside a warehouse near the school grounds.  
"Huh, oh yea. We are."  
"Really," Ichigo said under his breath he pulled the keys out and threw them to Moose as he jumped over the door out of the car and went over to a different car.  
This car was solid black with two small white lines on the bottom of the car on the doors. He opened the door and sat down in it and turned it on. It roared to life and orange undercarriage lights came on. He smirked as he looked back to his friend.  
"You wanna come, check out if there are any drifts going on today?"  
"...You know I'd die before I got in that car with you but I got nothing better to do." He responded as he jumped in the passenger seat. Ichigo sweat dropped and rolled his eyes before shutting the door and driving off.  
We looked at each other before started to head back to the flat, where Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were waiting.

-Ichigo's POV-  
As I drove off I felt the three soul Reapers go the other direction. Good. I didn't get a look at them because I'm not sure why they are here, but their ruitsu felt like two luetinents and one Captain. Great just perfect. Sarcasm really big here.  
"Who do you think they were?" Moose asked.  
I almost forgot he could feel spirits.  
"I don't know. They were Soul Reapers that's for sure. But I don't know what that want. I'll look tonight."  
"Just be careful."  
"Of course."

I watched Moose go to his flat. We had found four races, I won all four and then I treated Moose to lunch which was going to our favorite pizza place.  
Once he entered and waved I drove off and towards home. I hope Dom won't be too mad at me for forgetting to tell him about this morning.  
I drive into the driveway and parked. This place may be old and worn but its home. Dominic found me on my thirteenth birthday with his sister, now also my sister, Mia. They then took me in and have raised me for five years. They taught me how to race and I picked it up fast. I work with Dom in the shop fixing cars with him.  
I will never forget my birth family but as far as I'm concerned Dom, Mia, Letty, Brian, and Jack are my family.  
Brian and Mia got married three years ago, and Letty and Dom married two years ago. Mia and Brian had Jack three years ago and Letty is pregnant with Dom's first child.  
I pulled the key out and put it back around my kneck. What? This car is my baby who says I can't keep the key on a chain around my neck.  
I locked my car before walking inside. Dom was sitting at the table working on a part for one of his cars. I know he is a little mad because he didn't even look up when I came in.  
I took a deep breath before walking over and sitting across from him. He didn't even look up he just kept working.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"It honestly slipped my mind. I was going to tell you."  
"You know I don't like you street dancing."  
"I know but its something I'm good at and like doing."  
"Yes and I'm fine with that but I can't protect you out there."  
"I know, but I can take care of myself."  
"I know you can, but if you're caught-"  
"My record that was whipped clean might come up. I know but we watch each other backs out there. The first mention of cops and we are gone."  
"Fine. Just be careful and tell me next time."  
"I will." Suddenly the back door flew open and we both turned to look.  
Jack spotted us and ran forward. "UNCLE ICHI! UNCLE DOM!" He yelled.  
"Hey, little man/buddy." I and Dom said in unison.  
Jack glomped Dom before jumping down and hugging his little arms around my neck.  
Mia came in after him and gave Dom a kiss on the cheek and watched as Jack released my neck and settled down in my lap. "Hey, Mia," I said to her as she sat down. "Where's Brian?"  
"He went to go get some hamburger meat for tonight."  
"Let me guess your orders?" I asked.  
She playfully punched my arm I as laughed.  
"So your performance this morning has got over 556 views on YouTube already."  
"Really?! They didn't waste time in posting it." I responded.  
"No, they didn't." She rolled her eyes as she said that.  
We continued to make small talk while we waited for Brian to get back. I can help but worry a little. I don't know why but I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. I might have something to do with those Soul Reapers but they also might be here to prevent whatever it is.  
My family doesn't know about Soul Reapers or Hollows and I want to keep it that way. I don't want to put them in danger.

**CHAPTER THREE: DONT STOP THE MUSIC**

(play: Please don't stop the music by Rihanna)

-Ichigo's POV-  
My morning started out with an ace fail.  
First of my alarm went off later than I wanted it to, so I couldn't help Dom in the shop this morning, I skipped breakfast, picked up moose and we headed to school.  
We made it to class right before the bell rang, much to our relief, and then the teachers seemed to be mad at me for some reason. I have no clue why.  
I have been feeling anxious all morning and I can't find the reason why. I might have to drive out and do that again (not perverted! If u thought it was than shame on u and ur dirty mind. ).  
I was pretty much zoning out while the teacher rambled about out school festival. Honestly this is math class. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT A FESTIVAL THAT IS BEING PREPARED BY THE HISTORY CLASS!?  
"-Now on the last issue we have three extange students joining us today. Come in." Really?! She made them wait till after she was done with her rant?!  
On cue the door opened and a short teen girl with back hair that drained her face walked in, behind her was a teen guy that was a little taller than the girl, with white hair and calculating blue eyes (Toshiro is a little taller in this), behind his was a taller guy with bright red hair tied back, he had tattoos on his face and arms. Behind him was a girl that had long light brown hair and a big chest, next was a slender guy with black hair and glasses, the last one was a really tall, tan and  
I zoned out after taking the three seconds to look them over, I don't have to get there names now, Moose will just tell me them later. Honestly he gossips more than a girl. I glanced out the window and frowned. Clouds where gathering, fan freakin tastic.  
I snapped back to the teacher when I heard what she said next. "-Ichigo Torreto can show you around today, Torreto raise your hand." I held back a groan and did what she asked. All six sets of eyes came to me, something wasn't right in how they saw me. Your not supposed to look at a stranger with recognition.  
I put my hand down as the teacher told them where their seats where. I folded my arms and put my head on them on the desk as I waited for the teacher to start the lesson.  
It's not like I'm a eventual drop-out student, I just know the material already. That's probably why the teachers hate me. They know I'm not paying attention, but they can't humiliate me when they ask/demand that I answer a question, because I always get it right.  
I sometimes fall asleep in class too, and apparently the teachers used to throw chalk at me but I would catch it in mid-air and send it back to them. Moose told me that the first time I did it every one thought I was really awake but discovered that I wasn't, after the first month the teachers got smarter and Moose says that they don't throw anymore chalk at me anymore.  
I wouldn't know.  
I glanced over when I felt eyes on me, Moose gave me an apologetic smile, as the new students passed my seat and sat in the back. I looked back to the front but put my hand against my arm, and flipped him a bird, not in the air because I definitely don't want detention again.  
He rolled his eyes before looking back towards our nag of a teacher. I sighed before looking back out the window. In the distance I heard a faint shriek or roar of agony. I sighed.  
A storm is coming.

I ended up falling asleep in class. That's not surprising though, I was up a good bit of the night searching for those Shinigami. I couldn't find them though which was irritating.  
They most likely had sealers on that block their ruitsu and where in a Gigai, great. Now they could be anywhere. Crap.  
I woke up a few seconds before the bell rang like always and sat up. I looked to Moose to see him rolling his eyes at me. Once the Bell rang I stood, threw my backpack over my shoulder, and motioned for Moose to follow me.  
The other people in the class flew out like the devil was on their heels, to the cafeteria and where ever. I walked to the six grouped people in the back of the class, with Moose not too far behind me.  
"Anyways, I'm Ichigo Torreto, this is Moose, and Welcome to Greenville high, since I'm the one supposed to be showing you around for the first day, is there anything you want to know?" I asked as me and Moose sat in the two vacant seats in front of them, facing sideways while watching them.  
"Thank you and yea we have...some questions, but we should introduce ourselves. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, this is Renji Abarai," she said as she pointed to the red head, "Toshiro Hitsugaya," pointed the the white haired boy, "Uryu Ishida," pointed to the guy with glasses, "Orihime Inoue," pointed to the busty girl, "and Chad Sado. Nice to meet you." That smile is way to forced.  
"Nice to meet you. So what's your questions." Moose replied. I'm am so glad he helps with newcomers. I always seem to have to be the one to show them around.  
"We where wondering what clubs the school has?" Toshiro supplied.  
"Are you looking for any pacific ones?" I asked.  
"Well, how about, dance clubs, the sports ones, and the mechanic ones?" Renji answered. Strange I'm apart of all of those.  
"U-uh yea we have them depending on which dance you do, street or ballet, they meet at different times but I'm sure you could join. Same thing with the sports." I answered.  
"Cool thank you!" The unusually bubbly Orihime replied.  
Not much happens after that. They asked a few more questions and asked about a few more clubs, it was a little funny when Orihime asked about a cooking class, the rest of them paled for some reason and paled even more when I told her that there wasn't a cooking club, but a cooking class. That we all had to take.  
Eventually we moved to the roof top eat other lunches and I discovered why they where so pale. HER FOOD IS A FREAKIN SCIENCE EXPERIMENT!  
We were making all idol small talk till my phone rang. Every one quieted and looked to me as I pulled it out and looked at who it was after reading it I looked to Moose, "Its Dom." I said as I stood up and left the roof to stand in the empty stairwell. I answered and held it up to my ear.  
"Hey."  
"Hey Ichi. Sorry to call you now but I need you to do me a favor."  
"Anything."

"Dom?"  
"It's nothing Ichi. Could you...run by Jamison's?"  
"...Y-yes anything for ya...But could you tell me why again do we keep contact with that Teme?"  
"You already know why. And I wouldn't be asking you to run by there if I could help it. I just can't leave the shop today. Three people brung in their cars this morning and they want them done by tonight. Everyone else has the day off and I don't want to call anyone in because-"  
"It's alright. Besides they deserve a day off at least. I can get them, don't worry about that. How's this once I get back I'll help you with the cars then we will go to the races and we can bet on who pays for dinner. Sound good?"  
He chuckled, "You better keep that promise, of making the bet."  
"Promise."  
"Alright. Thank you for doing it. I gotta go."  
"Yea seya."  
"And Ichi."  
"Yea."  
"Be careful."  
"I will."  
"...Seya."  
"Seya."

**CHAPTER FOUR: BREAKING THE HABIT**

Moose watched his best friend walk off with a little bit of worry. Dom never calls Ichigo during school hours unless it's an emergency.  
Moose's attention was drawn to the others when Rukia broke the silence. "S~oo who's Dom?"  
Moose looked at her before replying, "Dom is the one who got Ichi off the streets." He started as he grabbed his sandwich and started eating it, not really caring if he made eye contact with the group.  
"And later on took him in. He's a good guy once you get used to him, and get past his ruff exterior. To Ichi their brothers, Ichi helps Dom in the shop...along with other things." He mumbled the last part thinking it went unheard.  
Little did he know that the Shinigami in front of him picked it up with their trained hearing.  
Suddenly the door to the stairwell opened and Ichi came and sat beside Moose again.  
"Well?"  
"Eh, just wants me to do an errand for him."  
Moose smirked, "He doesn't want you to go get Letty something does he?"  
Ichigo glared with no heat at him, "Oi! She is not that bad...ok yes she is."  
He changed his answer at Moose's deadpan look.  
"NOT THAT BAD!? The woman had you go across town one night to get her Fritule* only for you to come back with it to change her mind!" Moose snapped with wide eyes and a smirk.  
"That wasn't entirely her fault! Some of that was Dom's for even mentioning the food! He was totally planning on sending Brian to get them except I drew the short straw...I swear on my life, that BAKA is cheating at it somehow." Ichigo deadpanned as he stole Moose's extra Gatorade be jumped away from Moose as Moose lunged to get it back.  
"Really! Give it back." Moose said as he stood up to reach the standing Ichigo if needed.  
Only then did the Shinigami realize that Ichigo was actually taller than Moose by a couple of inches. "Nahuh you got to get it yourself." Ichigo replied with a smirk as he shook the bottle.  
Moose rolled his eyes before smirking. Moose lunged towards Ichigo only for Ichigo to avoid him by jumping into the air and landing ontop of the gate pole in a crouch.  
"Come on." Moose whined.  
"No. Get it yourself, its been too~ long." Ichigo replied suggesting something. Moose sighed an agitated sigh before pulling his sleeve back to look at the time.  
"Ok, the Bell rings at 1:00 and it's 12:35 that means we have 30minutes."  
"Awesome. If you can get it back before bell then you can have it back if not I get to keep." Moose nodded and Ichigo smirked.  
He jumped to his feet as Moose jumped onto the railing.  
He darted down it with practiced ease as Moose followed him with equal skill. They both where smiling as they forgot about the little group watching them with interest and curiosity.  
Ichigo jumped from the railing to the roof of the stairwell and flipped off it as Moose followed doing the same moves a little slower that Ichigo had.  
Ichigo scaled across the roof in record time and then jumped onto a crate and over the gate railing landing with a roll before taking off again across the roof of the school. Moose followed without hesitation and chased after the orange haired teen.  
The Shinigami looked at each other with raised brows before shrugging.  
"That Dom person again. Kiskue didn't mention him." Uryu spoke.  
"It might be possible that Kiskue doesn't know about him." Orihime supplied. The Shinigami where skeptical bit accepted it.  
"We will have to find out more about him later. We will follow Torreto after he leaves school today." Toshiro, the leader, ordered.  
"Hai."

Ichigo was chatting with his friend Moose about any and everything at the moment as they walked out of the school.  
Ichigo bumped fists with him as they parted ways. Ichigo went to his unique convertible and jumped in over the door.  
He noticed that the Shinigami where following him again but he didn't want them knowing that he knew they where there so he ignored them till he could get somewhere secluded and alone to deal with them.  
At least he knows now that they are following him and not Moose.  
He started the car and drove off down the street his followed not to far behind.  
He drove for a while in silence before turning his radio on. The song Breaking the Habit by Linking Park started playing.  
He smirked and rolled his eyes at the irony. Before simply deciding he didn't care and ignoring it as he drove.  
Soon he had arrived at a small rundown shop. He turned the car off and glared at the shop before sighing and getting out slamming the car door in the process.  
He walked over to the closed garage door and grabbed the handle before pulling it as hard as he could slamming it open in the process.  
"Geeze don't break it! I just got it fixed from last time!" A voice from inside the garage yelled.  
Ichigo rolled his eyes out of annoyance before looking and spotting the only person in the garage besides him.  
He walked over, folding his arms as he did, and set a foot on the scoreboard the man was laying on to get under the car. He pulled him out with his foot and glared as the man's face came into view.  
He was tanned and had a five-o' clock shadow on his face with a messy mop of black hair on his head. He had blue eyes permanently set in an angry scowl.  
"Jamison."  
"Torreto."  
"Where are they."  
"I'm not going to tell you unless you give me at least another expression besides a angry scowl. Come on lighten up its been what a year?"  
With every word he said Ichigo's anger rose and he was releasing a murderous aroura before he even noticed and reeled it in.  
"Light up. LIGHTEN UP!? YOU EXPECT ME TO LIGHTEN UP AFTER YOU ALMOST KILLED DOM AND BRIAN!? IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IRS BEEN A YEAR! THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU HURT THEM BADLY ENOUGH FOR THEM TO BE LAID UP IN THE HOSPITAL FOR HALF A MONTH!" Ichigo yelled to him his voice echoing as black appeared in the white part of his eyes.  
"Oh come on they didn't stop me! And besides Dom doesn't care anymore!"  
"I am not Dom, I will never forgive you for putting them in that much pain and vulnerability for that long. You knew. YOU KNEW! What would happen if some wet behind the ears, or academy cop found them. And you should know why they didn't fight back when you tryed to kill them. Any time ANY TIME they could wipe the floor with you. They didn't because you where the one they counted as family along with the rest of us.  
They believed you would change they believed in YOU! Only to have it thrown in their faces by you deciding that they needed to be ran over by a car." Ichigo glared and wanted to pound the guy into next week so badly but knew that if he did it would cause problems for Dom.  
Jamison rolled his eyes simply not caring about what Ichigo had said, but admitted in his mind with a satisfaction that it was all true.  
"Whatever. They don't matter to me anymore. Seriously I didn't expect them to survive."  
Ichigo's glared and murderous aroura increased by tenfold and all the glass shattered inside the garage.  
Jamison started glaring then, "Hey now I got to replace all that! You know what they're over there. Vet them and leave before you break something else I have to replace!" Jamison yelled and pointed to a box in a corner.  
Ichigo walked over to it, picked it up, and started to leave. Once he got to his car he threw the box in the backseat before getting in and speeding off. His anger fueling him.  
Only one though was running threw the group of Shinigami's heads.  
'What is going on?'

**CHAPTER FIVE: CENTURIES**

-Ichigo's POV-  
Argh! I really really want his dead. What be did was unforgivable. Dom may never be able to hate him for long but I will always hate him.  
And I will with good reason.  
I can still hear Letty's and Mia's screams when we found them echoing in my ears. The screeching of my cars tires as I had tryed to follow that car.  
That pure white car. Jameson's car.  
About a year ago Dom helped him off the streets like he had helped alot of us. Jamison had quickly become one of the family, only for some drug runners to be holding us at gunpoint a few weeks later because they needed money and wanted the best racers in the city to win it for them. If we refused they were going to shoot Mia.  
Worst of all Jamison was the one who led them to us.  
We had given them the money after we had won it and as a goodbye present Jamison decides to run Brian and Dom over with his pure white corvette.  
They were layed up in the hospital for a month. Dom was in a coma for 3 of those weeks, and Brian couldn't speak for the entire month.  
The whole time they were in the hospital I was worried for their safety. Even though our records where whipped clean that doesn't mean that the majority of the cops out there have a grudge against us.  
Luckily Sarge heard about if and made his way over. Even though he is a cop, me and Dom both kinda consider him a little bit as family and I think his thoughts are around the same area. He had stopped the wet behind the ears cops from taking Dom to a prison's hospital while he was still in a coma, and Brian to a cell.  
I was never more thankful to him.  
When Dom woke up he had forgiven Jamison after a week and a half. 'He is still family always will be.'  
I had gotten angry with him that day and left in a rage. I went on a rampage in my soul for killing hollows.  
30,456,798. After 30,456,798 hollows I still was able to calm down. I went back to where Dom was and apologized to him for getting angry, he just smiled at me.  
Sometimes I think he is to kind for his own good.  
I sighed and looked to the time on the dashboard. Seeing as it was an hour and a half since I left school, I decided to pick up the pase a little.  
I sped up weaving around cars and passing by green lights a split second before they turn red.  
I still feel the Shinigami following me. I need to get answers for why they are here.  
But I can't do that now. Looking away from the road, still weaving in and out between other cars, I picked up my phone and dialed Dom.  
After 2 rings he picked up.  
"Hey."  
"Hey Dom. I'm on my way back home."  
"Good. Did everything go alright?"

"Ichigo."  
"Yea. It went fine Dom. I got the parts. Though he is going to have to replace all the glass in his garage."  
He sighed, "Ichi."  
"I know, I know. Not the smartest thing. If he starts hitting on you for money for it I'll pay it. Nothing to worry about, just a little slip up."  
"...Alright. Again I'm sorry for making you go over there to get them."  
"Don't worry about it. I agreed to get them anyways."  
He hummed over the phone and I could hear childish laughter in the background. "Brian, Mia, and Jack are still there?"  
"No. Brian and Mia went out for a while left Jack with Uncle Dom. Right now he is asking to talk to you." I could hear the smile on his face.  
I smiled, "Give him the phone."  
A beard some shuffling before a childish voice came though, "Uncle ICHI!"  
"Hey little man! Whatcha doin'?"  
"Playing with my cars!"  
"Really! That's awesome little man! Which is you favorite today?"  
"The mustan'!" He said not quite pronouncing it correctly.  
I fake pouted, "Oh man. It's not the Tron this time. I bet Uncle Dom is pouting just like me."  
He giggled I heard Dom chuckle. "Hey Jack you excited to watch your Uncle's beat you dad in the race tonight?"  
He giggled as he replied, "Nahah! Daddy's gonna win! Then you and Uncle Dom and Aunt Letty will have to get the pizza for me, and mommy, and daddy!"  
"We'll see about that little man. Either way someone's gonna get your pizza so you have nothing to worry about." I replied chuckling.  
"Hehehehe Yea!"  
"Hey Jack how about when I get there I give you a ride."  
"YEA!" He sounds so excited for a ride on my shoulders.  
"Alright I'm almost there so can you give the phone back to Uncle Dom?"  
"Ok!...Here Uncle Dom! Uncle Ichi is almost home!"  
"Thanks buddy...Ichi?"  
"I'm here."  
"Good. You know your going to have to keep that promise?"  
"Yea I know. I pulling in know so I'll let you go."  
"Alright." I hung up and pulled the keys out of the ignition.  
I grabbed the box and shut the door behind me. I got to the garage to see Dom having his head inside the car. I leaned on it and looked at what he was doing.  
"UNCLE ICHI!" I heard Jack yell and run up to me from the backyard.  
"Hey little man." I said as he lifted his arms up. I picked him up and put him on my shoulders, "You have a good day today?"  
"Yep! I even helped Uncle Dom!"  
"Yep, you did. Big help too." Dom said he probably just brung him tools but hey whats the harm and sugar coating it.  
"That's awesome Jack! You want this?" I said holding out a dumdum lollipop for him.  
He smiled and took it popping into his mouth after the wrapper was gone. Dom and I chuckled.  
"You know Mia is gonna get you for spoiling him."  
"Oh what's the harm, besides you are just as bad."  
"No comment." It was my turn to laugh as he went back to working.  
I watched him for a second and eyed a scar on his neck from when the incident with Jamison happened.  
And all I could think of was bow I wasn't able to protect them.

**CHAPTER SIX: LEGO HOUSE**

-Ichigo's POV-  
My attention was snapped from the scar when I heard Dom start to talk to me as he wiped his hands off on a dirty rag.  
"So how many vultures circle the fox?" To anyone else but me, Mia, Brian, Dom, and everyone else that was with us in Brazil (during Fast Five) it would sound completly insane and make absolutely no sense but for us its different.  
It turns out that Dom and Mia are somehow kids of a old Shinigami that died way before they were teens. Dom and Mia can't access any Shinigami abilities but that doesn't mean that they can't feel and see ghosts, hollows, and my pursuers, Shinigami.  
Brian gained the ability to see them, but not sense them, from being around us to long. The others in our family know about it and some can sense them, but not see them. They know when we make a sentence like that it is referring to a spiritual being.  
The meaning in what he said was: 'how many Shinigami do I have following me?' I'm a fox in his opinion because of my hair. Well that actually came from Jack first and he teases me about it but, what the hell.  
I rolled my eyes in fake annoyance, "4 Dom. Annoyingly they haven't gone for their meal yet and are lingering letting the meat get ripe." '4 followers. They haven't confronted me yet, that may give me time to learn about them.'  
"Well to bad the fox became roadkill. Real shame." He said as he leaned against the car watching Jack play with his car pretending it could fly. 'Be. Careful.'  
"Oh I'm sure the fox knows that." 'I know and I will be.' I replied as I lifted Jack off my shoulders and onto the floor. He took off into the backyard to play in the grass.  
"So where is Letty." I asked.  
"I'm right here mandarin." I heard a female voice say from the door. I looked in that direction to see the pregnant Letty making her way to us. Mandarin is her nickname for me, again because of my hair.  
I SWEAR SHE IS THE ONLY ONE TO GET AWAY WITH CALLING ME THAT!  
"Hey, Grease Head." And that's my nickname for her. It's funny actually of how that became her nickname, when I met her her hair was covered in grease from a car engine. It was close to when I was picked up by Mia and Dom.  
The first thing I said when I saw her was Grease Head. And I actually said it on complete accident.  
She rolled her eyes and playfully punched my shoulder as I smirked. She then went over and kissed Dom. I made a fake puking sound, "Ugh. Guys get uh room."  
"Shut the hell up." Letty glared with no real heat and Dom smirked. He enjoys that side of her way to much. Freaking sadist. "So Moose coming tonight?"  
"When has he ever missed one? I'm going to pick him up when we head to them." I replied to Letty's question.  
"Good. I haven't seen the walking stick in a while." I rolled my eyes, before turning my head towards the driveway as Brian and Mia pulled up. Jack heard the car and darted over to us to wait for his parents.  
"MOMMY! DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY!" He repeated. Brain shut the car off and got out. As soon as he did Jack shot to him and latched around his leg. Brian chuckled as he picked him up. Mia walked over to them, gave Jack a kiss them joined us.  
"So ready to get beat tonight, Brian?" I smirked as I teased.  
He rolled his eyes and smirked, "I know that question was not directed at me."  
"Oh it definitely was but it also applies to you Ichigo." Dom said as he smirked as well.  
The girls in the group sighed and rolled there eyes as they started talking into their own chatter, walking towards the house.  
"Putting that aside. I heard you went by his place." Brian said looking towards me. He never said Jamison's name around Mia or Letty. The hated it so none of us said his name around them.  
I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "Uh yea. A few shattered glass materials but I'm going to pay for it if he starts hitting either one of you up for money."  
"How much is a few?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Uhh. Let's say hypothetically it was everything made out of glass in his shop." I muttered in annoyed guilt. I'm glad I did it! Buts that's why I'm feeling guilty too. Dom and Brian font like it when I 'accidentally ' say damaging his nose by breaking it when my hand slips.  
Brian stared at me with a deadpan expression, "Really? Well I give up on trying." He finnaly said turning to Dom I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch. "Hey guys we got 10 minutes before the race." I said as I started heading towards my car that was parked behind the garage, the one I only use for racing.  
"Hm, yea so why are you leaving now? We can make it there in 40 seconds flat." Brian asked.  
"Yea, but I want to take my time in picking up Moose. Ceya guys later!" I replied as I started up my car and pulled out. It was a nice car.  
A gray Venom FS with blue tire rims and undercarriage lights. I sped down the road turning the radio up almost full blast. I was sure that outside you would be able to hear it. This car may be a Venom FS but I have modified the inside of it so much it minds well be a different car.  
I slowed once I got close to Moose's apartment. I raised an eyebrow as I saw him standing and leaning against a tree talking to two of the new transfer students. I could still feel the others following me and it kept nagging at my mind that I should find out what they wanted.  
I shook my thoughts from my head as I switched off the radio and pulled up next to the three. I got out and walked up next to Moose. The transfer students were the Mexican guy and busty girl. Chad and Celahime or something.  
What do they want?

**CHAPTER SEVEN: DIE FOR YOU**

(Moose PoV)  
It was about 20 minutes before the time Ichigo had told me he would pick me up, so I went down stairs and to the curb. I had sat down next to the tree leaning on it when I heard two pairs of footsteps.  
I looked to the direction they were coming from to see two of the transfer students running down the street.  
The busty girl, Orihime, and the Mexican, Chad. Orihime was carrying a bag with her.  
"Moose!" She yelled.  
I stood up once they got closer. "Hey, Chad, Orihime. What are you guys doing here?"  
She lit up and started digging through her bag, she pulled out a familiar notebook.  
"You left this at school! We figured we could bring it to you. Since tomorrow is Saturday." She said as she handed it over.  
I took it and flashed her a grateful smile, "Thanks."  
"No problem! So what are you waiting on?"  
"Ichigo actually. He's picking me up to take me to a race." I said that without thinking

"What race?" asked orihime

I suddenly paled at what i she said i mean sure it was my big mouth that made her ask that but still.

"Shit" i mumbled as i face palmed

"What's wrong." asked orihime coming over to my side

"I said that ichigo was taking me to a race." i said trying my best to not let the cat out of the bag

"Well we know from a few friends that you and ichigo are street racers." said chad his face still as blank as ever

"Well yha but who the hell told you in the first place." i asked looking at chad with the widest eyes i could muster

"Who told who?" asked ichigo

I turn toward ichigo to see he is sitting on the hood of his car

'Man i need to give that thing a paint job' i thought is i got closer to him

"They know about our races." i said

"Yup" said chad while orihime was smiling under the shadows of the mexican giant

"Well why not." said ichigo "if they know that is fine but the question is can they handle it."

"Handle what?" asked me chad and orihime at the same time

"The exhilaration of what they are going to see." said ichigo

"I take it as get in the car." said orihime

{[(NO POV) PLAY CANDY SHOP] location the mob}

"Welcome to the mob" said ichigo

The scene reveles a party like area with cars everywhere each one in different colors and types with people dancing around and on to of the cars with disco lights illuminating the field of people in different colors and the main attraction was going on at the end of it with cones lining street corners and people in cars about to drive off with a woman in a pyrrha nikos cosplay counting down to the beginning of the race.

"Wow." was all that chad and orihime could say

"Yha this place has that in spades." said mosse turning toward there gusts "wow factor"

"Yo ichigo wat up fool." said a domino themed girl with a face with domino tattoos on her face

"Nuthen much domino whats up with you?" asked ichigo

"Nuthin but damn noobs over here." said domino before taking out 50 pink slips and a fifty dollar bill "but those cars will sell nicely."

"I bet they will." said mousse

"Who is the nice hunk of man?" asked domino

"That is chad a friend of ours and the lady in orange is orihime." said ichigo

"Hello and welcome to the mob." said domino before motioning the group to follow her

"So why is everyone in such revealing clothes?" asked orihime

"Because why the hell not?" said everyone in the party

"Oh." said orihime but she was strangely smiling at this fact.

They started walking toward the start line where five cars were beginning to be lined up a black 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle with white highlights and undercarriage lights, The Maguari HS1 GTC in blue and white with golden undercarriage lights, a 720S Spider in just pure black, and finally (other than ichigo's car) there was a black mustang and standing next to it was dom himself aka the king of the mobb.

"I thought that you would arrive quicker with that car of yours." said dom with a smirk creeping on his face

"I thought i would go easy on my friends." said ichigo jestoring toward orihime and chad "not all my friends are like moose in that regard"

"So who are they." said dom "you did not introduce us."

"Hi my name is orihime and that is yaustura but people call him chad." said orihime doing a little curtsy in response to dom while chad just held out his hand to shake doms which would come later

"It is nice to meet you both." said dom

"What berry head found a girlfriend." said lettie from over in the stands making both orihime and ichigo blush

"We just met grease head so no we are not dating." said ichigo

"Whatever strawberry." said lettie now moving over to dom and ichigo before the eventual race began and held her and out for chad and orihime to shake it "Names lettie it is a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours," said Chad as he took her hand and shook it.

"Anyhow you guys should go to the bleachers it is about to get crazy over here said domino before giving a pink slip to the pherra cosplayer "and that is what i am betting."

"Rookie mistake domino." said brian coming out of his car and giving the pherra cosplayer a pink slip as well "but i know our rules and last gives up there cash."

The man in the blue car simply held his outside of the car waiting for the cosplayer to take it.

"Sure why not." said Ichigo going to his car and taking it out "I know it is a safe bet."

"Domino said it so why not oblige." said Dominic before taking out his slip and giving it to the cosplayer before whispering in her ear "and you know she dies in the show right."

"I know" she whispers back only to back up a few paces before shouting "ALL NON PARTICIPANTS LEAVE THE RANGE OF THE CARS NOW!"

And of course everyone did while all the people that were not in cars got in there cars and started their engines.

The cosplayer shoved the pink slips in between her breasts (from what i have heard that is the safest place to for women to hold stuff that is valuable) and stood right in front of the cars

"OK ARE ALL DRIVERS READY?" shouted the cosplayer

Dom, brain, the man in the blue car, domino, and Ichigo all gave her a thumbs up before putting them back in there cars.

"WE WILL BEGIN IN FIVE!"

The engines revved to a nice purr or a loud roar almost drowning out the cheers that were going on behind them.

"FOUR"

Dom took out a stick of gum opened the rapper and put it in his mouth.

"THREE"

Domino was adjusting the rear view mirror and her on board computer.

"TWO"

Brian was holding a small photo with his family before stuffing it into his shirt pocket he knows that he had to win this.

"ONE"

(Ichigo pov)

"ONE"

I was messing around with my Spotify making sure that that was working and hit play on a certain song before smirking.

"Jackpot," I said

(play: a little party never killed nobody)

"GO," said the cosplayer so far out of sight at this point it was ridiculous

I was off driving down the strip at around 100 miles an hour in a matter of seconds as I look to my right domino was in the lead for only a sec as dom passed her with ease with Brian.

As I look in my rearview I see that one car far behind us all as if he wanted to be there.

'Dude focus on the road you're in fourth right now.'

'_I know hold on_' i thought spoke

'He is only trying to help Ichigo'

'I think he knows Quincy face'

'_Anyhow why are you talking to me now of all times?_' i questioned

'We want you to come to your inner world later.'

'It is about your fate… our fate.'

'_I will meet you there_'

Meanwhile, when this conversation was going on I made it alongside dom who was in first and it was leading to the final stretch only a mile left and we could already see other cars starting the curate

'_Jackpot_'

'Jackpot indeed'

I roll down my window to see that dom did the same

"Look old timer it is time for one man to take your spot on the top," I said

"Says the guy that can't even beat me after five years." said dom taunting me

"Were dead even dom," I said "and it is time to make this my first."

I suddenly hit the nitro button on my steering wheel boosting ahead of dom only for a second… because he did the same and we crossed the finish line together with brian and domino coming in second and third while the final car came in fourth.

After a few seconds of calming down from literally nitroing my way to the finish, I finally came out of the car and raised my arms in the air.

"FINALLY AFTER FIVE YEARS DOMINIC TORETTO HAS COME AND ME HIS EQUAL AFTER SO LONG."

I see dom out of the corner of my eye with a smile on his face giving me a slight nod

"Good job ichi" said dom

I nodded in a sign of respect

"ICHIGO!" i here moose yell toward me and right as i turn to look at him i see a orange blur flying toward my face

"ICHIGO YOU WERE AMAZING!" SHOTED OIHEME

"Thanks orihime." i said

"Hey that is what i was going to say." said moose

"Come on your both beautiful now quit fighting before the fighting starts" said brian "but yha congrats dude."

"Thank you brian"

(no pov)

of course there were a field of congratulations from everyone around but there was something off a man with blue hair in a face mask was walking toward ichigo a closer look at him and you would see him unsheathing a katana from his waist and he was walking straight toward ichigo this man as the soul reapers know him is grimmjow.

"Yo your ichigo right." he said

"Yes i am why?" said ichigo before being impaled be the man in blue with the sword

"I want you to meet me in japan… the wrath of aizen is op on this world and despite how much i want to fight you one on one this is motivation."

The man stood back and drew the sword from ichigo's body only to use it to decapitate hi executioner's style

"Goodbye ichigo kurosaki." said grimmjow before bringing down his sword only for moose to get in the way of it thanks to a dive saving ichigo allowing one of his legs to get cut off and before moose even hit the ground the man was gone

"Moose?!" said ichigo shocked "MOOSE"

"Too much adrenaline." said moose

"Moose why did you do that." asked ichigo

"Because i would die for you." said moose before passing out

"ICHI GET IN THE CAR WE NEED TO GET YOU GUYS TO A HOSPITAL" shouted dom

And of course he obliged grabbing mooses leg and his body and getting in dom's car and driving off to the nearest hospital.

'_Guys_'

'We know king'

'We're sorry'

'_I know you could do nothing about it._' thought Ichigo before saying what he was thinking in his head "i am going to give that blue bitch hell."

'Then meet us in your inner world' said one of the sides of my zanpakuto 'we have much to discuss'

**CHAPTER EIGHT: DEATH OF A CHILD, BIRTH OF A MAN**

( !# !# !# !#$# $ %!^%#%#^#$#^%$#^%$#)

"Hello master." said a woman's voice but it was distorted and she had no face

"Hello" said ichigo walking into wherever the hell he was

It looked to be a bar of some sort but the thing was the outside of the bar was a sideways building with a city in the background the same as this very building being seen from outside in a sign of a gray gloom of clouds and the song while my guitar gently weeps was being sung on a small stage with a woman in nothing but her birthday suit

'_Likely the old man's doing_' thought ichigo before sitting at the bar

"You know he is about to fuck her sideways right?" said a pail man with white hair and skin complimented by his black and yellow eyes wearing a mix of a bartender and soul reaper and gangster type clothing with yakata pants and a stylish white dress shirt and a black dress vest with golden chains around his arms legs and neck.

"The old man still does it i take it." said Ichigo looking toward the man with a look of sorrow even though he had a smirk on his face "funny to think that the old man is doing any of this."

"Too true king." said zangetsu pouring the poor boy a glass of ginger ale from a green can

"Thank you," said Ichigo taking a drink of the glass of ale and at that moment a different song played a song that he could not place its smooth jazz and vocals were hard to place for the boy.

"Finally." said another man this time in black and blue dress clothes with a black hat covering ichigo's view of the eyes with a cane being held in the man's hands "ichigo i know you're grieving but we have much to discuss"

"About my banki i take it." said ichigo "so old man is this your doing last time i was here this place was not like this."

"No this is your doing king." said zangetsu "your soul changed this place… and us to an extent."

"How so?" Ichigo questioned

"Well the place you were raised for this part of your life would very much effect it." said the old man "if you did not leave your old home you would still be you but you would come to spite us."

"I don't think that is possible." said Ichigo "you two literally raised me for a few months."

"He is right old man." said zangetsu

"Well it was still a concern." said the old man

"But still what did you two want to talk to me about?" said asked Ichigo

"Two things." said the old man "one we wanted to teach you about what you Bankia is able to do."

"The second one is to tell you to lighten the hell up already." said zangetsu "I do not want to hear another word out of this ass face about the fact that the music here is not right for fucking that projections brains out!"

"I did not need to hear that." said Ichigo blushing his face off '_what the hell do they do in my head?_'

"Well seriously though, while what happened to moose was bad but it is nothing that can't be fixed nowadays." said the old man "and beside even if we are inside… i hate the goddamn rain."

"While your right in how what happened can be fixed… i feel as if i could not protect him." said Ichigo tears starting to falling down his face "sometimes i feel that i should hav getting my leg got cut off today."

"Would moose want you to feel that way." said zangetsu "he listened to your words. He did not hesitate… and he said it himself he would die for you."

"I know." said Ichigo "but I still feel as if I should I have done more."

"I know you do." said the old man "but don't let it hold you down"

"Ya king, remember our words." said zangetsu

'_How could i forget._'

(flashback)

_The scene changes to reveal an 11 year old Ichigo packing up his things trying not to wake Hiroshi with all the noise._

"_Ok that should be the last of it" ichigo said before closing the trunk_

'_**Good just so you know if you do this there is no going back**_'

"_I know." said ichigo "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."_

'_**Corect ichigo now go while the time is right**_'

"_I will." said ichigo as he left the room and made is way down the stairs of his old home only to see a light in the kitchen and a shadow it looked to be one of a young woman probably about in her early 20s from what he could tell "zangetsu scatter"_

_Suddenly ichigo left from his body and grabbed the black katana on his back and pointed it at the lady she was tan with purple hair around the length of her body and she seemed to be looking for food or something that was in the fridge but there was one thing about her that this young ichigo noticed… she was but naked with wounds all over he body._

"_You know it is impolite to stare." said the woman smirking but it was not a cookie smirk it was a thoughtful one_

"_Wait your like hat and clogs?" asked young Ichigo_

"_Of course I am." said the woman before finding what she wanted... milk "you know that is really hard to find."_

"_Hiroshi always hides it," said Ichigo_

"_How cruel." said the woman "such a drink should not hide it should be drunk."_

"_Well, he does it cause he spites me," said Ichigo before dragging his body out from the stairway and putting his soul back in his body "now I need to go."_

"_Ok then." said the woman before drinking her milk drink right out of the curtain and put it back in the fridge._

"_Onee-san" said another girl making ichigo turn to see a young black haired girl around the age of six standing one one of the stairs wearing a blue nightgown "i thought you were not going to leave tonight"_

"_Karin." said ichigo befor walking up to her and taking hold of her shoulders "you know i can't stay"_

"_This is big brothers fault isn't it." said karin_

"_Sadly yes." said ichigo "i will call you ok. I will call you and yuzu"_

"_But brother i want you to stay here." said karin_

"_I want to as well but i can't." said ichigo before hugging her tears in his eyes "i have to go."_

"_I love you onee-san." said karin hugging him back tryin to hold back the tears that her eyes were making "i hope i will see you again."_

(flashback end)

"I still regret that" said ichigo "but back on track what do i need to do to achieve my bankia?"

"Nothing you already have achieved bankia." said zangetsu

"Ok so how the hell do i use it?" ichigo questioned

"Well." said the old man

[the real world three days later]

"Moose where have you been over the past couple of days?" asked rukia

"Well the hospital." said moose before gesturing to the cast on his leg "i got my leg cut off by a madman with a sword"

"HOW THE HELL IS IT BACK ON THEN?!" shouted toshiro

"Well the fact that modern medicine helps." said moose "and a hell of a lot of pain pills."

"Holly shit." said both Rukia and Toshiro

"Yha" said moose "but as my uncles friend says just sew it back on and drink till you pass out then you back in the both appendage business."

"That guy must be an idiot." said Toshiro

"Oh he is but we love him like family." said moose

"Oh by the way where is Ichigo." asked orihime

"Kokura Japan." said moose almost matter factly shocking the others by him.

"WHAT!?" screamed everyone close to him including chad who never screamed

(kokura japan kurosaki residence)

"Oh hello there how can i help you?" asked isshin kurosaki

"Hi i was wondering if you had any rooms to spare you see i am looking for someone and it is getting late and i have none of your country's currency so" "yes you can stay"

"Wait what" said ichigo

"I am willing to help out with anyone that comes through my doors nomaly so what type of man would i be to not help a fellow like you out." said isshin

"Thank you sir." said ichigo

"You are welcome." said isshin "know if you could please tell me your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki Toretto," said Ichigo holding out his hand

"Isshin Kurosaki and welcome to our home." said Isshin taking his hand and shaking it

**CHAPTER NINE: HOLLOW KNIGHT PART ONE**

(karin pov)

"Ichigo kurosaki toretto." said ichigo holding out his hand

"Isshin kurosaki and welcome to our home." said goat chin said isshin taking his hand and shaking it

As goat chin came back in the kitchen with another man behind him the mysterious ichigo and the strange thing is… he looked as if he would fit in with this family. He wore a white dress coat with a black debate shirt that was something that would be noticed at first glance as one but with a closer look it was actuality it was a Grumpy Debate Team shirt that would be disguised as a normal debate shirt with brawns chains hanging from a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black belts hanging from his hips.

"Who is the guy pops?" asked hiroshi

"Hiroshi this is ichigo toretto, and he is going to be staying here for a while" said goat chin and i could tell he was going to do something i knew him all to well

'_What are you up to_' i ask in my head

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." said ichigo bowing in front of the family of four "i hope we can get along as long as we are here in this house together."

"It will be good to have you." said yuzu getting out from her chair and grabbing an extra chair from a closet in the hall worst thing yet she had the same face that was on goat face "please sit."

"Thank you." said Ichigo taking a seat next to Hiroshi "and sorry if my Japanese is not the best yet."

"Dude you speak our language perfectly," said hiroshi

"Thanks." said ichigo before grabbing a spoon and scooping some rice and eating it

"So what is america like?" I ask '_this will break him_'

"It's fun there even though I am still I am still in school," said ichigo

'_He is highschool from what I can tell._' I say to myself '_around to what onii-chan would be by now_'

"Oh really." I say "is there anything you want to go in detail about?"

"Karin, not the time," said Hiroshi

"I am a street performer and driver," said Ichigo taking a bite of the fish this time

"I see." said Karin '_i know you know me to damn it._'

"Karin you're interrupting him while he is eating, you should stop."

'_Damn you Hiroshi_' i though

"Oh like I told you to stop when you were beating onii-san," I said

"Again with this shit." said Hiroshi standing up from his seat "why can't we have just one dinner before you start ragging on me about that bastard"

"Because it is your fault that he is gone Hiroshi"

"Enough both of you." said goat chin "your both right but no arguing about this in front of guests."

"It's fine, i recognise the fact that people have squabbles." said ichigo

"Not like they do." said goat chin his face suddenly taking on a look of sorrow but something was off the look was not directed to us like it usually was it was aimed at ichigo

(no pov)

After an awkward dinner situation that went on longer than it should have only two people remained at the table isshin and yuzu drinking tea and of course to ask why what went down went down

"Otōsan about when ichigo-san came in." said yuzu "did you recognise him?"

"Of course i did. I just knew if i over reacted something might happen." said Isshin "and besides i am surprised you even recognised him."

"Well i was trying to be subtle." said yuzu

"Well subtle or not you still recognised me." said ?

Both people turned shock to see there guest standing right on the steps where he was six years ago about to leave and to this site yuzu charged at him and gave him a flying hug.

"I missed you Onīsan." said yuzu

"I missed you to yuzu." said Ichigo

"So question. Why did you really come back." said Isshin

"Well pops let's just say it all started when i was stabbed in the chest."

Ichigo then proceeded to talk to his real family about what happened over the past few days like with what happened with moose and his travel to this very house.

"So you are essentially in a mob war despite not being a member of the mob," said yuzu with a skeptical tone in her voice.

"Yup." said Ichigo "i think that is what this is but this guy called his boss "lord" which i don't get."

"Maybe mafia then?" said yuzu "what about you Otōsan?"

"What did you say this basterds name was again?" asked isshin

"Aizen." said ichigo

**BOOM**

"What the hell was that?!" asked ichigo

Suddenly two pairs of footsteps went down the stairs and those two people were hiroshi and karin

"You guys ok?" asked hiroshi

"Yes were fine." said yuzu "but the question is what was that?"

Karin went over to the entertainment system and turned it on and changed the channel to the news and what was seen was shocking people running from flaming buildings with giant craters where the tops were gone but the thing that shock all but one of the was the fact that there were flying people with holes in their chests wearing strange clothing and onne of them a blue haired man was writing a message on one of the walls of the building "come out ichigo kurosaki" was what is said

"What the hell?" asked karin

"Guys i have not been honest with you." said isshin "and i know you can see them."

"Dad who the hell are those guys?" asked hiroshi

"Vastolords." was all that isshian said

"What," asked karin

"This is not the time." said ichigo "isshin take care of your family."

"What about you?!" asked hiroshi

"I am going out ther to meet one of them head on." said ichigo heading toward the door only to be stopped by a thud

As he turned around he saw that there were now two hiroshi's one in his normal attire and another one with the soul reaper garb

"Better late than never i suppose." said hiroshi before walking toward ichigo putting one of his hands on ichigo's shoulder "i will get most of the heat off you… brother."

The whole room went silent but it was not an awkward one like you would think that it would be it was a peaceful one of acceptance even if it was slight

"Don't think for a second that I will forgive you after that," said Ichigo

"I don't expect you too," said Hiroshi

"Good." said Ichigo before walking out the door "we will be back as soon as we can."

As soon as the door was shut Karin went upstairs and came back with a glove with a flaming skull on it.

"Yuzu i need your help." said Karin

"What is it?" asked Karin

"I need you to deck me in the face with this glove on." said Karin not even in the fact that she might be joking.

"..." said yuzu "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Language." said Isshin

(in the town)

'_Where the hell is everyone?_' ichigo thought to himself as he was running through the town

"If you are worried about the towns folk they are safe." said ?

"Thanks." said Ichigo "but i am assuming that your here to kill me"

"Indeed." said the figure "but i am meant to change my main order"

"How so?" said Ichigo

"I am here to help." said the figure

"How can i trust you? I haven't even seen your face" said Ichigo

"You can't." said the figure "but this something you need to trust me on anyway."

"Fine then," said Ichigo

"Good now go to kukara park to find the foes your meant to fight." said the figure

"I will but before i go you have to promise me this… if i die make sure both of my families are safe."

"I promise nothing." said the figure "because they are already safe."

"Thank you then," said Ichigo before running off in the direction of the park

"Do you think that was the right thing to do master?" asked Karin

"Of course." said the figure now getting out of the shadows only to reveal a black cat "you still know nothing about the power he possess."

"I know… but still he might die there." said karin

"Then you must help him." said yoruichi

(kukara park)

Clashes could be heard from blocks away and as ichigo got closer he could see flames burst from the park and hiroshi get pushed back in a burst of white dust and a man with brown hair go after him.

"Shit." said Ichigo

'Do you want us to?' asked the old man

'_Yes… you know what to do._' said Ichigo

'Indeed.' said zangetsu 'and i am ready to do it.'

"Zangetsu scatter!" commanded Ichigo before getting a burst of speed to make it to Hiroshi only to see that he had been stabbed by his own zanpakuto (which looked like a cutlass in this form) ready to be beheaded by the man in brown and white… only for Ichigo to black the slice with ease.

"What the hell" said the man

(play roundabout by yes)

Ichigo stood above Hiroshi unsheathing the giant black blade on his back and with a burst of energy making it so that his shinigami outfit was being elevated by a burst of wind only for a burst of light to be seen from under him before eclipsing him and after it was gone Ichigo looked different.

Instead of the just pure black that came with his usual soul reaper outfit he wore a mix of a bartender and soul reaper and gangster type clothing with yakata pants and a stylish white dress shirt and a black dress vest with golden chains around his arms legs and neck (essentially the same as zangetsu).

"As i said who the hell are you?" asked the man

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki." said Ichigo "and i have came to bargain"


	11. Chapter 10

**ok so this one was a long time coming for me because of a few things**

**1.) I did not know what to do for this chapter before writing it (like I do anyway)**

**2.) the fact that initially there was a fight scene I alluded to here but I did not show.**

**3.) and the fact that testing has been an ass**

**but other than those three reasons for me not writing a chapter last week and hopefully this and the unedited and uncut collection will be enough for you guys so yha see you at the end of the chapter but first comment reading**

defend the undefended said "This is awesome! I'm just wondering what the Toretto's and O'Connor's are thinking of all this! Love where you're going with the story! Especially the interaction between the Kurosaki siblings." **well dude you are getting the answer to that this chapter and thank you for the support dude**

**CHAPTER TEN: I NEED A CAR TO DRIVE TO THE WORLD'S FUTURE**

(Toretto residence)

"So you don't know the reason why he left?" asked Rukia

"No he did not say why." said Dom "he just up and left with only a slight hint as to where he was going."

"Which that hint made you think Japan," said Chad

"Yes," said Lettie "he was never suttle when it came to things he was angry about."

"But isn't he from japan inishaly?" said toshiro acting dumb so then he could not attract suspicion

"Despite me wanting to call you out on that which I should I will only say he had a tragic past." said brian just now coming from the kitchen with snacks and such for the table

"Wait call me out on what?" asked toshiro still playing the dumb card

"The fact you know he is from japan." said brian

"The name was a giveaway." said chad

"While yes that would be a giveaway to most people how do you know that he was born here in this family as my younger brother or something and we named him ichigo because my family was a bunch of sick basterds." said brian

"Yha we call him berry head for a reason," said lettie obviously getting what brian was saying and following along in spades

"Mousse told us." said the group all at once… well it was not a lie

"Ok then." said brian before looking over to rukia and sending her a slight glare only for a glare to be sent back at him "then why is the sweet girl that we came to know as rukia glaring at me?"

That was when the crows had to flock from the wolf's in there attempt to find out where the fox went. All the "wolfs" were alerted to one missing link which was surprisingly one of the greatest actors the soul society has ever freaking seen, Rukia Kuchiki, a person able to act like anyone in a matter of seconds was broken by a man who not only saw through what they were saying but also saw through a person whos acting could rival johnny deep in a matter of seconds was just released.

"If you are wondering how I knew." said Brian taking out his detective badge "I was a detective for god knows how long before this very moment"

"Why do you still have that?" rhetorically asked dom

"DADDY, MOMMY" shouted jack from the living room "COME LOOK ICHIGO'S ON TV!"

As the group runs to the living room the see Ichigo on tv in his soul reaper garb being seen by the cameras in a bar with 13 men and women (the Espada) with tattoos on nine of the with a number on a part of there body all of them except for one (Aizen) were bruised and beaten.

"So then mister Kurosaki what is your bargain." asked the one in charge

"I am glad you asked." said Ichigo as he grabbed thirteen wine glasses and a bottle of red wine and poured them all a drink "would you like a drink?"

All of them hesitated for a moment before grabbing the glasses and taking a sip of the red liquid and they seemed to enjoy it savoring each sip of the red wine.

"Now onto business." said Ichigo before taking a seat himself allowing the cameraman to focus in on him "I want to have a race with you."

"A races with shunpo?" asked Aizen

"No. do you know the phrase when in Rome do as the Romans do, well what i propose is a street race across the world the beginning will be in California and the end will be here in kokura japan the winner will be decided not by there speed in running the the speed of there car." said Ichigo "if i win everything you have including your army will be mine. And if you win well my soul is yours."

"How so?" questioned Aizen

"I will fight for you." said Ichigo "and you will do whatever the hell you want with me."

"Essentially you're selling your soul to the devil." said dom getting what Ichigo was saying

After a few excruciating moments of silence, an answer came.

"Deal," said aizen "stark you and lentet will stay with him until one side wins"

"You got it, boss," said lenet

"So where is this race going to begin?" asked aizen

"Mount sastasha." said ichigo "this race will begin at this time a month from today."

"And that is in California time," asked gin

"11:00 eastern time." said Ichigo grinning slightly "yo news guy did you get all that"

And then that whole bar other than the people that could see them went into a slight shock.

"Yes i got all that." said the cameraman before turning the camera to himself "to all that our out there tonight or today you heard the men there is going to be a world wide street race going to be happening live in a month so get your foodstuff and paychecks because with this the roads are likely going to be closed when the time comes this is ABC world news back to you Jerry."

"Thank you, Steven, now the question is now are they really going to shut the roads down for these two people to do a street race and if they do who will win this race for the era. Now onto the weather." said the now named news man

There was an air of silence in the living room the only thing that could be heard was the tv.

"Welp he is so dead." said the Toretto family (all except jackie)

"Is it good to say that i did not see this coming." said mousse

(a few days later) (9:00 pm)

"Dom i am home." said ichigo walking into the toretto household to see the residents of the household at that point (excluding jackie) were sitting on the couches in the living room "look i know what you are going to ask and before you say anything i need to say i am sorry for making that bet but the thing is that this is a bet that i must not lose and if that is the point you are trying to make here don't worry i know i must not lose this race."

"Oh we know you know that and we have made bets on our lives like that before but the question is what is your reasoning for making this bet what is the reason that we made those bets on our lives before?" asked dom

"It is simple I thought I would lose my family if I did not make that bet… and I mean all of my family." said Ichigo "you guys, my family back in Japan, my friends I thought I would lose them all if I did not make that bet."

"Good answer." said the Toretto's before dom spoke up "and for that reason alone is why we are going to help you."

"How."

"Do you remember luke Hobbs?" asked Lettie

"How could I forget him," asked Ichigo

"Well let's just say he is willing to help out." said Brian before tossing a card at Ichigo that said "meet me at Wright Patterson Air Force Base and tell the front gate that the hurricane was sent by Hobbs they will open it up for you and a few friends if you bring them."

"Thanks, guys," said Ichigo before toppling dom brian Letty and mia bringing them into a group hug

"Your welcome"

(Wright Patterson Air Force Base) (9:00 am)

"Ichigo a bit of a question for you." said Toshiro "why are we at one of the biggest military bases in the USA?"

"Because i made a bet the people are helping me win" said Ichigo driving up to the front gate

"Sir may i see your id." said the man at the gate to the main base

"the hurricane was sent by Hobbs," said Ichigo handing the man his id

"And these people with you. Can you vouch for them?" asked the man

"Yup." said Ichigo

"What about the other cars behind you?" asked the man

"Family." said Ichigo

"Ok you're good to go." said the man

"Thanks dude" said Ichigo before driving into the base with the other cars moving behind his before stopping in front of one of the hangers (Hangar 18) to see Hobbs standing there ready to greet them.

'_Zangetsu scatter._' thought ichigo leaving the car in his shiki shinigami getup before shutting the door and walking toward hobbs

"Have you always been able to do that?" asked hobbs

"I have since I was eleven," said ichigo

"Well it is good to see you and the gang again." said hobbs before looking at the people who just got out of ichigo's car (who were rukia, chad, orihime, toshiro, and rengi.) "who are those lot?"

"Friends one of them had to ride with brain." said ichigo

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." said rukia

"Pleasure to meet you too." said hobbs before directing the group into the hanger to see that is was a full fledged shop with hundreds of everything needed to make a lot of super cars and even some jet turbines for good measure and in the senture of the room was a Grotti X80 Proto in a cool silver

"How the hell did you afford all this." asked dom

"every single government decided to contribute to this one literally looting out many car shop in there countries and they brought it all here." said hobbs "now all you need to do is make your car."

"Thanks, man," said Ichigo before running into the hanger and getting to work

"Should we join him?" asked orihime

"You might want too," said Hobbs before the group ran in and started to help Ichigo take apart the car they are using as a base

"WE MIGHT NEED MORE CARS!" shouted Ichigo

(the top of Mount sastasha one month later) (10:00 pm) (Aizen pov)

It had been one month exactly science that boy challenged me and yet he has the balls to be here before me and in a car, nobody has ever seen. The nerve of this kid.

"You're late," said Ichigo

"I believe I am early," I said

"The party started at five," said Ichigo before getting up from his car and started walking toward me "despite what you think a little party never killed nobody."

"So you're telling me that you have been pregaming for the past five hours," I asked

"Nope just serving the drinks to the people who have arrived here," said Ichigo before pressing a button that was in his hands allowing for what seemed to be a display of lights behind him

(no pov) (play LET'S GET IT STARTED by the black eyed peas)

"NOW WHO IS READY TO PARTY!" shouted a cosplayer (yes it is the same one)

"YHA" shouted a crowd of people behind Ichigo and yes these folk were the mob

The mountain was set up with stages and an assortment of different food trucks lining the whole mountain with it all set up with lights of all colors illuminating the whole damn mountain and it was all for two men about to race around the world and these two men would rock the face of the world forever.

"So then Aizen. Are you ready for this?" asked Ichigo

"I would like to ask the same with you." said Aizen

**oh god, I am going to have fun writing this one, aren't I? well now to clarify two things that I think need to be clarified**

**1.) no I am not going to have the race as the finale of this story far from it this is only one of two fights**

**2.) the reason I did not show the fight scene that was going to be hollow knight part two (initially) I thought that it would clash with the tone that this chapter set which is the build-up for a final confrontation so I scraped that chapter and went running with this one.**

**anyhow that is all that I have to say, for now, DFTBA**


	12. Chapter 11

**ok sorry, this one took a bit longer to make because of the fact that the cars and how to use them in this chapter are a little weird and without this whole thing at the beginning and the end of these things this chapter is 2,051 words long. also, endgame came out and all I will say is that it was fantastic but this is not a review channel is it so I won't go in depth here because I can go all day on this one but anyways see you at the bottom and DFTBA**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES PART ONE**

(no pov)

"WELCOME ALL AND ALL TO THE RACE OF THE YEAR!" said a newscaster "my name is Gavin

"And I am dan." said dan another newscaster "now as you kind folks over here know there was a little act of stupidity and badassery that occurred a month ago allowing for two people to race around the world in a very weirdly badass street race to Japan. Now then Gavin what do you think of the race that is about to take place on this fine night?"

"Well, I think you know what I am going to say here… it is stupidly brilliant… bloody brilliant." said Gavin "but I think we need to get to the people that are going to race before we get to the race themselves and the cars that are going to take one person to victory."

"Agreed good chum." said dan "the first one we have and the one that we think is least likely to win this race but at this point, it is up in the air because we know nothing about him whatsoever Sosuke Aizen."

"Indeed it looks like he just popped up out of nowhere and same with his car or bike in this case because he brought a black and white and red demonic motorbike with god damn wings and a mask on it. What the fuck," said Gavin in literal confusion

"I feel the same man that is confusing but not as confusing as the next person who we think will win this Ichigo Toretto Kurosaki. Age 17 and was apparently the one to begin the race around the world."

"This man's car is apparently a white batmobile with black and blue highlights with a giant hurricane decal on the top of it with little cylinders out the back of it. And apparently, this car has a co-pilot in the form of Rukia Kuchiki a nice young woman that apparently has been training for god knows how long in order to act as a co-pilot for this thing" said Gavin "wait is that right?"

"Yes Gavin you are right on that." said dan "but now the race is about to begin."

"Why of course." said Gavin "LET'S GET TO THE RACE."

(Meanwhile with Ichigo and Rukia)

"How's the car on your end?" asked Ichigo

"It is looking good." said Rukia "bad thing is though we don't have enough ice."

"Well I think we will be fine." said Ichigo "they do have bags for sale back there."

"Good we need food in order to stay sane." said Rukia "or at least you do."

"So but you had like five burgers on the way here and five boxes of takeout out of our ten," said Ichigo

"Well I can't help it I love Japanese food." said Rukia "and I swear they put something I that stuff."

"First off it is Chinese food and they don't put anything else other than the required ingredients and plus doesn't that count only for Chinese buffets."

"Isn't that where we got it?" asked Rukia

"You have a point." said Ichigo before getting out of the car and looking toward Aizen who was sitting there acting bored "isn't he supposed to be working on his car still."

"Nope that thing is a full-fledged hollow," said Rukia

"Oh then how the hell is it not attacking people," said Ichigo

"Were soul reapers I think that is enough to say back and not kill people." said Rukia "and the fact that your shikia is putting enough pressure on us all to allow people to see us in a radius around you."

"Yha zangetsu told me about that." said Ichigo while rubbing the back of his head "he did not have any idea why that is the case."

"This zangetsu fellow you keep mentioning who is he?" asked Rukia

"He is my zanpakuto. I thought that you could tell that he is on my lower back," said Ichigo before taking out a nodachi from the sheath I conveniently forgot to mention earlier.

Suddenly Rukia burst out in uproarious laughter before moving out "that is your god damn sword!"

"What am I told you my banki was bigger than how would you feel about that?" said Ichigo

"Then I would likely be impressed," said Aizen walking over to talk to the dynamic duo

"What do you want?" Asked Rukia

"Nothing other than to give you a chance to back out now before it is too late because in this battle winning is useless and losing is your only option to give up now and I will spare you," said Aizen

"No.," said Ichigo "not happening,"

"Wait no what the hell," said Aizen

"You can eat a dick if you even think I am going to give up." said Ichigo "my life and family are on the line here and the only reason Rukia is with me right now is to end this winter war thing you guys have been talking about and while I don't know what that is I can tell you are a bad guy meaning another reason for not to give up." said Ichigo "so fuck off if you think that I will give up now."

"Then we have nothing else to talk about," said Aizen leaving to go to his hollow bike waiting for the beginning of the race

"Ok Rukia you ready," said Ichigo getting into the front seat and firing up the engines

"As ready as I will ever be," said Rukia getting into the back seat and activating the main thruster on the back of the car with a few switches

"WILL ALL DRIVERS MAKE IT TO THE STARTING LINE.?" said moose "and good luck to today's drivers."

(Ichigo pov)

"You know the plan right?" I asked

"You know it." said Rukia "now let's win against this asshole."

"Agreed," I said

(no pov)

"Ok all non-drivers please back away from the cars so then you don't get run over." said moose as he got in between the cars and give a thumbs up to Ichigo car knowing Ichigo will do the same

"Ok folks. The race will begin when the racers are ready." said moose only to get two thumbs up from Ichigo and Aizen

"Good."

The race will begin in five."

Ichigo's wheels started turning but Ichigo never left from behind the start line he was only picking up dust.

"Four."

The hollow that Aizen was using as a bike unfolded its wings even though thanks to Ichigo it could not see it was doing it.

"THREE."

Suddenly dust was all that the people of the mountain could see allowing a small cloud of it to be seen from the helicopters observing the race

"TWO"

(play I like it loud)

"ONE"

Suddenly all that could be seen and heard the hiss of thrusters blasting a small hole in the dust

"GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO." said moose as two vehicles burst out of the the dust and one was in the lead and that was ichigo's because of his longer car but if it wasn't for that it would still be seen as Ichigo and Aizen being neck and neck only slightly pulling ahead of the other and both were heading toward a turn and neither had any intention of stopping or at least that was the plan.

What if I told you their plan was to jump it and make there a way to the bottom of the mountain not by driving but by flying/boosting down it. Well that is the case, Aizen with his winged hollow gained the edge for only a second by getting airborne before reaching the turn but Ichigo he planned for this moment by allowing to waste all his current nos tanks and allowing to blast off the mountain and activating the main thruster in a matter of seconds afterward thanks to Rukia pressing the button that quickly allowing for the car to contain a consistent speed all the way down. When they reached the bottom they could only get closer to this chapters endgame which was the naval base that was currently holding boats for the both of them that would take them to Japan so they could have a break from staying up all day for this race and at this all sides were wiped from the day's events and wanted to rest under the sweet release of sleep but they had to work for there right to sleep and that was at the end of a god damn beach,

Ichigo in his car is ahead because of home field advantage but that doesn't mean that you should count Aizen out yet because of the fact his bike can fricken fly meaning it can cover ground quickly but that meant nothing at this point Ichigo was on the home stretch for his current objective and Aizen was not so far behind if not only a few feet behind Ichigo and gaining fast on the dynamic duo but luckily and in the nick of time mind you both vehicles made it to there boat and got out of there cars to meet there driver for the week they were there.

"Hello I am admiral poltdevice and I am glad to meet you both." said the admiral

"That better not be your real name," said Rukia before getting slightly elbowed in the arm by Ichigo

"It is. My parents were writers and their parents were sick fucks." said the admiral

"Well at least your honest about it," said Ichigo

"Anyhow could you all come with me." said the admiral leading the group to there temporary quarters all except one which was Aizen which Ichigo noticed

"You coming or what?" asked Ichigo

"I don't need rest," said Aizen

"Ok then," said Ichigo running toward the group

(Ichigo's and Rukia's quarters)

"Yo midget." said Ichigo "you ok over there?"

"I have never been openly sharing a room with a guy before," said Rukia

"I feel you." said Ichigo now sitting on his bed "even though I have seen naked women because street racer I have never slept in the same room as one before."

After a few moments of silence, Rukia decided to break the silence with a relevant question

"Have you ever slept with a woman before?" asked Rukia

"Nope." said Ichigo even though he was trying to not act embraced by the question "have you?"

NO! why would I most of the guys back home are dicks." said Rukia

"Really. I thought people would be looking at you from afar thinking "she is too good for me but I would love to ask her out."

"Well, people don't think that. Hell even Hiroshi asked me out and he is a major douchebag," said Rukia

"Well I would not go that far." said Ichigo "but he is a dick"

"Well at least you are not like him." said Rukia "you are actually a decent guy."

"Thanks but even then I can be a bit of a dick," said Ichigo

"Since when?" asked Rukia "but even then it still doesn't mean I would not want to date you even if you were one."

"Are you saying you like me?" asked Ichigo

"Well yes." said Rukia blushing madly "I am saying I like you."

"Well I would be lying if I said the same," said Ichigo who was also blushing up a storm

"Well then." said Rukia "now that we got that out of the way let me ask you what are you going to do after this?"

"Maybe ask you out," said Ichigo

"You can do that now," said Rukia

"Ok then." said Ichigo "do you want to go out after this is over?"

"Yes," said Rukia

"Ok, then so where would you go if you had a choice to go to any place to eat?"

"Maybe mama's Hawaiian barbecue." said Rukia "I have never been there before."

"Then that is where we will have our first date," said Ichigo

They Continued there a discussion for a few more hours before going to sleep in their own beds happy that their new lives together would begin soon… or will they?

**they will... what I want this romance to be a thing in this story and speaking of romance sorry for the rush it to this point but I swear this will be as far as it will go for now but I wanted to write this in and boy howdy it was fun to make so if anyone has any questions make sure to comment and I will answer in the next one so then peace guys and DFTBA**


	13. UNEDITED AND UNCUT COLLECTION 2

**yup were doing this again... why the hell not it will be fun to see how the hell I work with all this and I must admit the ideas for ichigo's banki and of course testing are being a pain in the ass but who the hell cares about that stuff lets get to the meet of something you going to skip anyway but hey if you do see you at the end of this week, DFTBA**

**CHAPTER ONE: UNBROKEN**

-Karakura Town-  
In a small candy shop there sits eight people around a round table. Seven of the eight people have their eyes on one person.  
He had blonde hair, a light green undershirt with a dark green coat over it, the atmosphere around him radiated intelligence and mystery. He just so happens to be the owner of the shop, Kiskue Urahara. He had a hat on his head that is casting a shadow on his face. His eyes and mouth are set in a frown as he watches the teen sitting across from him.  
The said teen was almost glaring back with his red angry eyes. He had on a white button-up shirt, a tie over it, and blue jeans. His hair was styled in a semi-neat fashion. The back was flattened while the front had flaming red strands going in every direction. His name was Hiroshi Kurosaki.  
To the teens left sat a teenage girl. She held her self with what obviously showed importance and grace. She had an almost Bob cut hairstyle and wore a yellow, spaghetti-strapped sundress. Her dark eyes were eyeing the blonde man with suspicion and curiosity, waiting for him to break the almost tense silence in the room. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki.  
Beside her sat a teenage guy with red hair that was tied up in a messy ponytail. He had a bandana strapped right above his eyebrows, hiding the dark ink, tribal tattoos. His eyes where suspiciously watching the shopkeeper. He had on a white shirt that, ironically, had the words, Red Pineapple, printed on it and a pair of jeans. His name is Renji Abarai.  
Beside him sat a tall, dark teen. He had dark brown hair that almost covered his eyes. He wore a school uniform a lot like Hiroshi's, the only exception being the tie. He had a necklace that held a gold ring like a charm on it, dangling from his neck. The brute's name is Chad Sado. (That's probably not right but I can't think of his name. Everyone just calls him Chad)  
Across from him sat a busty girl with long orange hair that had two flowerlike hairpins holding her hair in place. Her eyes were worried and curious with a little bit of cluelessness in them as she gazed at the shopkeeper.  
Beside her sat a boy that looked no older than ten. He had wild white hair and ice colored eyes. He wore a normal black T-shirt and jeans. He appears to be a child but his eyes held that of knowledge, leadership, and a warrior. His eyes are cold as they watch the others in the room. His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya.  
Beside him was a teenage boy with black hair that's brushed to one side. His eyes were behind square-shaped glasses. He wore a uniform similar to that of Hiroshi's and Chad's, complete with the tie. His eyes were that of a knowledgeable person. His name is Uryu Ishida.  
After a few short tense seconds, the shopkeeper spoke. "So I called you guys here because I think we could use some help in the war."  
Hiroshi grunted and rolled his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants in the room. Kiskue decided to continue. He knew that what he was going to say would anger the teen anyway.  
"Before I continue any further, Hiroshi could you answer a question for me?"  
"What?" Hiroshi snapped.  
"How many siblings do you have? And if you could name them, please?"  
Hiroshi's glare intensified as he answered through gritted teeth, "Two. Karin and Yuzu."  
"Hmmm," the shopkeeper replied as he snapped a fan open to cover his mouth as his eyes watched the teen, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"  
"No, I'm not. He is not related to me." Hiroshi replied as his glare intensified and he released killing intent towards the shopkeeper who didn't seem bothered by it.  
"You did just admit that you didn't mention someone by denying it. Either way, if you hate him or not he is who I want to get help from." He couldn't say anything else as Hiroshi slammed his hands onto the table as he jumped to his feet.  
"You will Not!"  
"If you don't agree you can leave. No one is forcing you to stay."  
Hiroshi glared at the shopkeeper as he stomped out of the room slamming every door he walked through as he left.  
"What was that about?" Renji asked as he turned his attention to the shopkeeper.  
"And what do you mean he forgot to mention a sibling?" Asked Toshiro.  
"That was about his sibling. To explain I'll have to start from the beginning. Hiroshi has a younger twin brother named Ichigo." At this, the rest of their eyes widened. "I'm sure you all know the story of what happened to Hiroshi's mother. Well Ichigo was there as well. Except Ichigo was the one who was lured first."  
"So he was-" Rukia started but cut herself off.  
"Yes, Ichigo was blamed for their mother's death by Hiroshi. Something else happened on that day besides their mother dieing. Ichigo died and left his body, but luckily the paramedics brought him back. Somehow. I witnessed them bringing him back it should have been impossible, his soul chain was cut."  
The Soul Reapers and humans eyes widened as they listened, "But that would mean that he was completely dead, how did they bring him back?!" Uryu questioned.  
"...I'm not exactly sure what happened. I watched as his soul chain reformed itself and then there were a blinding light and next thing I know the paramedics are announcing that Ichigo was alive." He let that set in before he spoke again.  
"But there is something else that I thought strange at the time. Right before the chain connected to his body, soul reaper robes appeared on him. They were only there for an instant but I'm pretty sure that they were there." The rooms occupants didn't say anything for a while.  
After a few more minutes Kiskue continued, "At first I thought I saw wrong, but I still kept an eye on him. Eventually, after about six months I saw him outside of his body, with a Zanpokuto, fighting a low level hollow. He defeated The room's occupants it and re-entered his body. It wasn't a Gigai or a dead body, it was a living, breathing human body. His body."  
"How?! How is that possible?!" Orihime asked surprise covering her features, as well as the rest of the people in the room.  
"I don't know he never told me. After a year he came to my shop, covered in bruises for some reason, he told me he knew that I had been watching him, and he somehow new I was a soul reaper. I asked him how he knew that and he just said " Zangetsu told me!" I don't know who that was until he asked if I had somewhere he could practice with Zangetsu.  
I led him to the basement and just watched him. Zangetsu turned out to be is Zanpokuto. Evidently, Zangetsu had been training him on how to be a soul reaper. Or at least that's what I gathered from the one-sided conversation."  
"One-sided?" Chad asked.  
"Yes, quite amusingly the kid knew the basics of Kido, but he talked out loud when he talked to his Zanpokuto."  
Rukia and Renji snorted and snicker at that, Toshiro had a glint of amusement in his eyes.  
"How old was he at the time?" Toshiro asked.  
"He was 11." All of there eyes widened. "He started coming over so often that he would stay here during the weekends. I couldn't figure out why his father didn't seem to care and that his older brother hated him. Well that's till I found him being beaten up by Hiroshi. Hiroshi didn't even see me when he left.  
It took hours for me to finally get the answer out of Ichigo. Hiroshi hated him and blamed him for their mother's death, and probably still does. His father hasn't noticed because all his focus was on his daughters and a dead wife. "  
Orihime's hand flew to her mouth as tears started falling from her eyes, the rest of the teens had wide eyes that were filled with anger and surprise.  
"When he was twelve he came here one day and thanked me and apologized. I didn't know why at the time but he left the next day. I couldn't find him anywhere. Isshin didn't seem to notice and Hiroshi seemed happy about it."  
A bang was heard as Renji's fist collided with the table, "I've always hated that idiotic Hiroshi, but this is over the edge."  
"Yes and I thought so as well. Ichigo would call every once and a while but would never say if he was coming back to Karakura or not so I don't bring it up. He is happy where he is and he deserves that much."  
"...So what do you want us to do?" Asked Uryu.  
"Well since he is a strong fighter now, and there is no way Hiroshi could match him, and with the threat of the Espada on the horizon we would need his help. I want you seven to go to his school as students, become his friends and try to persuade him to help in the war."  
"Why can you ask him?" Toshiro questioned, "You did say that he calls you every once and a while."  
"Yes he does but he won't come if just one person asks, much less me."  
They sweat dropped at that, "That actually makes sense." Rukia said.  
"I already asked Soutaicho for permission so all I need is your agreement to go."  
"I'll go," Renji said, followed by the others agreeing. "Are we going to tell Hiroshi?"  
"Let's not tell that jerk. I'd rather not deal with that idiot." Chad responded only to receive around on nods.  
"Alright, I guess I should tell you a little bit about him. Ichigo goes to Greenville Institute, has orange hair and brown eyes, and has two hobbies."  
The teens in the room raised their eyebrows as they watched Kiskue pull out a little computer, "This is one of them. Who knows of a street dancing group called The Mob?"

**CHAPTER TWO: 93 MILLION MILES**

It should be kinda easy to figure out which person is Ichigo in the video from the description and the guy in the passenger seat is going to be Moose. They swapped outfits. So Ichigo is the one driving but dances and wears what the guy in the passenger seat at the beginning of the video is.

-Renji's POV-  
It's been a week since Kiskue told us about Ichigo. We are in LA where Ichigo currently is. His school is weird its named Greenville Institute but it's not even in Greenville. Whatever. We are going to be there as students tomorrow, but right now we are on a street that Kiskue told us to be on at a certain time so we are here.  
He wouldn't tell us why we are here but we came anyway. We memorized what Ichigo looked like from a picture he sent Kiskue of him and his friend.  
We are currently observing everything looking for something out of the ordinary.  
The only thing strange is that older cars have been pulling into the street and stop blocking traffic. Wait.  
I scanned my eyes over the drivers in the cars. I did a double take on one car. It was a black convertible, the driver had orange hair just like Ichigo. He was wearing a red and black baseball hat and a thin gray shirt that was open in the front.  
Next to him sat a teen with long curly brown hair that had on a black had that was on backward and a white T-shirt with a plaid open shirt over it.  
I touched Rukia's shoulder and pointed to them. Soon all of our attention was on them. Ichigo turned and said something to the other guy before he smirked and hit the steering wheel seven times.  
Thats seemed like the signal for something because a car suddenly cut off all of the rest of the cars, music started playing and people started pouring out of all the older cars.  
(Watch video because that's what they did)  
When it was over we were amazed. Ichigo along with the guy he was with before darted back to the Black convertible, they jumped over the doors and darted off in the car, and drove off. We suddenly heard sirens in the distance and we decided to follow them.  
Orihime, Uryu, and Chad decided to go back to the flat, we agreed and put mod souls in our Gigai before flying through the sky and hovering above the car that Ichigo was driving.  
We kept quiet to listen to their conversation.  
"Oh, man Ichi! That rocked!"  
"No kidding Moose. I told ya you were worried for nothing."  
"Oh, yea whatever. I think your the one that should be more worried or at least nervous."  
"Oh yea why?"  
"One word...Dom."  
"Oh, yea," Ichigo said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Yea I probably should. I forgot to tell him we were performing today."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Seriously! You have to yell?"  
"Yes, I have to yell if it will get some sense into ya. You already know that he doesn't like you dancing and you forget to tell him!" The guy, Moose, started talking at rapid fire.  
"Moose...Moose...MOOOOSSSSE!" Said kid just shut his mouth and looked at Ichigo.  
"I'll deal with it alright. Besides he never stays mad for long...sometimes... Ok, I think I might just have him kick my ass in the race tomorrow."  
"Wait that's tomorrow?"  
"Bipolar much?"  
"Shut up."  
"Hahaha yes, it's tomorrow. You comin'?"  
"When have I ever missed a race of yours."  
"Good point. We're here." Ichigo responded as he pulled the car to a stop inside a warehouse near the school grounds.  
"Huh, oh yea. We are."  
"Really," Ichigo said under his breath he pulled the keys out and threw them to Moose as he jumped over the door out of the car and went over to a different car.  
This car was solid black with two small white lines on the bottom of the car on the doors. He opened the door and sat down in it and turned it on. It roared to life and orange undercarriage lights came on. He smirked as he looked back to his friend.  
"You wanna come, check out if there are any drifts going on today?"  
"...You know I'd die before I got in that car with you but I got nothing better to do." He responded as he jumped in the passenger seat. Ichigo sweat dropped and rolled his eyes before shutting the door and driving off.  
We looked at each other before started to head back to the flat, where Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were waiting.

-Ichigo's POV-  
As I drove off I felt the three soul Reapers go the other direction. Good. I didn't get a look at them because I'm not sure why they are here, but their ruitsu felt like two luetinents and one Captain. Great just perfect. Sarcasm really big here.  
"Who do you think they were?" Moose asked.  
I almost forgot he could feel spirits.  
"I don't know. They were Soul Reapers that's for sure. But I don't know what that want. I'll look tonight."  
"Just be careful."  
"Of course."

I watched Moose go to his flat. We had found four races, I won all four and then I treated Moose to lunch which was going to our favorite pizza place.  
Once he entered and waved I drove off and towards home. I hope Dom won't be too mad at me for forgetting to tell him about this morning.  
I drive into the driveway and parked. This place may be old and worn but its home. Dominic found me on my thirteenth birthday with his sister, now also my sister, Mia. They then took me in and have raised me for five years. They taught me how to race and I picked it up fast. I work with Dom in the shop fixing cars with him.  
I will never forget my birth family but as far as I'm concerned Dom, Mia, Letty, Brian, and Jack are my family.  
Brian and Mia got married three years ago, and Letty and Dom married two years ago. Mia and Brian had Jack three years ago and Letty is pregnant with Dom's first child.  
I pulled the key out and put it back around my kneck. What? This car is my baby who says I can't keep the key on a chain around my neck.  
I locked my car before walking inside. Dom was sitting at the table working on a part for one of his cars. I know he is a little mad because he didn't even look up when I came in.  
I took a deep breath before walking over and sitting across from him. He didn't even look up he just kept working.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"It honestly slipped my mind. I was going to tell you."  
"You know I don't like you street dancing."  
"I know but its something I'm good at and like doing."  
"Yes and I'm fine with that but I can't protect you out there."  
"I know, but I can take care of myself."  
"I know you can, but if you're caught-"  
"My record that was whipped clean might come up. I know but we watch each other backs out there. The first mention of cops and we are gone."  
"Fine. Just be careful and tell me next time."  
"I will." Suddenly the back door flew open and we both turned to look.  
Jack spotted us and ran forward. "UNCLE ICHI! UNCLE DOM!" He yelled.  
"Hey, little man/buddy." I and Dom said in unison.  
Jack glomped Dom before jumping down and hugging his little arms around my neck.  
Mia came in after him and gave Dom a kiss on the cheek and watched as Jack released my neck and settled down in my lap. "Hey, Mia," I said to her as she sat down. "Where's Brian?"  
"He went to go get some hamburger meat for tonight."  
"Let me guess your orders?" I asked.  
She playfully punched my arm I as laughed.  
"So your performance this morning has got over 556 views on YouTube already."  
"Really?! They didn't waste time in posting it." I responded.  
"No, they didn't." She rolled her eyes as she said that.  
We continued to make small talk while we waited for Brian to get back. I can help but worry a little. I don't know why but I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. I might have something to do with those Soul Reapers but they also might be here to prevent whatever it is.  
My family doesn't know about Soul Reapers or Hollows and I want to keep it that way. I don't want to put them in danger.

**CHAPTER THREE: DONT STOP THE MUSIC**

(play: Please don't stop the music by Rihanna)

-Ichigo's POV-  
My morning started out with an ace fail.  
First of my alarm went off later than I wanted it to, so I couldn't help Dom in the shop this morning, I skipped breakfast, picked up moose and we headed to school.  
We made it to class right before the bell rang, much to our relief, and then the teachers seemed to be mad at me for some reason. I have no clue why.  
I have been feeling anxious all morning and I can't find the reason why. I might have to drive out and do that again (not perverted! If u thought it was than shame on u and ur dirty mind. ).  
I was pretty much zoning out while the teacher rambled about out school festival. Honestly this is math class. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT A FESTIVAL THAT IS BEING PREPARED BY THE HISTORY CLASS!?  
"-Now on the last issue we have three extange students joining us today. Come in." Really?! She made them wait till after she was done with her rant?!  
On cue the door opened and a short teen girl with back hair that drained her face walked in, behind her was a teen guy that was a little taller than the girl, with white hair and calculating blue eyes (Toshiro is a little taller in this), behind his was a taller guy with bright red hair tied back, he had tattoos on his face and arms. Behind him was a girl that had long light brown hair and a big chest, next was a slender guy with black hair and glasses, the last one was a really tall, tan and  
I zoned out after taking the three seconds to look them over, I don't have to get there names now, Moose will just tell me them later. Honestly he gossips more than a girl. I glanced out the window and frowned. Clouds where gathering, fan freakin tastic.  
I snapped back to the teacher when I heard what she said next. "-Ichigo Torreto can show you around today, Torreto raise your hand." I held back a groan and did what she asked. All six sets of eyes came to me, something wasn't right in how they saw me. Your not supposed to look at a stranger with recognition.  
I put my hand down as the teacher told them where their seats where. I folded my arms and put my head on them on the desk as I waited for the teacher to start the lesson.  
It's not like I'm a eventual drop-out student, I just know the material already. That's probably why the teachers hate me. They know I'm not paying attention, but they can't humiliate me when they ask/demand that I answer a question, because I always get it right.  
I sometimes fall asleep in class too, and apparently the teachers used to throw chalk at me but I would catch it in mid-air and send it back to them. Moose told me that the first time I did it every one thought I was really awake but discovered that I wasn't, after the first month the teachers got smarter and Moose says that they don't throw anymore chalk at me anymore.  
I wouldn't know.  
I glanced over when I felt eyes on me, Moose gave me an apologetic smile, as the new students passed my seat and sat in the back. I looked back to the front but put my hand against my arm, and flipped him a bird, not in the air because I definitely don't want detention again.  
He rolled his eyes before looking back towards our nag of a teacher. I sighed before looking back out the window. In the distance I heard a faint shriek or roar of agony. I sighed.  
A storm is coming.

I ended up falling asleep in class. That's not surprising though, I was up a good bit of the night searching for those Shinigami. I couldn't find them though which was irritating.  
They most likely had sealers on that block their ruitsu and where in a Gigai, great. Now they could be anywhere. Crap.  
I woke up a few seconds before the bell rang like always and sat up. I looked to Moose to see him rolling his eyes at me. Once the Bell rang I stood, threw my backpack over my shoulder, and motioned for Moose to follow me.  
The other people in the class flew out like the devil was on their heels, to the cafeteria and where ever. I walked to the six grouped people in the back of the class, with Moose not too far behind me.  
"Anyways, I'm Ichigo Torreto, this is Moose, and Welcome to Greenville high, since I'm the one supposed to be showing you around for the first day, is there anything you want to know?" I asked as me and Moose sat in the two vacant seats in front of them, facing sideways while watching them.  
"Thank you and yea we have...some questions, but we should introduce ourselves. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, this is Renji Abarai," she said as she pointed to the red head, "Toshiro Hitsugaya," pointed the the white haired boy, "Uryu Ishida," pointed to the guy with glasses, "Orihime Inoue," pointed to the busty girl, "and Chad Sado. Nice to meet you." That smile is way to forced.  
"Nice to meet you. So what's your questions." Moose replied. I'm am so glad he helps with newcomers. I always seem to have to be the one to show them around.  
"We where wondering what clubs the school has?" Toshiro supplied.  
"Are you looking for any pacific ones?" I asked.  
"Well, how about, dance clubs, the sports ones, and the mechanic ones?" Renji answered. Strange I'm apart of all of those.  
"U-uh yea we have them depending on which dance you do, street or ballet, they meet at different times but I'm sure you could join. Same thing with the sports." I answered.  
"Cool thank you!" The unusually bubbly Orihime replied.  
Not much happens after that. They asked a few more questions and asked about a few more clubs, it was a little funny when Orihime asked about a cooking class, the rest of them paled for some reason and paled even more when I told her that there wasn't a cooking club, but a cooking class. That we all had to take.  
Eventually we moved to the roof top eat other lunches and I discovered why they where so pale. HER FOOD IS A FREAKIN SCIENCE EXPERIMENT!  
We were making all idol small talk till my phone rang. Every one quieted and looked to me as I pulled it out and looked at who it was after reading it I looked to Moose, "Its Dom." I said as I stood up and left the roof to stand in the empty stairwell. I answered and held it up to my ear.  
"Hey."  
"Hey Ichi. Sorry to call you now but I need you to do me a favor."  
"Anything."

"Dom?"  
"It's nothing Ichi. Could you...run by Jamison's?"  
"...Y-yes anything for ya...But could you tell me why again do we keep contact with that Teme?"  
"You already know why. And I wouldn't be asking you to run by there if I could help it. I just can't leave the shop today. Three people brung in their cars this morning and they want them done by tonight. Everyone else has the day off and I don't want to call anyone in because-"  
"It's alright. Besides they deserve a day off at least. I can get them, don't worry about that. How's this once I get back I'll help you with the cars then we will go to the races and we can bet on who pays for dinner. Sound good?"  
He chuckled, "You better keep that promise, of making the bet."  
"Promise."  
"Alright. Thank you for doing it. I gotta go."  
"Yea seya."  
"And Ichi."  
"Yea."  
"Be careful."  
"I will."  
"...Seya."  
"Seya."

**CHAPTER FOUR: BREAKING THE HABIT**

Moose watched his best friend walk off with a little bit of worry. Dom never calls Ichigo during school hours unless it's an emergency.  
Moose's attention was drawn to the others when Rukia broke the silence. "S~oo who's Dom?"  
Moose looked at her before replying, "Dom is the one who got Ichi off the streets." He started as he grabbed his sandwich and started eating it, not really caring if he made eye contact with the group.  
"And later on took him in. He's a good guy once you get used to him, and get past his ruff exterior. To Ichi their brothers, Ichi helps Dom in the shop...along with other things." He mumbled the last part thinking it went unheard.  
Little did he know that the Shinigami in front of him picked it up with their trained hearing.  
Suddenly the door to the stairwell opened and Ichi came and sat beside Moose again.  
"Well?"  
"Eh, just wants me to do an errand for him."  
Moose smirked, "He doesn't want you to go get Letty something does he?"  
Ichigo glared with no heat at him, "Oi! She is not that bad...ok yes she is."  
He changed his answer at Moose's deadpan look.  
"NOT THAT BAD!? The woman had you go across town one night to get her Fritule* only for you to come back with it to change her mind!" Moose snapped with wide eyes and a smirk.  
"That wasn't entirely her fault! Some of that was Dom's for even mentioning the food! He was totally planning on sending Brian to get them except I drew the short straw...I swear on my life, that BAKA is cheating at it somehow." Ichigo deadpanned as he stole Moose's extra Gatorade be jumped away from Moose as Moose lunged to get it back.  
"Really! Give it back." Moose said as he stood up to reach the standing Ichigo if needed.  
Only then did the Shinigami realize that Ichigo was actually taller than Moose by a couple of inches. "Nahuh you got to get it yourself." Ichigo replied with a smirk as he shook the bottle.  
Moose rolled his eyes before smirking. Moose lunged towards Ichigo only for Ichigo to avoid him by jumping into the air and landing ontop of the gate pole in a crouch.  
"Come on." Moose whined.  
"No. Get it yourself, its been too~ long." Ichigo replied suggesting something. Moose sighed an agitated sigh before pulling his sleeve back to look at the time.  
"Ok, the Bell rings at 1:00 and it's 12:35 that means we have 30minutes."  
"Awesome. If you can get it back before bell then you can have it back if not I get to keep." Moose nodded and Ichigo smirked.  
He jumped to his feet as Moose jumped onto the railing.  
He darted down it with practiced ease as Moose followed him with equal skill. They both where smiling as they forgot about the little group watching them with interest and curiosity.  
Ichigo jumped from the railing to the roof of the stairwell and flipped off it as Moose followed doing the same moves a little slower that Ichigo had.  
Ichigo scaled across the roof in record time and then jumped onto a crate and over the gate railing landing with a roll before taking off again across the roof of the school. Moose followed without hesitation and chased after the orange haired teen.  
The Shinigami looked at each other with raised brows before shrugging.  
"That Dom person again. Kiskue didn't mention him." Uryu spoke.  
"It might be possible that Kiskue doesn't know about him." Orihime supplied. The Shinigami where skeptical bit accepted it.  
"We will have to find out more about him later. We will follow Torreto after he leaves school today." Toshiro, the leader, ordered.  
"Hai."

Ichigo was chatting with his friend Moose about any and everything at the moment as they walked out of the school.  
Ichigo bumped fists with him as they parted ways. Ichigo went to his unique convertible and jumped in over the door.  
He noticed that the Shinigami where following him again but he didn't want them knowing that he knew they where there so he ignored them till he could get somewhere secluded and alone to deal with them.  
At least he knows now that they are following him and not Moose.  
He started the car and drove off down the street his followed not to far behind.  
He drove for a while in silence before turning his radio on. The song Breaking the Habit by Linking Park started playing.  
He smirked and rolled his eyes at the irony. Before simply deciding he didn't care and ignoring it as he drove.  
Soon he had arrived at a small rundown shop. He turned the car off and glared at the shop before sighing and getting out slamming the car door in the process.  
He walked over to the closed garage door and grabbed the handle before pulling it as hard as he could slamming it open in the process.  
"Geeze don't break it! I just got it fixed from last time!" A voice from inside the garage yelled.  
Ichigo rolled his eyes out of annoyance before looking and spotting the only person in the garage besides him.  
He walked over, folding his arms as he did, and set a foot on the scoreboard the man was laying on to get under the car. He pulled him out with his foot and glared as the man's face came into view.  
He was tanned and had a five-o' clock shadow on his face with a messy mop of black hair on his head. He had blue eyes permanently set in an angry scowl.  
"Jamison."  
"Torreto."  
"Where are they."  
"I'm not going to tell you unless you give me at least another expression besides a angry scowl. Come on lighten up its been what a year?"  
With every word he said Ichigo's anger rose and he was releasing a murderous aroura before he even noticed and reeled it in.  
"Light up. LIGHTEN UP!? YOU EXPECT ME TO LIGHTEN UP AFTER YOU ALMOST KILLED DOM AND BRIAN!? IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IRS BEEN A YEAR! THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU HURT THEM BADLY ENOUGH FOR THEM TO BE LAID UP IN THE HOSPITAL FOR HALF A MONTH!" Ichigo yelled to him his voice echoing as black appeared in the white part of his eyes.  
"Oh come on they didn't stop me! And besides Dom doesn't care anymore!"  
"I am not Dom, I will never forgive you for putting them in that much pain and vulnerability for that long. You knew. YOU KNEW! What would happen if some wet behind the ears, or academy cop found them. And you should know why they didn't fight back when you tryed to kill them. Any time ANY TIME they could wipe the floor with you. They didn't because you where the one they counted as family along with the rest of us.  
They believed you would change they believed in YOU! Only to have it thrown in their faces by you deciding that they needed to be ran over by a car." Ichigo glared and wanted to pound the guy into next week so badly but knew that if he did it would cause problems for Dom.  
Jamison rolled his eyes simply not caring about what Ichigo had said, but admitted in his mind with a satisfaction that it was all true.  
"Whatever. They don't matter to me anymore. Seriously I didn't expect them to survive."  
Ichigo's glared and murderous aroura increased by tenfold and all the glass shattered inside the garage.  
Jamison started glaring then, "Hey now I got to replace all that! You know what they're over there. Vet them and leave before you break something else I have to replace!" Jamison yelled and pointed to a box in a corner.  
Ichigo walked over to it, picked it up, and started to leave. Once he got to his car he threw the box in the backseat before getting in and speeding off. His anger fueling him.  
Only one though was running threw the group of Shinigami's heads.  
'What is going on?'

**CHAPTER FIVE: CENTURIES**

-Ichigo's POV-  
Argh! I really really want his dead. What be did was unforgivable. Dom may never be able to hate him for long but I will always hate him.  
And I will with good reason.  
I can still hear Letty's and Mia's screams when we found them echoing in my ears. The screeching of my cars tires as I had tryed to follow that car.  
That pure white car. Jameson's car.  
About a year ago Dom helped him off the streets like he had helped alot of us. Jamison had quickly become one of the family, only for some drug runners to be holding us at gunpoint a few weeks later because they needed money and wanted the best racers in the city to win it for them. If we refused they were going to shoot Mia.  
Worst of all Jamison was the one who led them to us.  
We had given them the money after we had won it and as a goodbye present Jamison decides to run Brian and Dom over with his pure white corvette.  
They were layed up in the hospital for a month. Dom was in a coma for 3 of those weeks, and Brian couldn't speak for the entire month.  
The whole time they were in the hospital I was worried for their safety. Even though our records where whipped clean that doesn't mean that the majority of the cops out there have a grudge against us.  
Luckily Sarge heard about if and made his way over. Even though he is a cop, me and Dom both kinda consider him a little bit as family and I think his thoughts are around the same area. He had stopped the wet behind the ears cops from taking Dom to a prison's hospital while he was still in a coma, and Brian to a cell.  
I was never more thankful to him.  
When Dom woke up he had forgiven Jamison after a week and a half. 'He is still family always will be.'  
I had gotten angry with him that day and left in a rage. I went on a rampage in my soul for killing hollows.  
30,456,798. After 30,456,798 hollows I still was able to calm down. I went back to where Dom was and apologized to him for getting angry, he just smiled at me.  
Sometimes I think he is to kind for his own good.  
I sighed and looked to the time on the dashboard. Seeing as it was an hour and a half since I left school, I decided to pick up the pase a little.  
I sped up weaving around cars and passing by green lights a split second before they turn red.  
I still feel the Shinigami following me. I need to get answers for why they are here.  
But I can't do that now. Looking away from the road, still weaving in and out between other cars, I picked up my phone and dialed Dom.  
After 2 rings he picked up.  
"Hey."  
"Hey Dom. I'm on my way back home."  
"Good. Did everything go alright?"

"Ichigo."  
"Yea. It went fine Dom. I got the parts. Though he is going to have to replace all the glass in his garage."  
He sighed, "Ichi."  
"I know, I know. Not the smartest thing. If he starts hitting on you for money for it I'll pay it. Nothing to worry about, just a little slip up."  
"...Alright. Again I'm sorry for making you go over there to get them."  
"Don't worry about it. I agreed to get them anyways."  
He hummed over the phone and I could hear childish laughter in the background. "Brian, Mia, and Jack are still there?"  
"No. Brian and Mia went out for a while left Jack with Uncle Dom. Right now he is asking to talk to you." I could hear the smile on his face.  
I smiled, "Give him the phone."  
A beard some shuffling before a childish voice came though, "Uncle ICHI!"  
"Hey little man! Whatcha doin'?"  
"Playing with my cars!"  
"Really! That's awesome little man! Which is you favorite today?"  
"The mustan'!" He said not quite pronouncing it correctly.  
I fake pouted, "Oh man. It's not the Tron this time. I bet Uncle Dom is pouting just like me."  
He giggled I heard Dom chuckle. "Hey Jack you excited to watch your Uncle's beat you dad in the race tonight?"  
He giggled as he replied, "Nahah! Daddy's gonna win! Then you and Uncle Dom and Aunt Letty will have to get the pizza for me, and mommy, and daddy!"  
"We'll see about that little man. Either way someone's gonna get your pizza so you have nothing to worry about." I replied chuckling.  
"Hehehehe Yea!"  
"Hey Jack how about when I get there I give you a ride."  
"YEA!" He sounds so excited for a ride on my shoulders.  
"Alright I'm almost there so can you give the phone back to Uncle Dom?"  
"Ok!...Here Uncle Dom! Uncle Ichi is almost home!"  
"Thanks buddy...Ichi?"  
"I'm here."  
"Good. You know your going to have to keep that promise?"  
"Yea I know. I pulling in know so I'll let you go."  
"Alright." I hung up and pulled the keys out of the ignition.  
I grabbed the box and shut the door behind me. I got to the garage to see Dom having his head inside the car. I leaned on it and looked at what he was doing.  
"UNCLE ICHI!" I heard Jack yell and run up to me from the backyard.  
"Hey little man." I said as he lifted his arms up. I picked him up and put him on my shoulders, "You have a good day today?"  
"Yep! I even helped Uncle Dom!"  
"Yep, you did. Big help too." Dom said he probably just brung him tools but hey whats the harm and sugar coating it.  
"That's awesome Jack! You want this?" I said holding out a dumdum lollipop for him.  
He smiled and took it popping into his mouth after the wrapper was gone. Dom and I chuckled.  
"You know Mia is gonna get you for spoiling him."  
"Oh what's the harm, besides you are just as bad."  
"No comment." It was my turn to laugh as he went back to working.  
I watched him for a second and eyed a scar on his neck from when the incident with Jamison happened.  
And all I could think of was bow I wasn't able to protect them.

**CHAPTER SIX: LEGO HOUSE**

-Ichigo's POV-  
My attention was snapped from the scar when I heard Dom start to talk to me as he wiped his hands off on a dirty rag.  
"So how many vultures circle the fox?" To anyone else but me, Mia, Brian, Dom, and everyone else that was with us in Brazil (during Fast Five) it would sound completly insane and make absolutely no sense but for us its different.  
It turns out that Dom and Mia are somehow kids of a old Shinigami that died way before they were teens. Dom and Mia can't access any Shinigami abilities but that doesn't mean that they can't feel and see ghosts, hollows, and my pursuers, Shinigami.  
Brian gained the ability to see them, but not sense them, from being around us to long. The others in our family know about it and some can sense them, but not see them. They know when we make a sentence like that it is referring to a spiritual being.  
The meaning in what he said was: 'how many Shinigami do I have following me?' I'm a fox in his opinion because of my hair. Well that actually came from Jack first and he teases me about it but, what the hell.  
I rolled my eyes in fake annoyance, "4 Dom. Annoyingly they haven't gone for their meal yet and are lingering letting the meat get ripe." '4 followers. They haven't confronted me yet, that may give me time to learn about them.'  
"Well to bad the fox became roadkill. Real shame." He said as he leaned against the car watching Jack play with his car pretending it could fly. 'Be. Careful.'  
"Oh I'm sure the fox knows that." 'I know and I will be.' I replied as I lifted Jack off my shoulders and onto the floor. He took off into the backyard to play in the grass.  
"So where is Letty." I asked.  
"I'm right here mandarin." I heard a female voice say from the door. I looked in that direction to see the pregnant Letty making her way to us. Mandarin is her nickname for me, again because of my hair.  
I SWEAR SHE IS THE ONLY ONE TO GET AWAY WITH CALLING ME THAT!  
"Hey, Grease Head." And that's my nickname for her. It's funny actually of how that became her nickname, when I met her her hair was covered in grease from a car engine. It was close to when I was picked up by Mia and Dom.  
The first thing I said when I saw her was Grease Head. And I actually said it on complete accident.  
She rolled her eyes and playfully punched my shoulder as I smirked. She then went over and kissed Dom. I made a fake puking sound, "Ugh. Guys get uh room."  
"Shut the hell up." Letty glared with no real heat and Dom smirked. He enjoys that side of her way to much. Freaking sadist. "So Moose coming tonight?"  
"When has he ever missed one? I'm going to pick him up when we head to them." I replied to Letty's question.  
"Good. I haven't seen the walking stick in a while." I rolled my eyes, before turning my head towards the driveway as Brian and Mia pulled up. Jack heard the car and darted over to us to wait for his parents.  
"MOMMY! DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY!" He repeated. Brain shut the car off and got out. As soon as he did Jack shot to him and latched around his leg. Brian chuckled as he picked him up. Mia walked over to them, gave Jack a kiss them joined us.  
"So ready to get beat tonight, Brian?" I smirked as I teased.  
He rolled his eyes and smirked, "I know that question was not directed at me."  
"Oh it definitely was but it also applies to you Ichigo." Dom said as he smirked as well.  
The girls in the group sighed and rolled there eyes as they started talking into their own chatter, walking towards the house.  
"Putting that aside. I heard you went by his place." Brian said looking towards me. He never said Jamison's name around Mia or Letty. The hated it so none of us said his name around them.  
I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "Uh yea. A few shattered glass materials but I'm going to pay for it if he starts hitting either one of you up for money."  
"How much is a few?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Uhh. Let's say hypothetically it was everything made out of glass in his shop." I muttered in annoyed guilt. I'm glad I did it! Buts that's why I'm feeling guilty too. Dom and Brian font like it when I 'accidentally ' say damaging his nose by breaking it when my hand slips.  
Brian stared at me with a deadpan expression, "Really? Well I give up on trying." He finnaly said turning to Dom I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch. "Hey guys we got 10 minutes before the race." I said as I started heading towards my car that was parked behind the garage, the one I only use for racing.  
"Hm, yea so why are you leaving now? We can make it there in 40 seconds flat." Brian asked.  
"Yea, but I want to take my time in picking up Moose. Ceya guys later!" I replied as I started up my car and pulled out. It was a nice car.  
A gray Venom FS with blue tire rims and undercarriage lights. I sped down the road turning the radio up almost full blast. I was sure that outside you would be able to hear it. This car may be a Venom FS but I have modified the inside of it so much it minds well be a different car.  
I slowed once I got close to Moose's apartment. I raised an eyebrow as I saw him standing and leaning against a tree talking to two of the new transfer students. I could still feel the others following me and it kept nagging at my mind that I should find out what they wanted.  
I shook my thoughts from my head as I switched off the radio and pulled up next to the three. I got out and walked up next to Moose. The transfer students were the Mexican guy and busty girl. Chad and Celahime or something.  
What do they want?

**CHAPTER SEVEN: DIE FOR YOU**

(Moose PoV)  
It was about 20 minutes before the time Ichigo had told me he would pick me up, so I went down stairs and to the curb. I had sat down next to the tree leaning on it when I heard two pairs of footsteps.  
I looked to the direction they were coming from to see two of the transfer students running down the street.  
The busty girl, Orihime, and the Mexican, Chad. Orihime was carrying a bag with her.  
"Moose!" She yelled.  
I stood up once they got closer. "Hey, Chad, Orihime. What are you guys doing here?"  
She lit up and started digging through her bag, she pulled out a familiar notebook.  
"You left this at school! We figured we could bring it to you. Since tomorrow is Saturday." She said as she handed it over.  
I took it and flashed her a grateful smile, "Thanks."  
"No problem! So what are you waiting on?"  
"Ichigo actually. He's picking me up to take me to a race." I said that without thinking

"What race?" asked orihime

I suddenly paled at what i she said i mean sure it was my big mouth that made her ask that but still.

"Shit" i mumbled as i face palmed

"What's wrong." asked orihime coming over to my side

"I said that ichigo was taking me to a race." i said trying my best to not let the cat out of the bag

"Well we know from a few friends that you and ichigo are street racers." said chad his face still as blank as ever

"Well yha but who the hell told you in the first place." i asked looking at chad with the widest eyes i could muster

"Who told who?" asked ichigo

I turn toward ichigo to see he is sitting on the hood of his car

'Man i need to give that thing a paint job' i thought is i got closer to him

"They know about our races." i said

"Yup" said chad while orihime was smiling under the shadows of the mexican giant

"Well why not." said ichigo "if they know that is fine but the question is can they handle it."

"Handle what?" asked me chad and orihime at the same time

"The exhilaration of what they are going to see." said ichigo

"I take it as get in the car." said orihime

{[(NO POV) PLAY CANDY SHOP] location the mob}

"Welcome to the mob" said ichigo

The scene reveles a party like area with cars everywhere each one in different colors and types with people dancing around and on to of the cars with disco lights illuminating the field of people in different colors and the main attraction was going on at the end of it with cones lining street corners and people in cars about to drive off with a woman in a pyrrha nikos cosplay counting down to the beginning of the race.

"Wow." was all that chad and orihime could say

"Yha this place has that in spades." said mosse turning toward there gusts "wow factor"

"Yo ichigo wat up fool." said a domino themed girl with a face with domino tattoos on her face

"Nuthen much domino whats up with you?" asked ichigo

"Nuthin but damn noobs over here." said domino before taking out 50 pink slips and a fifty dollar bill "but those cars will sell nicely."

"I bet they will." said mousse

"Who is the nice hunk of man?" asked domino

"That is chad a friend of ours and the lady in orange is orihime." said ichigo

"Hello and welcome to the mob." said domino before motioning the group to follow her

"So why is everyone in such revealing clothes?" asked orihime

"Because why the hell not?" said everyone in the party

"Oh." said orihime but she was strangely smiling at this fact.

They started walking toward the start line where five cars were beginning to be lined up a black 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle with white highlights and undercarriage lights, The Maguari HS1 GTC in blue and white with golden undercarriage lights, a 720S Spider in just pure black, and finally (other than ichigo's car) there was a black mustang and standing next to it was dom himself aka the king of the mobb.

"I thought that you would arrive quicker with that car of yours." said dom with a smirk creeping on his face

"I thought i would go easy on my friends." said ichigo jestoring toward orihime and chad "not all my friends are like moose in that regard"

"So who are they." said dom "you did not introduce us."

"Hi my name is orihime and that is yaustura but people call him chad." said orihime doing a little curtsy in response to dom while chad just held out his hand to shake doms which would come later

"It is nice to meet you both." said dom

"What berry head found a girlfriend." said lettie from over in the stands making both orihime and ichigo blush

"We just met grease head so no we are not dating." said ichigo

"Whatever strawberry." said lettie now moving over to dom and ichigo before the eventual race began and held her and out for chad and orihime to shake it "Names lettie it is a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours," said Chad as he took her hand and shook it.

"Anyhow you guys should go to the bleachers it is about to get crazy over here said domino before giving a pink slip to the pherra cosplayer "and that is what i am betting."

"Rookie mistake domino." said brian coming out of his car and giving the pherra cosplayer a pink slip as well "but i know our rules and last gives up there cash."

The man in the blue car simply held his outside of the car waiting for the cosplayer to take it.

"Sure why not." said Ichigo going to his car and taking it out "I know it is a safe bet."

"Domino said it so why not oblige." said Dominic before taking out his slip and giving it to the cosplayer before whispering in her ear "and you know she dies in the show right."

"I know" she whispers back only to back up a few paces before shouting "ALL NON PARTICIPANTS LEAVE THE RANGE OF THE CARS NOW!"

And of course everyone did while all the people that were not in cars got in there cars and started their engines.

The cosplayer shoved the pink slips in between her breasts (from what i have heard that is the safest place to for women to hold stuff that is valuable) and stood right in front of the cars

"OK ARE ALL DRIVERS READY?" shouted the cosplayer

Dom, brain, the man in the blue car, domino, and Ichigo all gave her a thumbs up before putting them back in there cars.

"WE WILL BEGIN IN FIVE!"

The engines revved to a nice purr or a loud roar almost drowning out the cheers that were going on behind them.

"FOUR"

Dom took out a stick of gum opened the rapper and put it in his mouth.

"THREE"

Domino was adjusting the rear view mirror and her on board computer.

"TWO"

Brian was holding a small photo with his family before stuffing it into his shirt pocket he knows that he had to win this.

"ONE"

(Ichigo pov)

"ONE"

I was messing around with my Spotify making sure that that was working and hit play on a certain song before smirking.

"Jackpot," I said

(play: a little party never killed nobody)

"GO," said the cosplayer so far out of sight at this point it was ridiculous

I was off driving down the strip at around 100 miles an hour in a matter of seconds as I look to my right domino was in the lead for only a sec as dom passed her with ease with Brian.

As I look in my rearview I see that one car far behind us all as if he wanted to be there.

'Dude focus on the road you're in fourth right now.'

'_I know hold on_' i thought spoke

'He is only trying to help Ichigo'

'I think he knows Quincy face'

'_Anyhow why are you talking to me now of all times?_' i questioned

'We want you to come to your inner world later.'

'It is about your fate… our fate.'

'_I will meet you there_'

Meanwhile, when this conversation was going on I made it alongside dom who was in first and it was leading to the final stretch only a mile left and we could already see other cars starting the curate

'_Jackpot_'

'Jackpot indeed'

I roll down my window to see that dom did the same

"Look old timer it is time for one man to take your spot on the top," I said

"Says the guy that can't even beat me after five years." said dom taunting me

"Were dead even dom," I said "and it is time to make this my first."

I suddenly hit the nitro button on my steering wheel boosting ahead of dom only for a second… because he did the same and we crossed the finish line together with brian and domino coming in second and third while the final car came in fourth.

After a few seconds of calming down from literally nitroing my way to the finish, I finally came out of the car and raised my arms in the air.

"FINALLY AFTER FIVE YEARS DOMINIC TORETTO HAS COME AND ME HIS EQUAL AFTER SO LONG."

I see dom out of the corner of my eye with a smile on his face giving me a slight nod

"Good job ichi" said dom

I nodded in a sign of respect

"ICHIGO!" i here moose yell toward me and right as i turn to look at him i see a orange blur flying toward my face

"ICHIGO YOU WERE AMAZING!" SHOTED OIHEME

"Thanks orihime." i said

"Hey that is what i was going to say." said moose

"Come on your both beautiful now quit fighting before the fighting starts" said brian "but yha congrats dude."

"Thank you brian"

(no pov)

of course there were a field of congratulations from everyone around but there was something off a man with blue hair in a face mask was walking toward ichigo a closer look at him and you would see him unsheathing a katana from his waist and he was walking straight toward ichigo this man as the soul reapers know him is grimmjow.

"Yo your ichigo right." he said

"Yes i am why?" said ichigo before being impaled be the man in blue with the sword

"I want you to meet me in japan… the wrath of aizen is op on this world and despite how much i want to fight you one on one this is motivation."

The man stood back and drew the sword from ichigo's body only to use it to decapitate hi executioner's style

"Goodbye ichigo kurosaki." said grimmjow before bringing down his sword only for moose to get in the way of it thanks to a dive saving ichigo allowing one of his legs to get cut off and before moose even hit the ground the man was gone

"Moose?!" said ichigo shocked "MOOSE"

"Too much adrenaline." said moose

"Moose why did you do that." asked ichigo

"Because i would die for you." said moose before passing out

"ICHI GET IN THE CAR WE NEED TO GET YOU GUYS TO A HOSPITAL" shouted dom

And of course he obliged grabbing mooses leg and his body and getting in dom's car and driving off to the nearest hospital.

'_Guys_'

'We know king'

'We're sorry'

'_I know you could do nothing about it._' thought Ichigo before saying what he was thinking in his head "i am going to give that blue bitch hell."

'Then meet us in your inner world' said one of the sides of my zanpakuto 'we have much to discuss'

**CHAPTER EIGHT: DEATH OF A CHILD, BIRTH OF A MAN**

( !# !# !# !#$# $ %!^%#%#^#$#^%$#^%$#)

"Hello master." said a woman's voice but it was distorted and she had no face

"Hello" said ichigo walking into wherever the hell he was

It looked to be a bar of some sort but the thing was the outside of the bar was a sideways building with a city in the background the same as this very building being seen from outside in a sign of a gray gloom of clouds and the song while my guitar gently weeps was being sung on a small stage with a woman in nothing but her birthday suit

'_Likely the old man's doing_' thought ichigo before sitting at the bar

"You know he is about to fuck her sideways right?" said a pail man with white hair and skin complimented by his black and yellow eyes wearing a mix of a bartender and soul reaper and gangster type clothing with yakata pants and a stylish white dress shirt and a black dress vest with golden chains around his arms legs and neck.

"The old man still does it i take it." said Ichigo looking toward the man with a look of sorrow even though he had a smirk on his face "funny to think that the old man is doing any of this."

"Too true king." said zangetsu pouring the poor boy a glass of ginger ale from a green can

"Thank you," said Ichigo taking a drink of the glass of ale and at that moment a different song played a song that he could not place its smooth jazz and vocals were hard to place for the boy.

"Finally." said another man this time in black and blue dress clothes with a black hat covering ichigo's view of the eyes with a cane being held in the man's hands "ichigo i know you're grieving but we have much to discuss"

"About my banki i take it." said ichigo "so old man is this your doing last time i was here this place was not like this."

"No this is your doing king." said zangetsu "your soul changed this place… and us to an extent."

"How so?" Ichigo questioned

"Well the place you were raised for this part of your life would very much effect it." said the old man "if you did not leave your old home you would still be you but you would come to spite us."

"I don't think that is possible." said Ichigo "you two literally raised me for a few months."

"He is right old man." said zangetsu

"Well it was still a concern." said the old man

"But still what did you two want to talk to me about?" said asked Ichigo

"Two things." said the old man "one we wanted to teach you about what you Bankia is able to do."

"The second one is to tell you to lighten the hell up already." said zangetsu "I do not want to hear another word out of this ass face about the fact that the music here is not right for fucking that projections brains out!"

"I did not need to hear that." said Ichigo blushing his face off '_what the hell do they do in my head?_'

"Well seriously though, while what happened to moose was bad but it is nothing that can't be fixed nowadays." said the old man "and beside even if we are inside… i hate the goddamn rain."

"While your right in how what happened can be fixed… i feel as if i could not protect him." said Ichigo tears starting to falling down his face "sometimes i feel that i should hav getting my leg got cut off today."

"Would moose want you to feel that way." said zangetsu "he listened to your words. He did not hesitate… and he said it himself he would die for you."

"I know." said Ichigo "but I still feel as if I should I have done more."

"I know you do." said the old man "but don't let it hold you down"

"Ya king, remember our words." said zangetsu

'_How could i forget._'

(flashback)

_The scene changes to reveal an 11 year old Ichigo packing up his things trying not to wake Hiroshi with all the noise._

"_Ok that should be the last of it" ichigo said before closing the trunk_

'_**Good just so you know if you do this there is no going back**_'

"_I know." said ichigo "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."_

'_**Corect ichigo now go while the time is right**_'

"_I will." said ichigo as he left the room and made is way down the stairs of his old home only to see a light in the kitchen and a shadow it looked to be one of a young woman probably about in her early 20s from what he could tell "zangetsu scatter"_

_Suddenly ichigo left from his body and grabbed the black katana on his back and pointed it at the lady she was tan with purple hair around the length of her body and she seemed to be looking for food or something that was in the fridge but there was one thing about her that this young ichigo noticed… she was but naked with wounds all over he body._

"_You know it is impolite to stare." said the woman smirking but it was not a cookie smirk it was a thoughtful one_

"_Wait your like hat and clogs?" asked young Ichigo_

"_Of course I am." said the woman before finding what she wanted... milk "you know that is really hard to find."_

"_Hiroshi always hides it," said Ichigo_

"_How cruel." said the woman "such a drink should not hide it should be drunk."_

"_Well, he does it cause he spites me," said Ichigo before dragging his body out from the stairway and putting his soul back in his body "now I need to go."_

"_Ok then." said the woman before drinking her milk drink right out of the curtain and put it back in the fridge._

"_Onee-san" said another girl making ichigo turn to see a young black haired girl around the age of six standing one one of the stairs wearing a blue nightgown "i thought you were not going to leave tonight"_

"_Karin." said ichigo befor walking up to her and taking hold of her shoulders "you know i can't stay"_

"_This is big brothers fault isn't it." said karin_

"_Sadly yes." said ichigo "i will call you ok. I will call you and yuzu"_

"_But brother i want you to stay here." said karin_

"_I want to as well but i can't." said ichigo before hugging her tears in his eyes "i have to go."_

"_I love you onee-san." said karin hugging him back tryin to hold back the tears that her eyes were making "i hope i will see you again."_

(flashback end)

"I still regret that" said ichigo "but back on track what do i need to do to achieve my bankia?"

"Nothing you already have achieved bankia." said zangetsu

"Ok so how the hell do i use it?" ichigo questioned

"Well." said the old man

[the real world three days later]

"Moose where have you been over the past couple of days?" asked rukia

"Well the hospital." said moose before gesturing to the cast on his leg "i got my leg cut off by a madman with a sword"

"HOW THE HELL IS IT BACK ON THEN?!" shouted toshiro

"Well the fact that modern medicine helps." said moose "and a hell of a lot of pain pills."

"Holly shit." said both Rukia and Toshiro

"Yha" said moose "but as my uncles friend says just sew it back on and drink till you pass out then you back in the both appendage business."

"That guy must be an idiot." said Toshiro

"Oh he is but we love him like family." said moose

"Oh by the way where is Ichigo." asked orihime

"Kokura Japan." said moose almost matter factly shocking the others by him.

"WHAT!?" screamed everyone close to him including chad who never screamed

(kokura japan kurosaki residence)

"Oh hello there how can i help you?" asked isshin kurosaki

"Hi i was wondering if you had any rooms to spare you see i am looking for someone and it is getting late and i have none of your country's currency so" "yes you can stay"

"Wait what" said ichigo

"I am willing to help out with anyone that comes through my doors nomaly so what type of man would i be to not help a fellow like you out." said isshin

"Thank you sir." said ichigo

"You are welcome." said isshin "know if you could please tell me your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki Toretto," said Ichigo holding out his hand

"Isshin Kurosaki and welcome to our home." said Isshin taking his hand and shaking it

**CHAPTER NINE: HOLLOW KNIGHT PART ONE**

(karin pov)

"Ichigo kurosaki toretto." said ichigo holding out his hand

"Isshin kurosaki and welcome to our home." said goat chin said isshin taking his hand and shaking it

As goat chin came back in the kitchen with another man behind him the mysterious ichigo and the strange thing is… he looked as if he would fit in with this family. He wore a white dress coat with a black debate shirt that was something that would be noticed at first glance as one but with a closer look it was actuality it was a Grumpy Debate Team shirt that would be disguised as a normal debate shirt with brawns chains hanging from a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black belts hanging from his hips.

"Who is the guy pops?" asked hiroshi

"Hiroshi this is ichigo toretto, and he is going to be staying here for a while" said goat chin and i could tell he was going to do something i knew him all to well

'_What are you up to_' i ask in my head

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." said ichigo bowing in front of the family of four "i hope we can get along as long as we are here in this house together."

"It will be good to have you." said yuzu getting out from her chair and grabbing an extra chair from a closet in the hall worst thing yet she had the same face that was on goat face "please sit."

"Thank you." said Ichigo taking a seat next to Hiroshi "and sorry if my Japanese is not the best yet."

"Dude you speak our language perfectly," said hiroshi

"Thanks." said ichigo before grabbing a spoon and scooping some rice and eating it

"So what is america like?" I ask '_this will break him_'

"It's fun there even though I am still I am still in school," said ichigo

'_He is highschool from what I can tell._' I say to myself '_around to what onii-chan would be by now_'

"Oh really." I say "is there anything you want to go in detail about?"

"Karin, not the time," said Hiroshi

"I am a street performer and driver," said Ichigo taking a bite of the fish this time

"I see." said Karin '_i know you know me to damn it._'

"Karin you're interrupting him while he is eating, you should stop."

'_Damn you Hiroshi_' i though

"Oh like I told you to stop when you were beating onii-san," I said

"Again with this shit." said Hiroshi standing up from his seat "why can't we have just one dinner before you start ragging on me about that bastard"

"Because it is your fault that he is gone Hiroshi"

"Enough both of you." said goat chin "your both right but no arguing about this in front of guests."

"It's fine, i recognise the fact that people have squabbles." said ichigo

"Not like they do." said goat chin his face suddenly taking on a look of sorrow but something was off the look was not directed to us like it usually was it was aimed at ichigo

(no pov)

After an awkward dinner situation that went on longer than it should have only two people remained at the table isshin and yuzu drinking tea and of course to ask why what went down went down

"Otōsan about when ichigo-san came in." said yuzu "did you recognise him?"

"Of course i did. I just knew if i over reacted something might happen." said Isshin "and besides i am surprised you even recognised him."

"Well i was trying to be subtle." said yuzu

"Well subtle or not you still recognised me." said ?

Both people turned shock to see there guest standing right on the steps where he was six years ago about to leave and to this site yuzu charged at him and gave him a flying hug.

"I missed you Onīsan." said yuzu

"I missed you to yuzu." said Ichigo

"So question. Why did you really come back." said Isshin

"Well pops let's just say it all started when i was stabbed in the chest."

Ichigo then proceeded to talk to his real family about what happened over the past few days like with what happened with moose and his travel to this very house.

"So you are essentially in a mob war despite not being a member of the mob," said yuzu with a skeptical tone in her voice.

"Yup." said Ichigo "i think that is what this is but this guy called his boss "lord" which i don't get."

"Maybe mafia then?" said yuzu "what about you Otōsan?"

"What did you say this basterds name was again?" asked isshin

"Aizen." said ichigo

**BOOM**

"What the hell was that?!" asked ichigo

Suddenly two pairs of footsteps went down the stairs and those two people were hiroshi and karin

"You guys ok?" asked hiroshi

"Yes were fine." said yuzu "but the question is what was that?"

Karin went over to the entertainment system and turned it on and changed the channel to the news and what was seen was shocking people running from flaming buildings with giant craters where the tops were gone but the thing that shock all but one of the was the fact that there were flying people with holes in their chests wearing strange clothing and onne of them a blue haired man was writing a message on one of the walls of the building "come out ichigo kurosaki" was what is said

"What the hell?" asked karin

"Guys i have not been honest with you." said isshin "and i know you can see them."

"Dad who the hell are those guys?" asked hiroshi

"Vastolords." was all that isshian said

"What," asked karin

"This is not the time." said ichigo "isshin take care of your family."

"What about you?!" asked hiroshi

"I am going out ther to meet one of them head on." said ichigo heading toward the door only to be stopped by a thud

As he turned around he saw that there were now two hiroshi's one in his normal attire and another one with the soul reaper garb

"Better late than never i suppose." said hiroshi before walking toward ichigo putting one of his hands on ichigo's shoulder "i will get most of the heat off you… brother."

The whole room went silent but it was not an awkward one like you would think that it would be it was a peaceful one of acceptance even if it was slight

"Don't think for a second that I will forgive you after that," said Ichigo

"I don't expect you too," said Hiroshi

"Good." said Ichigo before walking out the door "we will be back as soon as we can."

As soon as the door was shut Karin went upstairs and came back with a glove with a flaming skull on it.

"Yuzu i need your help." said Karin

"What is it?" asked Karin

"I need you to deck me in the face with this glove on." said Karin not even in the fact that she might be joking.

"..." said yuzu "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Language." said Isshin

(in the town)

'_Where the hell is everyone?_' ichigo thought to himself as he was running through the town

"If you are worried about the towns folk they are safe." said ?

"Thanks." said Ichigo "but i am assuming that your here to kill me"

"Indeed." said the figure "but i am meant to change my main order"

"How so?" said Ichigo

"I am here to help." said the figure

"How can i trust you? I haven't even seen your face" said Ichigo

"You can't." said the figure "but this something you need to trust me on anyway."

"Fine then," said Ichigo

"Good now go to kukara park to find the foes your meant to fight." said the figure

"I will but before i go you have to promise me this… if i die make sure both of my families are safe."

"I promise nothing." said the figure "because they are already safe."

"Thank you then," said Ichigo before running off in the direction of the park

"Do you think that was the right thing to do master?" asked Karin

"Of course." said the figure now getting out of the shadows only to reveal a black cat "you still know nothing about the power he possess."

"I know… but still he might die there." said karin

"Then you must help him." said yoruichi

(kukara park)

Clashes could be heard from blocks away and as ichigo got closer he could see flames burst from the park and hiroshi get pushed back in a burst of white dust and a man with brown hair go after him.

"Shit." said Ichigo

'Do you want us to?' asked the old man

'_Yes… you know what to do._' said Ichigo

'Indeed.' said zangetsu 'and i am ready to do it.'

"Zangetsu scatter!" commanded Ichigo before getting a burst of speed to make it to Hiroshi only to see that he had been stabbed by his own zanpakuto (which looked like a cutlass in this form) ready to be beheaded by the man in brown and white… only for Ichigo to black the slice with ease.

"What the hell" said the man

(play roundabout by yes)

Ichigo stood above Hiroshi unsheathing the giant black blade on his back and with a burst of energy making it so that his shinigami outfit was being elevated by a burst of wind only for a burst of light to be seen from under him before eclipsing him and after it was gone Ichigo looked different.

Instead of the just pure black that came with his usual soul reaper outfit he wore a mix of a bartender and soul reaper and gangster type clothing with yakata pants and a stylish white dress shirt and a black dress vest with golden chains around his arms legs and neck (essentially the same as zangetsu).

"As i said who the hell are you?" asked the man

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki." said Ichigo "and i have came to bargain"

**CHAPTER TEN: I NEED A CAR TO DRIVE TO THE WORLD'S FUTURE**

(Toretto residence)

"So you don't know the reason why he left?" asked Rukia

"No he did not say why." said Dom "he just up and left with only a slight hint as to where he was going."

"Which that hint made you think Japan," said Chad

"Yes," said Lettie "he was never suttle when it came to things he was angry about."

"But isn't he from japan inishaly?" said toshiro acting dumb so then he could not attract suspicion

"Despite me wanting to call you out on that which I should I will only say he had a tragic past." said brian just now coming from the kitchen with snacks and such for the table

"Wait call me out on what?" asked toshiro still playing the dumb card

"The fact you know he is from japan." said brian

"The name was a giveaway." said chad

"While yes that would be a giveaway to most people how do you know that he was born here in this family as my younger brother or something and we named him ichigo because my family was a bunch of sick basterds." said brian

"Yha we call him berry head for a reason," said lettie obviously getting what brian was saying and following along in spades

"Mousse told us." said the group all at once… well it was not a lie

"Ok then." said brian before looking over to rukia and sending her a slight glare only for a glare to be sent back at him "then why is the sweet girl that we came to know as rukia glaring at me?"

That was when the crows had to flock from the wolf's in there attempt to find out where the fox went. All the "wolfs" were alerted to one missing link which was surprisingly one of the greatest actors the soul society has ever freaking seen, Rukia Kuchiki, a person able to act like anyone in a matter of seconds was broken by a man who not only saw through what they were saying but also saw through a person whos acting could rival johnny deep in a matter of seconds was just released.

"If you are wondering how I knew." said Brian taking out his detective badge "I was a detective for god knows how long before this very moment"

"Why do you still have that?" rhetorically asked dom

"DADDY, MOMMY" shouted jack from the living room "COME LOOK ICHIGO'S ON TV!"

As the group runs to the living room the see Ichigo on tv in his soul reaper garb being seen by the cameras in a bar with 13 men and women (the Espada) with tattoos on nine of the with a number on a part of there body all of them except for one (Aizen) were bruised and beaten.

"So then mister Kurosaki what is your bargain." asked the one in charge

"I am glad you asked." said Ichigo as he grabbed thirteen wine glasses and a bottle of red wine and poured them all a drink "would you like a drink?"

All of them hesitated for a moment before grabbing the glasses and taking a sip of the red liquid and they seemed to enjoy it savoring each sip of the red wine.

"Now onto business." said Ichigo before taking a seat himself allowing the cameraman to focus in on him "I want to have a race with you."

"A races with shunpo?" asked Aizen

"No. do you know the phrase when in Rome do as the Romans do, well what i propose is a street race across the world the beginning will be in California and the end will be here in kokura japan the winner will be decided not by there speed in running the the speed of there car." said Ichigo "if i win everything you have including your army will be mine. And if you win well my soul is yours."

"How so?" questioned Aizen

"I will fight for you." said Ichigo "and you will do whatever the hell you want with me."

"Essentially you're selling your soul to the devil." said dom getting what Ichigo was saying

After a few excruciating moments of silence, an answer came.

"Deal," said aizen "stark you and lentet will stay with him until one side wins"

"You got it, boss," said lenet

"So where is this race going to begin?" asked aizen

"Mount sastasha." said ichigo "this race will begin at this time a month from today."

"And that is in California time," asked gin

"11:00 eastern time." said Ichigo grinning slightly "yo news guy did you get all that"

And then that whole bar other than the people that could see them went into a slight shock.

"Yes i got all that." said the cameraman before turning the camera to himself "to all that our out there tonight or today you heard the men there is going to be a world wide street race going to be happening live in a month so get your foodstuff and paychecks because with this the roads are likely going to be closed when the time comes this is ABC world news back to you Jerry."

"Thank you, Steven, now the question is now are they really going to shut the roads down for these two people to do a street race and if they do who will win this race for the era. Now onto the weather." said the now named news man

There was an air of silence in the living room the only thing that could be heard was the tv.

"Welp he is so dead." said the Toretto family (all except jackie)

"Is it good to say that i did not see this coming." said mousse

(a few days later) (9:00 pm)

"Dom i am home." said ichigo walking into the toretto household to see the residents of the household at that point (excluding jackie) were sitting on the couches in the living room "look i know what you are going to ask and before you say anything i need to say i am sorry for making that bet but the thing is that this is a bet that i must not lose and if that is the point you are trying to make here don't worry i know i must not lose this race."

"Oh we know you know that and we have made bets on our lives like that before but the question is what is your reasoning for making this bet what is the reason that we made those bets on our lives before?" asked dom

"It is simple I thought I would lose my family if I did not make that bet… and I mean all of my family." said Ichigo "you guys, my family back in Japan, my friends I thought I would lose them all if I did not make that bet."

"Good answer." said the Toretto's before dom spoke up "and for that reason alone is why we are going to help you."

"How."

"Do you remember luke Hobbs?" asked Lettie

"How could I forget him," asked Ichigo

"Well let's just say he is willing to help out." said Brian before tossing a card at Ichigo that said "meet me at Wright Patterson Air Force Base and tell the front gate that the hurricane was sent by Hobbs they will open it up for you and a few friends if you bring them."

"Thanks, guys," said Ichigo before toppling dom brian Letty and mia bringing them into a group hug

"Your welcome"

(Wright Patterson Air Force Base) (9:00 am)

"Ichigo a bit of a question for you." said Toshiro "why are we at one of the biggest military bases in the USA?"

"Because i made a bet the people are helping me win" said Ichigo driving up to the front gate

"Sir may i see your id." said the man at the gate to the main base

"the hurricane was sent by Hobbs," said Ichigo handing the man his id

"And these people with you. Can you vouch for them?" asked the man

"Yup." said Ichigo

"What about the other cars behind you?" asked the man

"Family." said Ichigo

"Ok you're good to go." said the man

"Thanks dude" said Ichigo before driving into the base with the other cars moving behind his before stopping in front of one of the hangers (Hangar 18) to see Hobbs standing there ready to greet them.

'_Zangetsu scatter._' thought ichigo leaving the car in his shiki shinigami getup before shutting the door and walking toward hobbs

"Have you always been able to do that?" asked hobbs

"I have since I was eleven," said ichigo

"Well it is good to see you and the gang again." said hobbs before looking at the people who just got out of ichigo's car (who were rukia, chad, orihime, toshiro, and rengi.) "who are those lot?"

"Friends one of them had to ride with brain." said ichigo

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." said rukia

"Pleasure to meet you too." said hobbs before directing the group into the hanger to see that is was a full fledged shop with hundreds of everything needed to make a lot of super cars and even some jet turbines for good measure and in the senture of the room was a Grotti X80 Proto in a cool silver

"How the hell did you afford all this." asked dom

"every single government decided to contribute to this one literally looting out many car shop in there countries and they brought it all here." said hobbs "now all you need to do is make your car."

"Thanks, man," said Ichigo before running into the hanger and getting to work

"Should we join him?" asked orihime

"You might want too," said Hobbs before the group ran in and started to help Ichigo take apart the car they are using as a base

"WE MIGHT NEED MORE CARS!" shouted Ichigo

(the top of Mount sastasha one month later) (10:00 pm) (Aizen pov)

It had been one month exactly science that boy challenged me and yet he has the balls to be here before me and in a car, nobody has ever seen. The nerve of this kid.

"You're late," said Ichigo

"I believe I am early," I said

"The party started at five," said Ichigo before getting up from his car and started walking toward me "despite what you think a little party never killed nobody."

"So you're telling me that you have been pregaming for the past five hours," I asked

"Nope just serving the drinks to the people who have arrived here," said Ichigo before pressing a button that was in his hands allowing for what seemed to be a display of lights behind him

(no pov) (play LET'S GET IT STARTED by the black eyed peas)

"NOW WHO IS READY TO PARTY!" shouted a cosplayer (yes it is the same one)

"YHA" shouted a crowd of people behind Ichigo and yes these folk were the mob

The mountain was set up with stages and an assortment of different food trucks lining the whole mountain with it all set up with lights of all colors illuminating the whole damn mountain and it was all for two men about to race around the world and these two men would rock the face of the world forever.

"So then Aizen. Are you ready for this?" asked Ichigo

"I would like to ask the same with you." said Aizen

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES PART ONE**

(no pov)

"WELCOME ALL AND ALL TO THE RACE OF THE YEAR!" said a newscaster "my name is Gavin

"And I am dan." said dan another newscaster "now as you kind folks over here know there was a little act of stupidity and badassery that occurred a month ago allowing for two people to race around the world in a very weirdly badass street race to Japan. Now then Gavin what do you think of the race that is about to take place on this fine night?"

"Well, I think you know what I am going to say here… it is stupidly brilliant… bloody brilliant." said Gavin "but I think we need to get to the people that are going to race before we get to the race themselves and the cars that are going to take one person to victory."

"Agreed good chum." said dan "the first one we have and the one that we think is least likely to win this race but at this point, it is up in the air because we know nothing about him whatsoever Sosuke Aizen."

"Indeed it looks like he just popped up out of nowhere and same with his car or bike in this case because he brought a black and white and red demonic motorbike with god damn wings and a mask on it. What the fuck," said Gavin in literal confusion

"I feel the same man that is confusing but not as confusing as the next person who we think will win this Ichigo Toretto Kurosaki. Age 17 and was apparently the one to begin the race around the world."

"This man's car is apparently a white batmobile with black and blue highlights with a giant hurricane decal on the top of it with little cylinders out the back of it. And apparently, this car has a co-pilot in the form of Rukia Kuchiki a nice young woman that apparently has been training for god knows how long in order to act as a co-pilot for this thing" said Gavin "wait is that right?"

"Yes Gavin you are right on that." said dan "but now the race is about to begin."

"Why of course." said Gavin "LET'S GET TO THE RACE."

(Meanwhile with Ichigo and Rukia)

"How's the car on your end?" asked Ichigo

"It is looking good." said Rukia "bad thing is though we don't have enough ice."

"Well I think we will be fine." said Ichigo "they do have bags for sale back there."

"Good we need food in order to stay sane." said Rukia "or at least you do."

"So but you had like five burgers on the way here and five boxes of takeout out of our ten," said Ichigo

"Well I can't help it I love Japanese food." said Rukia "and I swear they put something I that stuff."

"First off it is Chinese food and they don't put anything else other than the required ingredients and plus doesn't that count only for Chinese buffets."

"Isn't that where we got it?" asked Rukia

"You have a point." said Ichigo before getting out of the car and looking toward Aizen who was sitting there acting bored "isn't he supposed to be working on his car still."

"Nope that thing is a full-fledged hollow," said Rukia

"Oh then how the hell is it not attacking people," said Ichigo

"Were soul reapers I think that is enough to say back and not kill people." said Rukia "and the fact that your shikia is putting enough pressure on us all to allow people to see us in a radius around you."

"Yha zangetsu told me about that." said Ichigo while rubbing the back of his head "he did not have any idea why that is the case."

"This zangetsu fellow you keep mentioning who is he?" asked Rukia

"He is my zanpakuto. I thought that you could tell that he is on my lower back," said Ichigo before taking out a nodachi from the sheath I conveniently forgot to mention earlier.

Suddenly Rukia burst out in uproarious laughter before moving out "that is your god damn sword!"

"What am I told you my banki was bigger than how would you feel about that?" said Ichigo

"Then I would likely be impressed," said Aizen walking over to talk to the dynamic duo

"What do you want?" Asked Rukia

"Nothing other than to give you a chance to back out now before it is too late because in this battle winning is useless and losing is your only option to give up now and I will spare you," said Aizen

"No.," said Ichigo "not happening,"

"Wait no what the hell," said Aizen

"You can eat a dick if you even think I am going to give up." said Ichigo "my life and family are on the line here and the only reason Rukia is with me right now is to end this winter war thing you guys have been talking about and while I don't know what that is I can tell you are a bad guy meaning another reason for not to give up." said Ichigo "so fuck off if you think that I will give up now."

"Then we have nothing else to talk about," said Aizen leaving to go to his hollow bike waiting for the beginning of the race

"Ok Rukia you ready," said Ichigo getting into the front seat and firing up the engines

"As ready as I will ever be," said Rukia getting into the back seat and activating the main thruster on the back of the car with a few switches

"WILL ALL DRIVERS MAKE IT TO THE STARTING LINE.?" said moose "and good luck to today's drivers."

(Ichigo pov)

"You know the plan right?" I asked

"You know it." said Rukia "now let's win against this asshole."

"Agreed," I said

(no pov)

"Ok all non-drivers please back away from the cars so then you don't get run over." said moose as he got in between the cars and give a thumbs up to Ichigo car knowing Ichigo will do the same

"Ok folks. The race will begin when the racers are ready." said moose only to get two thumbs up from Ichigo and Aizen

"Good."

The race will begin in five."

Ichigo's wheels started turning but Ichigo never left from behind the start line he was only picking up dust.

"Four."

The hollow that Aizen was using as a bike unfolded its wings even though thanks to Ichigo it could not see it was doing it.

"THREE."

Suddenly dust was all that the people of the mountain could see allowing a small cloud of it to be seen from the helicopters observing the race

"TWO"

(play I like it loud)

"ONE"

Suddenly all that could be seen and heard the hiss of thrusters blasting a small hole in the dust

"GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO." said moose as two vehicles burst out of the the dust and one was in the lead and that was ichigo's because of his longer car but if it wasn't for that it would still be seen as Ichigo and Aizen being neck and neck only slightly pulling ahead of the other and both were heading toward a turn and neither had any intention of stopping or at least that was the plan.

What if I told you their plan was to jump it and make there a way to the bottom of the mountain not by driving but by flying/boosting down it. Well that is the case, Aizen with his winged hollow gained the edge for only a second by getting airborne before reaching the turn but Ichigo he planned for this moment by allowing to waste all his current nos tanks and allowing to blast off the mountain and activating the main thruster in a matter of seconds afterward thanks to Rukia pressing the button that quickly allowing for the car to contain a consistent speed all the way down. When they reached the bottom they could only get closer to this chapters endgame which was the naval base that was currently holding boats for the both of them that would take them to Japan so they could have a break from staying up all day for this race and at this all sides were wiped from the day's events and wanted to rest under the sweet release of sleep but they had to work for there right to sleep and that was at the end of a god damn beach,

Ichigo in his car is ahead because of home field advantage but that doesn't mean that you should count Aizen out yet because of the fact his bike can fricken fly meaning it can cover ground quickly but that meant nothing at this point Ichigo was on the home stretch for his current objective and Aizen was not so far behind if not only a few feet behind Ichigo and gaining fast on the dynamic duo but luckily and in the nick of time mind you both vehicles made it to there boat and got out of there cars to meet there driver for the week they were there.

"Hello I am admiral poltdevice and I am glad to meet you both." said the admiral

"That better not be your real name," said Rukia before getting slightly elbowed in the arm by Ichigo

"It is. My parents were writers and their parents were sick fucks." said the admiral

"Well at least your honest about it," said Ichigo

"Anyhow could you all come with me." said the admiral leading the group to there temporary quarters all except one which was Aizen which Ichigo noticed

"You coming or what?" asked Ichigo

"I don't need rest," said Aizen

"Ok then," said Ichigo running toward the group

(Ichigo's and Rukia's quarters)

"Yo midget." said Ichigo "you ok over there?"

"I have never been openly sharing a room with a guy before," said Rukia

"I feel you." said Ichigo now sitting on his bed "even though I have seen naked women because street racer I have never slept in the same room as one before."

After a few moments of silence, Rukia decided to break the silence with a relevant question

"Have you ever slept with a woman before?" asked Rukia

"Nope." said Ichigo even though he was trying to not act embraced by the question "have you?"

NO! why would I most of the guys back home are dicks." said Rukia

"Really. I thought people would be looking at you from afar thinking "she is too good for me but I would love to ask her out."

"Well, people don't think that. Hell even Hiroshi asked me out and he is a major douchebag," said Rukia

"Well I would not go that far." said Ichigo "but he is a dick"

"Well at least you are not like him." said Rukia "you are actually a decent guy."

"Thanks but even then I can be a bit of a dick," said Ichigo

"Since when?" asked Rukia "but even then it still doesn't mean I would not want to date you even if you were one."

"Are you saying you like me?" asked Ichigo

"Well yes." said Rukia blushing madly "I am saying I like you."

"Well I would be lying if I said the same," said Ichigo who was also blushing up a storm

"Well then." said Rukia "now that we got that out of the way let me ask you what are you going to do after this?"

"Maybe ask you out," said Ichigo

"You can do that now," said Rukia

"Ok then." said Ichigo "do you want to go out after this is over?"

"Yes," said Rukia

"Ok, then so where would you go if you had a choice to go to any place to eat?"

"Maybe mama's Hawaiian barbecue." said Rukia "I have never been there before."

"Then that is where we will have our first date," said Ichigo

They Continued there a discussion for a few more hours before going to sleep in their own beds happy that their new lives together would begin soon… or will they?

**and that's that another one done. I hope you can forgive me for padding this story with these but I wanted to make it up for you guys untill the end of the week where i am sure by then the will be another chapter out anyhow DFTBA**


	14. carictor stats

**Ok I thought that it would be handy to understand the power scaling of Ichigo compared to the rest of the cast of hurricane and no I am not going to make some their list and put Ichigo on the top of it all because I am not like that but there is going to be a method to this and it is going to kinda be ho Jojo does it with power scaling with A being the best in that category while E is the worst but I will add an S and S+ ranking to it just in case because bleach carictors are pretty crazy. So with that out of the way let's get to it!**

_Ichigo torreto Kurosaki (base soul reaper form)_

_Stats_

Destructive power: C

Speed: B

Durability: C

Range: A (about 15,000 ft)

Spiritual power: B

Development potential: A

_Skills_

_GETSUGA TENSHO_: a sword strike that produces a blade of wind that is able to slice iron and is able to grow in power over time.

_Ichigo torreto Kurosaki (Shiki form)_

_Stats_

Destructive power: B

Speed: A

Durability: E

Range: A (about 15,000 ft)

Spiritual power: S+

Development potential: S+

_Skills_

_SPIRITUAL GLEEN_: need to see those pesky soul reapers well your in luck! With this move, you as a human being able to see soul reapers hollows and hybrids of both just like they were in fake bodys that is the only thing it does though and it gets more powerful and has a wider range the stronger the user gets.

_Ichigo torreto Kurosaki (banki form 1)_

_Stats_

Destructive power: S

Speed: S

Durability: A

Range: S (about 100,000 ft)

Spiritual power: S+

Development potential: S+

_Skills_

_FULL METAL POINT BREAK_: a suit of armor that will activate as soon as the user is surrounded by metal(likely from a car) and morphs it to the form best suited for the scenario.

_SPIRITUAL GLEEN_: need to see those pesky soul reapers well your in luck! With this move, you as a human being able to see soul reapers hollows and hybrids of both just like they were in fake bodys that is the only thing it does though and it gets more powerful and has a wider range the stronger the user gets.

_GETSUGA TENSHO_: a sword strike that produces a blade of wind that is able to slice iron and is able to grow in power over the course of the fight

_Hollow fate_: a berzerker state that gets stronger the more the user gets hit

_RIAOTSU BLASTER_: a beam of energy that is able to burst through most targets

_Ichigo torreto Kurosaki (banki form 2)_

_Stats_

Destructive power: S

Speed: S++++

Durability: S

Range: S++++ (about 1,000,000 ft)

Spiritual power: S+

Development potential: S+

_Skills_

_SPIRITUAL GLEEN_: need to see those pesky soul reapers well your in luck! With this move, you as a human being able to see soul reapers hollows and hybrids of both just like they were in fake bodys that is the only thing it does though and it gets more powerful and has a wider range the stronger the user gets.

_GETSUGA TENSHO_: a sword strike that produces a blade of wind that is able to slice iron and is able to grow in power over the course of the fight

_Hollow fate_: a berzerker state that gets stronger the more the user gets hit

_RIAOTSU BLASTER_: a beam of energy that is able to burst through most targets

_L.A.B.R.A.S SYSTEM_: allows for the user to essentially go and slow time or at least accelerate the user to the point that the one that this thing is being used on can only see the user teleporting and creating shadow clones… and also slicing at the speed of fucken fast

_L.A.B.R.A.S SYSTEM CHAIN_: allows for enhanced range with chain attachments in the arms of the user

**and that is that**


	15. announcement

**HEY LISTEN! I always wanted to do that. but yha I have an announcement for you all today and that is I now have a account and page now so if you want to support it please do but remember donations are never required but always appreciated so don't feel forced to donate because you feel like you have to. the next announcement is one for the fans of hurricane... yha new chapter of that coming out soon I am working on that now so get hyped for that! and the next piece of new is a new fanfic coming soon I am not obligated to tell you what it is yet but I will give you a hint..."yare yare daze". but yha if you want to check out the the link is down below so just copy into your taskbar and you will be there. but that is all I have time for now so DFTBA and I will see you, dudes, next time!**

**the link to the **

user?u=21501428


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES PART TWO**

(TEN DAYS LATER NO POV)

"WELCOME BACK to this race of the century as you know my name is Gavin!"

"And I am dan."

"What awaits good sir because someone thought that waiting ten days for a race to begin was an idiot," said Gavin "I mean why not add wings to the car and fly to Japan?"

"That is something that would be impossible gav.," said dan "and it adds suspense to it all"

"Bad way to add suspense." said Gavin "but let us tell you how this race is going to work for today!"

"Gladly mate! So the ships that are going to be dropping off our participants are right in Tokyo japan specifically close to the endgame of this race but there is a catch." said dan

"That is right the whole city has been turned into a maze and even though that all the Tokyo prefectures are a hundred or so miles from Kokoro, because of the maze they need to find there way out of the city which adds another hundred or so miles to the trip itself!" said Gavin

"But no fear! each vehicle has an overhead view of the maze itself!" said dan "that way the race will still be a race!"

"But since Aizen's vehicle is a demon from hell that can fly he will not get one for the sake of fairness!" said Gavin

"And now with that out of the way LET'S GET TO THE RACE!" shouted the duo

(with Ichigo)

"Again are you ready for this?" asked Ichigo

"Yha you look horrible," said Rukia

And that is true Aizen look like he was awake for ten days straight likely because he was up for that amount of time and to add on to it he was about to pass out at any moment.

"I am fine." said aizen "I don't need sleep or food to live."

"Right ex-soul reaper." deadpanned Ichigo

"Anyhow, aren't we going to race?" said aizen

"He is right about that," said Rukia

"Ok then." said Ichigo before turning toward one of the soldiers "WERE READY!"

"Ok then get in you damn cars!" said the attendant

(Ichigo's pov)

"Babe do you have the map?" I asked

"Yup. and I will be your guide for this Ichi just don't do anything stupid like you did last time," said Rukia

"Hey you know that plan worked for the better even though it was stupid," I said

"I am not denying that… just saying it was stupid," said Rukia

"The race is about to begin yet again!" said one of the attendants

"Prepare yourself." said Rukia "this might be a long one."

"It's going to be the end of this either way." said Ichigo "in one semblance of the word this is going to be the end."

"Why do you say that?" asked Rukia

"Because this battle won't end with the race." said Ichigo "I have a feeling that it won't end there."

"Well whether that is true or not let's not take it to heart now." said Rukia "so then let's take this race in stride."

"Gladly," said Ichigo with a slight smirk appearing on his face

(no pov)

(play: TOKYO DRIFT by teriyaki boyz)

"HERE WE GO! THE RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN IN 5" shouted one of the attendants

"4'

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

And they were off blasting off of the ship onto the docs and after a few miles into the center of Tokyo japan with both of veering off into different directions afterward and Ichigo was booking it to the max only stopping to turn around whenever he hit a roadblock but even then he stopped doing that after a few moments of running into roadblocks and just jumped over them (what I never said the could not do that) and going to the proper path, and this cycle continued for a while until both of the made it out of the city with aizen in first because he had a flying hollow to help him get through the maze-like city.

(Ichigo pov)

"Oh shit." said Gavin over the radio "aizen is in the lead."

"Too true Gavin!" said dan "but don't count Ichigo out just yet as you can see he is gaining on aizen extremely quickly!"

And while that was true he was still much faster than me for some reason even though this car was designed to be the fastest car in the world… so why was I being left in the dust? Why was aizen winning so easily when this whole time he was dead even with me?

"Rukia remember when you said to not try anything stupid."

"Yha why do you ask?" said Rukia

"I am going to try something stupid," I said

"I think that might be warranted here." said Rukia "do you want to use project A.E.G.I.S?"

"Sounds fun." I said before hitting a switch on my dash with my free finger "activate the nitrous."

"On it." said Rukia "nitros are active."

"Then let's do this," I said as I move my hand over a button that said BOOST in big bold lettering.

(no pov)

And then suddenly Ichigo's car bursts out ahead of aizen in a flurry of green flames and even though the burst was for a few seconds it was enough to go even with aizen who soon caught up with the dynamic duo only a few seconds later.

"Shit." cursed Ichigo

(Ichigo pov)

"How the hell did he catch up so fast?" asked Rukia

"Don't know and don't want to know." I said," but right now we might need to do it again."

But that was before I felt something, a hand grabbing my shoulder, and as I turn to see who it is touching me I see this form of an obunogasha in pure white clothing staring at me with a smile across her face.

'_What the hell_?' I thought

The figure suddenly fazed through the car like it was not even there and when it was out of the car it summoned its naginata and pointed it over at a ramp truck and a building

And then I went for it.

I launched myself over aizen and using the momentum I trusted myself into first and after landing using the A.G.I.S straight into the lead, And then the victory.


	17. notice

**sorry for not uploading in a while I just have a lot onlmy plate but I will tell you guys now I am working on something big that I really want to make and have really been postponing because I did not think I was good enough to make it work but I am pleased to announce that I am... wrighting a book! yep thanks to you guyses support I am wrighting what I have currently dubbed Animaria x which is going to be using the style that I have perfected over the course of these three years here on fanfiction which is eccentric, fun yet slightly dark and tense as hell at times.**

**but thank you guys so much for your support throughout my absence over these past couples of weeks and I hope that you guys keep being awesome to the end... thank you all for being you guys.**

#ANIMARIAX


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: I NEED A HERO**

"How the hell did he catch up so fast?" asked Rukia

"Don't know and don't want to know." said Ichigo "but right now we might need to do it again."

But that was before I felt something, a hand grabbing my shoulder, and as I turn to see who it is touching me I see this form of an obunogasha in pure white clothing staring at me with a smile across her face.

'_What the hell_?' thought Ichigo

The figure suddenly fazed through the car like it was not even there and when it was out of the car it summoned its naginata and pointed it over at a ramp truck and a building

And then he went for it.

Ichigo launched himself over Aizen and using the momentum he trusted himself into first and after landing using the A.G.I.S straight into the lead, And then the victory.

"HE'S DONE IT ICHIGO TORRETO-KOROSAKI HAS WON THE RACE." shouted gaven over the hud of the car.

"HOLY SHIT HE HAS DONE IT!" said dan

"Oh my god," said Rukia

"I can't believe it." said Ichigo "we did it."

"Believe it strawberry," said Rukia opening her side door "because we did."

And with that, they exited the car they were greeted by the person that they wanted to see in this one moment. Soske Aizen. And even though he did not look it they could tell he was pissed.

"Well Aizen it was a pleasure," said Ichigo

"It was indeed," said Aizen

"I am just glad that this is all over." said Ichigo "but right now I only have one question for you."

"And what is that?"

"Shall we make your end of your bargain a reality?" said Ichigo extending out his hand

"Why of course." said Aizen taking Ichigo's had but also leaning in to put his mouth next to Ichigo's ear

"Because I have one this battle right here and right now."

Suddenly the hand that Aizen took to shake, fell off Ichigo's body then like it was in an instant Ichigo was knocked back to his car totaling it in a matter of seconds.

"ICHIGO!" shouted Rukia trying to get to him only to be stopped by Aizen thanks to him throwing her into a wall

"Now that that is over." said Aizen "I need to make you suffer for taking everything from me." said Aizen as he started walking over to Ichigo only for him to appear right behind the car with nothing but Ichigo's knocked out corpse now completely limbless "my Espada wherever you are, bow to me your eternal leader, AIZEN THE UNDEFEATABLE!"

(meanwhile Ichigo's inner world)

"Ichigo"

"Wake up Ichigo."

"Wake up."

"WAKE UP KING!"

"Ok fine I am up god damn it!" said Ichigo sitting up on the complimentary couch.

"About damn time." said zangetsu "you need to get your ass back out there."

"It is hard to since I have no fucking arms!" said Ichigo before looking toward a woman who had a face "who is she?"

"That is the question." said the old man "she popped up right before you came here."

"Well I do have a reason for that." said the woman

The woman herself looked like Rukia but tanned with entirely white clothing like a white dress shirt and a white skirt, with purple chains that were around her neck arms and waist with chains connected to the other chains with small purple orbs hanging off of the chains.

"Ok so one why the hell do you look like Rukia." asked Ichigo

"I took this form because this is the form that originally was my master." said the girl

"Ok so who the hell are you?" asked Ichigo

"I am the Hōgyoku," said the girl "and I came to you because you are my new master."

"Hold on what do you mean "master"," asked Ichigo "and who was your old master?"

"The man you know as Aizen." said the Hōgyoku

"Wait are you serious?" asked zangetsu

"Yes"

"You mean the man that almost killed king?" asked zangetsu

"Yes."

"Then why the fuck should we trust you," asked zangetsu

"Because I want him dead as well," said Hōgyoku

"And how the hell do you think we can make king get off his ass and fight?" asked zangetsu "he literally can't get off his ass."

"I can help with that." said the Hōgyoku "my power is to make any desire real with some limitations of course."

"That's great!" said Ichigo "then you can reform my limbs and then we can go banki and kick Aizen's ass."

"There is a catch though." said Hōgyoku "they will not be your limbs."

"How so?" asked Ichigo

"These limbs will be made out of things that are likely going to attach to you quickly." said the Hōgyoku "but it will still take some time and your zanpakuto will likely change because of this process."

"We are ready for the risks," said the group.

"Good then let's do this."

(back to the real world.)

"Now that that is over." said Aizen "I need to make you suffer for taking everything from me." said Aizen as he started walking over to Ichigo only for him to appear right behind the car with nothing but Ichigo's knocked out corpse now completely limbless "now my Espada wherever you are, bow to me your eternal leader, AIZEN THE UNDEFEATABLE!"

Suddenly a burst of light erupted from behind him where Ichigo laid unconscious right on top of his car.

Suddenly a giant shadow soon in the pillar of light and by the looks of it it looked vaguely mechanical with hints of fabric flapping in the wind produced by the spiritual light but suddenly it crouched down but instead of pouncing at Aizen it grabbed something that looks vaguely like a human, and it set it up on top of a building.

And then the light dissipated.

The figure turned out to be a giant robot that looked to be made out of Ichigo's car with limbs that were made with parts from other cars in the area but they were still long and lanky with small details that looked to be joints and the color… it was primarily black with hints of white but the back and arms were different they looked to be covered in decals that looked like two dragons coiling around each arm to reach a spire with a purple orb on top of it.

"HEY ASSHOLE." shouted the robot although the robot sounded familiar

"Who are you?" asked aizen "and why do you dare challenge me?"

"Because we have some unfinished business." said the robot "and to answer your question. You wondered if my Bankia was bigger well here you go asshole my god damn bankia."

"Ichigo," Aizen whispered

Suddenly all the members of the Espada

"Wait you are Ichigo Kurosaki?" said gin

"Who else would have a vendetta against the guy that tried to kill me?" deadpanned Ichigo

"Wow I did not expect you to win." said stark "from what the rest of the guys told me Aizen was planning to cheat from the beginning."

"Oh really," said Ichigo before bringing his hand toward his hip "yo number one"

"Yes," said stark

"You hold order over the others right?" asked Ichigo

"Yes." said gin "but I hold a position higher."

"Welp doesn't matter you all make sure that the people here are safe and get them out of the crossfire." said Ichigo as he finally drew his blade

His sword looked more like a dagger at Ichigo's current size but it was still a sword with a black blade with a dragon transforming into chains making its way up the sword.

"What makes you think you can give us orders?!" said Grimmjow

"He won the race so we have no choice," said Hannibal before shunting away

"God damn it." said Grimmjow before doing the same

"Now where were we." said Ichigo now looking toward Aizen "oh yha me about to kick your ass."

"You can try but I doubt that you can." said Aizen "with the houkioku at my disposal I am invincible!"

"Oh great a monologue," said Ichigo

"You will never defeat me, Ichigo Kurosaki, in fact by the time this battles over it will be ME who will be the one to rule this world with you as a target for my hollow and there is nothing in this world that can stop m-" monologue Aizen before being punched in the gut and being sent through a building.

"Shut the fuck up this is not that type of story," said Ichigo

"Well so much for semantics." said Aizen before blitzing Ichigo with a kick to his robotic stomach and being sent back a few feet

"Oh your on." said Ichigo before tossing his sword at Aizen

And with that, the fight of the century (at least in this universe) began.


	19. ANOUNCEMENT

**Well it has been a while hasten it. well i am not sure if my normal scheduled is going to change much but hey what are you going to do? anyhow time for the fun stuff! as most of you know last year was the three year anniversary of my sector of the internet, and we are doing it again! starting june 7th and ending on june 13th we are going to going to have five storys that will be deticated to you guys!**

**to you fans of hurricane, the final chapter will be posted with the grand finale and epologe so stay tuned for that!**

**to you fans of a set of red dresses, fianly a new chapter is going to be posted for that story!**

**to you fans of BSS (bleach in the soul of a siren), you are going to get a new chapter for you guys too!**

**and the rest are one shots that could be storys in the future if you want to see them!**

**all this and more are going to be comeing up soon so keep and eye out and DFTBA**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: LAST OF THE REAL ONES**

"Now that that is over." said aizen "i need to make you suffer for taking everything from me." said aizen as he started walking over to ichigo only for him to appear right behind the car with nothing but ichigo's knocked out corpse now completely limbless "now my espada wherever you are, bow to me your eternal leader, AIZEN THE UNDEFEATABLE!"

Suddenly a burst of light erupted from behind him where Ichigo laid unconscious right on top of his car.

Suddenly a giant shadow soon in the pillar of light and by the looks of it it looked vaguely mechanical with hints of fabric flapping in the wind produced by the spiritual light but suddenly it crouched down but instead of pouncing at aizen it grabbed something that looks vaguely like a human, and it set it up on top of a building.

And then the light dissipated.

The figure turned out to be a giant robot that looked to be made out of ichigo's car with limbs that were made with parts from other cars in the area but they were still long and lanky with small details that looked to be joints and the color… it was primarily black with hints of white but the back and arms were different; they looked to be covered in decals that looked like two dragons coiling around each arm to reach a spire with a purple orb on top of it.

"HEY ASSHOLE." shouted the robot although the robot sounded familiar

"Who are you?" asked Aizen "and why do you dare challenge me?"

"Because we have some unfinished business." said the robot "and to answer your question. You wondered if my bankia was bigger well here you go asshole my god damn banki."

"Ichigo." aizen whispered

Suddenly all the members of the espada

"Wait you are ichigo kurosaki?" said gin

"Who else would have a vendetta against the guy that tried to kill me?" deadpanned ichigo

"Wow i did not expect you to win." said stark "from what the rest of the guys told me aizen was planning to cheat from the beginning."

"Oh really" said ichigo before bringing his hand toward his hip "yo number one"

"Yes" said stark

"You hold order over the others right?" asked ichigo

"Yes." said gin "but I hold a position higher."

"Welp doesn't matter you all make sure that the people here are safe and get them out of the crossfire." said ichigo as he finally drew his blade

His sword looked more like a dagger at ichigo's current size but it was still a sword with a black blade with a dragon transforming into chains making its way up the sword.

"What makes you think you can give us orders?!" said grimmjow

"He won the race so we have no choice." said hannibal before shunpoing away

"God damn it." said grimmjow before doing the same

"Now where were we." said ichigo now looking toward Aizen "oh yha me about to kick your ass."

"You can try but I doubt that you can." said aizen "with the hogyoku at my disposal I am invincible!"

"Oh great a monologue." said ichigo

"You will never defeat me, ichigo kurosaki, in fact by the time this battles over it will be ME who will be the one to rule this world with you as a target for my hollow and there is nothing in this world that can stop m-" monologue aizen before being punched in the gut and being sent through a building.

"Shut the fuck up this is not that type of story." said ichigo

"Well so much for semantics." said aizen before blitzing ichigo with a kick to his robotic stomach and being sent back a few feet

"Oh your on." said Ichigo before tossing his sword at Aizen to which Aizen swiftly deflected with his own sword but that was enough for Ichigo to cover the distance and blitz him with an uppercut to the gut.

After Aizen was sent flying from the uppercut he recovered and flash stepped behind ichigo and slashed his back although it did not do much because of the metal plating. After the slashes ichigo brought back his hand and his blade came back to it but aizen cut ichigo's arm off to which ichigo responded with multiple stabs to aizen's body which aizen swiftly blocked before ichigo kicked him upside the head and launched aizen over a few buildings.

"That was a little something from dominic." said Ichigo, "I owe him that much."

Suddenly aizen flash stepped in front of ichigo and stabbed him in the abdomen and started slashing like a mad man before stopping and going for the finishing blow and slashing ichigo in half and sheathing his sword.

"That is something from me." said Aizen "you insolent fool."

And with that ichigo collapsed yet again but not before launching something out of his face.

"Now where was i." said Aizen before turning his head upward "oh yes. world destruction."

Suddenly another bright light eclipsed the whole area like an explosion of purple light that blinded everyone in a 500 meter radius and totally shocked aizen.

"You listen here asshole." said ichigo

Ichigo's shadow perised the light like a knife through butter but this time it was smaller than the robot body before but it also seemed to be more human-like and unlike ichigo before the robot it had arms and legs to stand on.

As the light dissipated ichigo stood in front of Aizen with his new body on full display, it was still gangsterish in appearance but I held even more of a shinigami aesthetic to it than his shikai. He was wearing a white tank top with purple chains around his neck and arms which mirrored the arms from the robotic form with them being made of metal and with the draconic design but now they had two purple orbs on the back of his hands, his pants were pitch black with purple chains surrounding the legs and they sagged from the back the back of the pants flowing in the wind.

"This is the end bitch." said ichigo before bringing his hand up.

Suddenly his sword flew into his hand with a clang and he pointed it at aizen.

"You think this scares me?" asked Aizen, "I have the hogyoku you moron! You don't even stand a chance against me!"

"No." said ichigo "I don't need her to beat you."

"What did you just say?" asked aizen

"I said goodbye." said ichigo as he brought the sword up "mugen getsuga tensho."

And the world went into a white light… bringing Aizen to his death.

**Epilogue**

"mugen getsuga tensho."

Those are the last words I heard my brother say.

I was there when it happened. I saw it with my own eyes two years ago, I saw my brother's body laying on the ground bleeding out from where his arms were after he used his bankai, I saw it all.

The image was burned into my mind. I could never be rid of it. I don't want to, because i know he is safe… I just want to see him again.

(Karin POV)

(Location: Paris France)

And I knew just where to find him. Berry Field Electronics was an electronic company that sponsored big brother Ichigo during the race and after the race they took him in because his injuries put him in a coma. The location of where he was has been unknown for the past two years until now. Thank you uncle Brian for finding this out.

Apparently there was a rumor going around that the head of BFE (Berry Fields Electronics) was studying him for the powers that were presented during the race, although i think it is bullshit, it could be reasonable to assume that given what brothers state was at the time. So after hearing the rumor I got on a plane and flew to France with my family, to where we are meeting up with uncle Brian, uncle Dominic and aunty Lettie to hopefully see our brother again.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Dom "this place could be loaded with guards."

"Relax uncle Dominic, I never get caught." i said

"That is what worries me." said dom

"She was trained by the flash goddess! Of course she was never caught!" said hiroshi

"I hope that means something different from what i think it means." said Brian

"At this rate i don't know." said hiroshi before i slapped him upside the head "OW What the hell was that for?"

"For insulting sensei."

"Now karin, i am sure he did not mean to." said Sensei

"Sorry sensei."

"Don't be."

"Ok it should be done." said moose as he slammed the trunk of the car "your car is ready for integration."

"Thank you moose-onee." i said with a bow

"No need for the honorifics." said moose "just get my friend back."

"You got it." i said as i got into the car and drove off to BFE.

It was night time when we got there with the giant building's purple lights blaring throughout France. It was kinda calming as i looked upon the neon lights as i drove into there exclusive garage with sensei in her cat from sitting on my shoulders and we stopped to see the people we came to see Alana Alban the head of the companies right hand woman and his protishe when it comes to everything racing related. She was dressed in a black turtleneck with purple dress coat over it with had a symbol on the back of it that was covered in her blonde hair, her skin was tanned like she has been on the beach science birth and her breasts were insanely large, she was also wearing a pair of black dress pants that formed against her ample behind. As soon as we got next to each other we started walking toward the elevator to the bosses office

"Welcome miss kurosaki, it is a pleasure to see you." said Alana

"Thank you for allowing me to be here." i said

"You are welcome." said Alana, "I was wondering of the purpose of your visit though, why did you want to meet with the boss?"

"I wanted to ask him if i could have permission to see my brother." i said "or even if he is still alive."

"Your brother is still alive, although his recovery is very uncertain as of right now." said Alana

"How so?" i ask

"Well thanks to what happened his body is in a state of shock that is slowly recovering as of right now."

That was a lie, although I am not going to call her out on it.

"Is it because of his arms?" i said

"Yes." said Alana

"Strange." i said as i put my hand to my chin

"Indeed i can just hope that his body can recover in peace." said Alana

"Well hopefully i am able to see him." i said

"You will." said Alana "just after you see the boss."

"Understood."

After we stepped into the elevator it was silent for most of the ride up until we reached the top of the building and the doors opened to reveal a room bathed in a purple light. With a desk at the end of the room sitting in front of the window with a view of the eiffel tower in full fade in the distance. Although something strange about it was that the chair's back was facing toward us

"Welcome." said the boss although his voice was strangely familiar "you must be karin korosaki."

"Yes." i said "can i please see my brother."

"Well my dear i don't see why you cannot." said another voice

As I look over I see Rukia in a magnificent purple and white dress walking over to the desk with a tray of food in hand that seemed to be made for three.

"RUKIA!" I shout

"Hello karin." she said as she set the tray on the table "you got our letter didn't you."

"What letter?" i asked

"Did grimmjow forget to send my most recent letter?" asked the boss

"yes honey i think he did."

Suddenly the chair that was facing us turned to reveal ichigo with two new robotic arms and white highlights in his hair and he was wearing a purple and white suit.

"Hey karin." said ichigo "sorry i could not get back to you guys sooner."

**END**

**ORIGINAL CREATOR: DEFEND THE UNDEFENDABLE**

**ADOPTOR OF THE STORY: ETHOR THE BAYLEEF**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO TITE KUBO, UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND GRAY SCOTT THOMPSON!**

**MUSIC REFERENCES BELONG TO**

**FALL OUT BOY**

**BONNIE TYLER**

**RHIANNA**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING THE STORY**

**14BRENDALE**

**ALBATROSS079**

**ALECLIGHTWOODMAGNESSBANE**

**ALE1680**

**BETAWOELFIN**

**BUB1548**

**CREEPYLOLA**

**DEFENDTHEUNDEFENDABLE**

**DRAGON1214**

**DRAGONTRAP**

**ECHO THE ICE TIGER**

**EIZO KENWAY**

**HOTSHOT34**

**KISAME HOSHIGAKE**

**MIDNIGHT49**

**MIDNIGHTGIRL00**

**NOBODY312**

**SAKURADRAGOMIR**

**SHIROSHIKI27**

**CHRISTIANBEE255**

**CLOUD-CHAN27**

**DAKING956**

**FLORKUROSHITSJI**

**HELIOSKRILL2088**

**JONATHANLR**

**LEODEATH19**

**PRINCE. 014**

**SAYUKO611**

**TRANSMANIA**

**ULTIMATETEXTH**

**AND MANY MORE!**

**AND REMEMBER FOR NOW AND FOREVER YOU CRAZY SONS A BITCHS THAT STUCK WITH ME TILL THE END OF THIS LONG JOURNEY. DFTBA (DON'T FORGET TO BE AWESOME)**


End file.
